The Boy Who Lived to be Pumpkin King
by Daed Rules The Dead
Summary: 15 years. That is how long Jack has to find a new King. October 31st.-Harry lives, and as a rightful relative of Jack, is named King. Will Harry realize the call for what it is and make to Halloween Town in time? Draco/Harry   Lock/Harry Shock/Barrel R&R
1. Retirement

**Title: The Boy Who Lived to Be Pumkin King**

**Chapter: Retirement**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: After weeks of being bugged by my founder (DaDemonLovesMalfoy) I decided to write this for her. Hope you like it!**

Jack Skellington sat at his desk wearily. He was old, very old. That was saying something, as the occupants of Halloween Town aged slowly, and though he wouldn't die he would soon no longer be able to be the Pumpkin King. 15 years. That was how long he had.

He spent hours sitting in his study. Jack had to find someone to take his place. Not just anyone though. A leader, a child. A strange combination? Yes, it was.

Sally, his wife grew worried. She was a decade younger than him, but you could hardly tell. Her blood red hair had faded to an red-orange, her skin becoming more grey than blue or green. She also was in need of repairs almost weekly.

With Jack's retirement coming soon, she hardly saw him. Always up in the study, he was. So she occupied her time, with reading. Sally was also helping to prepare a room. Not that she was pregnant. Those sort of things didn't happen.

No, the whole population of Halloween Town was preparing for their new King. Painting the walls, bringing in toys, setting up mirrors, filling bookshelves. A bed was set up, a dresser, a table. The final touch, a single black candle on the table, would be placed in the room on Halloween.

However, the candle would not be special without someone's name engraved into it. For that, the town waited.

. . . . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lock, Shock, and Barrel watched from the alley as the towns people congregated towards Tryphena Cottage. A dreary old building it was, with threadbare curtains, broken windows and a gray color.

Lock, the unofficial leader of his trio, had long out grown his Devil costume. So he now wore dark red capris with raged ends, his tail swinging slightly from a hole in the back, a blood red three - quarter sleeve shirt and unlaced converse that were, you guessed it, red. He no longer gelled his hair to fit his mask so it hung limply around his pale, narrow and long-jawed face. Said mask hung from a belt loop on his pants. Lock wore black eyeliner making him look slightly vampiric.

Shock grinned, purple lipsticked mouth curling up to show teeth. Her purple dress stopping right below her knees. She wore leggings of purple and green, with long pointed shoes upon her feet. Her elongated witch hat sat lopsidedly on her head full of stringy black hair. Her green skin remained unmarked by pimples, and her eyelids were covered with purple eyeshadow.

Barrel still the shortest of the group peered out from behind a garbage can. His white skin and sunken eyes stood out due to the green eyeliner he wore. Barrel's mask was sitting on top of his perfectly coiffed, green hair.

"They're getting ready for the new Pumpkin King! We should tell Oogie Boogie!" Barrel whispered.

Lock looked at Barrel annoyedly. Why did he always have to go blabbing his mouth? He was the leader. He came up with the ideas.

"Of course we'll tell Oogie Boogie, Barrel." The red haired teen said, pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "I'm sure the real Oogie Boogie will do something about it."

. . . . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Who, who can take my place?" Jack pondered aloud. He stood and ran his fingers over the bookshelve.

His finger got caught on a thin volume and it fell to the floor. A tattered book with a leather cover. Jack bent over and scooped the book up. Opening it up Jack came across yellowed pages. Blank, yellow pages.

"How very strange." He muttered to himself.

Jack placed the book back in its spot, and resumed his slow pacing. His eyesockets fell on a hidden door. Jack smiled and opened it up. Their lay his collection of Christmas things.

Sally smiled as Jack started to mess around with his Christmas things. She walked back downstairs and started to make lunch. Their was a knock on the door as she finished setting the table.

"Come in!" Sally called. "Oh, hello there Mayor! How may I help you?"

"Just came by to inform Jack of this years Halloween plans!" The Mayor said happily. Sally chuckled lightly as the Mayor waddled up the staircase. It was the same routine every year!

. . . . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lock raised a pale hand and rapped on the door three times. Then he took a step back and grinned at Shock and Barrel. The ashwood door creaked open slowly, stopping after it was ajar a quarter inch.

"Who's there?"

"Lock, Shock and Barrel, we've come across some very interesting news."

"Come in. What news do you have?" The hooded figure asked, allowing the three teens to gain entry.

"They are looking for a new Pumpkin King!" Shock said in her high pitched voice.

"They're setting up the Cottage and everything!" Barrel added.

"Is this true Lock?"

"Yes, it seems that Skellington's time is running out. They haven't found a suitable match yet, as the candle isn't in the Cottage. Though I fear one is approaching." Lock answered. Oogie Boogie stood up and pulled out what looked like a weaved bag, in reality it was a decoy.

"Looks like '_**Oogie Boogie'**_ will need to stir up some trouble then, won't he?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .T0NBC/HP. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jack." Whispered a voice from the doorway.

"Yes Sally." Jack asked turning to look at his wife.

"Are you thinking about it again?"

"Yes, I am. How can I not?" Sally chewed her lip, a thoughtful look in her doll eyes.

"Jack, who were you before you were called here?" Sally asked her husband.

No one was born into Halloween town. They came. The monsters born from books, imagination, television. The zombies from graveyards and cemetaries. Children who have seen death, however were called.

Jack had been called when he was 12. A young boy with tawny blond hair and green eyes. He had seen his mother die in childbirth. So he was called, and he had followed.

"I don't remember." Jack said quickly.

"I know you remember Jack. Their is no need to feel guilty about leaving your brother behind anymore! Your great great great great great great great great great, whatever nephew or niece could be out there just waiting! They might not know for what but they'll be there!" Sally ranted. Jack sighed.

"Get me that book with the yellow and black spine." Sally pulled out said book and handed it over. Jack skimmed the pages quickly smiling slightly when he found what he was looking for.

"Will you tell me now?" Sally asked quietly. Jack smiled ruefully.

"Ryan Evans."


	2. Finding Harry

**Title: The Boy Who Live to be Pumpkin King**

**Chapter: Finding Harry**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**A/N Second Chapter! Go back to Chapter one for changes with an A/N.**

Jack waited anxiously for Halloween to come. 12 days. The portals would open in 12 days. Then he and his most trusted friends would go in search of the Evans. If a suitable match was found they were to be brought back to Halloween Town.

"Jack," Sally called. "You'd better come see this!"

Jack quickly made his way over to Sally. The sight that met his eye sockets was not a pretty one. Lycus, the werewolf, was flickering into his human form. Lycus howled pitifully. Being in his human form was painful, even fatal, in Halloween Town. Lycus came as a werewolf, and a werewolf he was meant to stay.

"Sally. Get the Mayor. Now." Jack said dazedly as he lay a hand on the werewolf's head.

"Jack... She didn't," Lycus paused as a skinny, red-haired man took his place, screaming in agony. "She didn't mean it."

Lycus was once again a man, his brown eyes blank. Jack knelt down and closed the eyelids. Just then the Mayor came over.

"What's the trouble Jack?" Mayor asked. He stopped when his eyes rested upon Lycus. His face turned, frown etched clearly. "This is bad. Very bad."

. . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shock sat down in shock, no pun intended. She'd just killed Lycus. Lycus, who had shown a small, little witch to a loving home. Lycus, who didn't mind harmless pranks. Lycus, who didn't blame her for his death.

Shock burst into tears, wand falling numbling from her fingers. Walnut, 12 3/4", unyeilding, dragon heartstring. Oogie Boogie had given it to her, and taught her, her first spell. 'Mutator Formarum Reddo.' Shock hadn't known what it meant. Now she did.

"Restore shape shifter." She wispered. This was exactly how Lock and Barrel found her sometime later. Barrel ran over and put an arm on Shock's shoulders.

"What's wrong Shock?" Barrel asked.

"Restore Shape Shifter." Shock whispered. Barrel looked slightly confused, but Lock got it right away. He looked down at his longtime friend.

"You killed Lycus." He confirmed softly. Shock nodded and started to sob harder. Barrel helped Shock to her feet and led her home. Lock stayed in the alley, contemplating. He picked up Shock's second hand wand and looked towards Oogie Boogie's home.

"What are you up to Oogie?"

. . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lycus' funeral was perfectly dreadful, with cats mewling, singing, and mourning. To say the occupants of Halloween Town were surprised to see Shock crying loudly, would have been an understatement. The teenage witch sobbed, sitting next to the coffin, eyeliner running down her face. Barrel sat next to her while Lock went to go speak with Jack.

"What can I do for you Lock?" Jack asked.

"Shock wishes to join the hunt for the new Pumpkin King." Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, but if this is a scheem of Oogie Boogie's then-"

"There is no need to worry about that." Lock interrupted. Jack wished to ask why but didn't instead opting to pat Lock on the shoulder and turn away.

. . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was several hours before the portals would open. Jack had called his team to the meeting house. Jack paced as he waited for eveyone to arrive. Saxon came in through the doors, the axe in his head glinting brightly for a second. Following him was Hector, the zombie.

"Ah, welcome! Please take a seat while we wait for the others."

Just then Libitino and Aoi came in. Libitino had long ago changed the thread that kept his eyelids sewn together to a red color instead of the original black. Aoi had filled out nicely, the batgirl's wings still taller than her however. They had come along with Launce, who's unicycle wheel was sqeaking slightly. Shock came in a few moments later, the ghosts following her inside.

"Oh good, everyone is here! Now, while finding the Evans is our main priority, we must not forget to write down the names of those who need to be called." Shock timidly raised her hand.

"Yes Shock?"

"How do we know if they need to be called?"

"Oh yes, I did forget it's your first time. Everyone has their names above their heads. Under that is the number of days they have left in their life. If the letters and numbers are white then they need to be called." Jack explained.

Sally began to pass out bespelled paper and special writing sticks. Each member thanked her before walking to the gates. Jack gave his wife a peck on the cheeck before leaving. Jack opened the gates and led his crew to the cemetary.

"Saxon take the portal to Kenya, Hector the one to Hong Kong, Libitino and Aoi to Japan, Shock to Surrey, Launce to Ecuador, ghosts...you know what to do."

"Where are you going Jack?" Shock asked.

"I'll be going to Godric's Hollow." Jack said.

. . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack stepped out from the headstone, his headstone, and looked around. About two steps to his left was a leaf covered lane under a inky sky in which the stars were shining brightly. Cottages stood on both sides of the narrow road, Halloween decorations swaying in the breeze.

Jack quickly ducked behind a pillar when he heard voices. Black-robed, white-masked beings walked towards a two story cottage, led by a man you looked like a rat. Following them was a handsome fellow with dark brown hair, and peircing brown eyes. Jack crept closer, moving silently before crouching behind a hedge.

"This is the house Pettigrew?" The man asked.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort, sir." Jack blinked in confusion, the man's name read Tom Riddle, not Voldemort.

"Good." Lord Voldemort glided forward and looked inside.

Sitting in the living room was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Next to her was a man with unruly black hair and brown eyes. Tottering between them was a small boy with his father's unruly hair and his mother's eyes. The weirdest thing was happening, however.

Both adults life count was speeding down, like a stopwatch in reverse. There was a large bang and Jack started as James yelled for Lily to take Harry and run. Lily took her child and ran upstairs. Jack deftly climed the tree next to the house and peered through another window, seeing a nursery. Lily seemed to be pleading with a figure he couldn't see. Lily's count hit zero as a green light hit her. She slumped to the ground, the zero blinking above her head like a sick reminder.

Surprisingly Harold didn't cry, instead he calmly crawled over to his mother and sat beside her, hand tangled in red locks. The figure again cast the green light, but a mere second beforehand a dark blue something raced from Lily's core around her son, creating a reflexive shield. The shield hadn't been finished though and the killing light left a lightning shaped cut on the boy's head. Harold, faced with a pain he couldn't tolerate, screamed and threw magic out, destroying the top floor. The boy quieted however, when he saw the skeleton man watching from the window.

Jack turned away as he heard a shout from below. A man, Sirius Black, was chasing Peter away from the house with threats of revenge. The remaining Death Eaters started to run up the stairs, ready to grab Harold. Jack opened the window and slipped inside, going halfway down the stairwell. The Death Eaters stopped suddenly as they were faced with a skeleton in a pinstripe suit. Jack gave un uneartly shreik and grinned as the men and women scrambled away. Walking back up the stairs Jack came to a standstill. There, in the nursery, was a man even taller than he. The giant man carefully lifted the young child and placed him into a sidecar. Harold made gurgling sounds as the man, Rubeus, sat on the motorbike and took to the air. Jack slunk back to his grave, and reentered Halloween Town.

. . . . . . . . . .TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shock had walked through most of Surrey already, no names having been gathered. She was just re-approaching Privet Drive when children ran to their houses as curfew came about. She was about to head back to the grave when a man appeared at the corner, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.

The man was tall, thin and very old if his silver beard was anything to go by. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled, buckle boots. Shock looked at the point right above his head. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus pulled out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter and clicked it. Shock gasped as one by one the lights on Privet Draive went out. Dumbledore smiled at the cat, which quickly turned into a woman. Our teenage witch was not phased by this as Oogie Boogie could transform into a pure white grimm. This Albus and Minerva talked about things that didn't concern Shock, but she stayed having the sense that something was to happen.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. Then, a large motorcycle fell out of the sky. Shock tip- toed forward, wanting to get a better look at what eveyone was fussing over.

In a bundle of cloth lay a baby. A baby with jet black tufts of hair, and a lightning bolt scar. Above him was his name, in white lettering.

**Harold Potter**

Dumbledore oblivious to his extra audience member took Harry and gently placed him on the doorstep of Number 4. Extracting a letter from his pocket, he placed it in the bundle and walked back. Shock ran to the graveyard, wanting to tell Jack of her findings.

Hagrid started to cry like a wounded dog, causing Minerva to scold him. When all three adults finally dispersied a gust of wind blew, ruffling Harry's hair, and whispering a song.

_{...Boys and girls of every age...}_

Harry sighed and turned over in his sleep.


	3. Happenings

**Title: The Boy Who Lived To Be Pumpkin King**

**Chapter: Happenings.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone. Also all the demon names are real and are NOT to be said aloud EVER! **

Mrs. Dursley awoke early that morning. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast for her wonderful family. She opened the refrigerator to find the milk bottles empty. Petunia frowned. Taking them out of the fridge she made her way over to the door. What she saw on her doorstep was not what she expected.

A small baby boy with magnificent green eyes looked up at her with awe. Petunia smiled softly and picked up the child. Who would abandon such an innocent young soul? The boy was adorable and happily babbled in gibberish with a few recognizable words.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind though. Those green eyes looked so familiar. If only Lily weren't such a freak, she would ask her sister, her sister was very good at puzzles you see, and she loved... to...

Petunia nearly dropped the baby in horror. This was her sister's child! Why had she left it on her doorstep! Mrs. Dursley started walking back to the door, intending to drop the kid on someone else's doorstep. But she paused as she heard the crinkle of paper.

Harry, such a nasty name, had fallen asleep again. Petunia set him down on the couch and looked at the letter. Written on thick parchment with emerald ink. She skimmed the letter, learning that her sister was dead and that Harry was her problem now. Mr. Dursley came down at that moment and looked at the baby before turning to his wife.

"Petunia, who is this?" Vernon asked, dreading the answer.

"That is Harry. My sister is dead and we are the only living family left. What should we do?"

"Now Petunia, we should keep him here. Maybe he isn't magic." Vernon said slowly. Petunia nodded before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

There was a wail from upstairs that signified that Dudley had woken up. Vernon turned to go get him, noticing a black envelope tucked in Harry's blanket. He grabbed and put it in his pocket intending to read it later.

...TNBC/HP...

Jack smiled as he carved the name Harold Potter unto the black candle. They had found him, now just to call him into Halloween Town. The whole occupants of Halloween Town lined up from the desk of Jack's study to the Cottage. When Jack had finished with the candle, he handed it to the first occupant, a small girl of seven with blond pigtails and bright blue eyes.

She had been called recently, but instinctively she knew what to do. She whispered the name Harold Potter, whispered it so softly you could have mistaken it for the wind. She then passed it on to the next child who again whispered the name but a hair louder.

Jack nodded trusting that they could handle the 1,610 year old tradition. He quickly made his way to the cottage where he was to wait at the end of the line.

...TNBC/HP...

Harry sat in an improvised highchair, as the Dursleys had not had time to buy him one yet. Dudley sat in his trying to get Harry's attention.

"Baby! Baby! Baby!" Dudley shouted trying to reach for Harry. Vernon turned and looked at Harry who was looking at a random spot. Or what he thought was a random spot. If there were no obstacles in the way then Harry would be looking straight at the portal to Halloween Town.

"Eeh?" Harry squealed, as a whisper of wind blew through the house.

"Eeh?" He repeated, over and over with a perfect spacing of 3 seconds. Harry jerked in his seat and touched the back of his head.

"Owie." Harry whimpered, looking at his uncle for help.

...TNBC/HP...

Oogie Boogie smiled from underneath the cloak. So it had worked. Passing the candle on Oogie admired the ingenious idea. All that was done was placing a small spot of purple cloth in contact with the candle. Simple really, but it had disrupted the tradition, gaining Oogie the upper hand. A few places down Shock stood, fully prepared to undermine Oogie's plan.

As the candle was passed to her she carefully peeled off the piece of purple cloth as she called Harold's name loudly. Though she was not careful enough and a spec of purple still resided on the unlit black candle.

...TNBC/HP...

Petunia quickly placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her husband and prepared two bowls of rice cereal for Dudley and Harry, placing it in front of them moments later. She didn't place spoons on Dudley and Harry's trays knowing that they probably wouldn't use them anyway.

Dudley being the little boy that he was just stuck a hand into his bowl and brought the food to his mouth. Harry frowned however and looked hard at his tray as if trying to find out what was wrong.

Petunia saw this, and thinking he didn't like the food spat out, "What."

"Hawwy spoo'?" Harry asked in his soft voice. Petunia didn't understand but after looking at the tray realized what he was saying.

"You want a spoon?" Petunia asked. Harry nodded and held out his tiny hands. Mrs. Dursley handed him a spoon and watched as Harry slowly but surely ate his cereal.

As the years passed weird unexplainable things started to happen, not that the elder Dursleys noticed. For instance when Harry turned three a mysterious bat rattle appeared in his crib. When he was four a duck toy appeared now this in itself would not have been weird but the duck had sharp teeth and bullet holes through it. The thing that the Dursleys finally noticed happened in Harry's first year of school.

...TNBC/HP...

"Okay everyone! Today we're all going to sing the Halloween songs we wrote!" Mrs. Lenn said happily.

Mrs. Lenn looked around her kindergarten class. She noticed Dudley take his cousins paper. Harry seemed put out but pretended that it didn't matter. Mrs. Lenn frowned slightly. That boy needed to learn how to stand up for himself. Her blue eyes twinkled with an idea.

"Harry do you want to go first?" She asked hoping that he would tell her that Dudley took his paper.

Instead, Harry got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. Twisting his hands nervously in his shirt he took a deep breath of air. As he did so there was a change in air pressure.

"_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_" He started his voice light. "_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween._"

The other occupants of the classroom looked at Harry eagerly. The air pressure changed again, and so did Harry's voice.

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright."_ Mrs. Lenn looked at Harry sharply, the way he said that, it sounded so unlike Harry.

_"It's our town, everybody scream. In this town of Halloween."_ Harry sang in his normal voice, raising his hands above his head. There was a crack of lightning outside, as Harry crouched under the desk in front. Everyone looked at him.

_"I am the one hiding under your bed._

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._" He growled, he stood up swiftly and hid behind Mrs. Lenn.

_"I am the one hiding under your stairs._

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._" The wind outside started to pick up wildly, whistling.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home._

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream_!" The final word was punctuated by a loud clap of thunder. Suddenly creeping black smog was on the floor.

_"This is Halloween. Red 'n' black, slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take the chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. Everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween._" Mrs. Lenn's bright yellow locks were whipping around her head as power seemed to roll off of Harry.

"_I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween. In this town. Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your SKIN! This is Halloween, everyone scream. Won't ya please make way for a very special_

_guy. Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._" Harry whispered finally the storm finally dying down.

"Madyln get Priest Fleming." Madyln, a small brown haired girl with freckles nodded and ran out of the room. Harry stood at the front of the room, a pale white.

"Did I do bad?" He asked timidly. Mrs. Lenn walked over.

"No, you did awesome little guy."

"Why's eve'yone scared." Harry whispered eyes downcast. Laurie Lenn was startled that Harry had noticed. But then again he was a very observant child.

"The storm scared them, but your song made them not so scared."

"Really?" Harry asked her, eyes shining with hope.

"Yes."

"You needed to see me Mrs. Lenn?" Priest Fleming asked, noticing that young Madyln went to huddle with the rest of her year mates.

Mrs. Lenn walked over to the man and started to whisper rapidly in his ear. Fleming replied lowly, sometimes interjecting her. The priest nodded and called Harry over. Harry scrambled over eagerly.

"Harry Potter, I presume?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry chirped.

"I am going to say some names tell me if you recognize any of them."

"Okay."

"Aekre, Bia, Braegnok," as Fleming said these names he watched Harry's face closely for any reaction. ",Crael, Eraeos, Gaez, Heziah, Hoaht, Hyathoth, Ibusa, Ikthyia, Laone, Lyr, Nezbelthar, Raohoah, Rezkaah, Seth, Syggha,

Veros-Lykkah, Zeohn."

Harry hadn't reacted to any of the names. This confused the priest, could the boy be possessed by the Devil himself? In a split decision he said the name out loud.

"Satan, Lucifer." Harry didn't react.

"How could you!" Mrs. Lenn screamed. "Have you any idea what you've done! You've called upon his name! You've doomed us all!"

The room was suddenly on fire, a hot blazing fire. A then a black smog filled the room and dissolved, taking the students, Mrs. Lenn and the priest with it.

...TNBC/HP...

"No! NO! It can't be!" Oogie yelled, as the Cottage drew power from the beings in Halloween Town to save it's new King.

"It's going to bring him here! Now! But I placed the cloth onto the candle!"

"Maybe it fell off." Shock offered. Oogie glared at the witch.

"It was you wasn't it! You filthy little wrench!" Oogie said, flinging the girl into a wall with a wave of a wand. "Crucio!"

"Leave her alone!" Barrel shouted. Oogie spared him a glance, before lifting the spell.

"I'll be watching you Shock. One more step out of line...and when the boy gets here, kill him before he adapts."

...TNBC/HP...

"...amazing thing has happened at Surrey Chapel School today. It seems that resident Priest Fleming uttered the name of the Devil, summoning him into a kindergarten classroom, where only moments before young Harry Potter was thought to be possessed by a demon. This summoning created a roaring fire, making the room like a furnace where they would be burned alive. Miraculously the fire didn't spread to any part of the building except Mrs. Laurie Lenn's classroom. The same black smog that had been seen while Mr. Potter was, and I use this term loosely 'possessed', came to the rescue, moving all occupants of the classroom into the woods nearby, away from danger. The real question, was the rescue due to a possessed boy, a godsend, or some other outside force? The story with Maureen Leonard, channel 7 news." The male news anchor announced as the camera shifted to a young brunette who stood in front of Surrey Chapel School.

"I'm here in front of Surrey Chapel School, standing next to me right now is Priest Fleming. Tell me, what urged you to speak the Devil's name?"

"Now, I do realize it was a rash decision, but the boy did not respond to any demon name, however all factors of what happened in the classroom earlier pointed to him being possessed. I have a tape if you would like to see." Fleming said pulling out a tape. Maureen motioned for someone to bring a TV. As the tape played Priest Fleming commentate.

"See here you see shapes flitting around him. This black smog comes from nowhere, and his voice, changing multiple times, and here!" Fleming stopped the tape. "Here, his eyes, they are glowing red."

"Well, it seems we've collected a lot of information on this tragic event, stayed tuned for more after the break..."

"YOU NASTY LITTLE FREAK! IF YOU HADN'T SAVED MY DUDLEY, YOU'D BE OUT IN THE STREETS FOR USING MAGIC!" Petunia shouted as she saw the news. Harry stared at he wide eyed.

"I didn't use magic!" He sobbed.

"Petunia, don't yell at the boy." Petunia deflated and looked at her husband.

"Vernon, how could you say that!"

"Pet, it is about time you saw this." Vernon went upstairs and came back down with a black envelope. Petunia scanned it and frowned.

"I don't care! Throw him in the closet or something! Just get him out of my sight!"

And just like that Harry was moved into the cupboard, by Vernon who felt that a closet was too small, and harsh.

...TNBC/HP...

Dudley, now 9 years old, grinned. Sneaking out of his bed he lay on his stomach ready to grab a snack from under his bed. But as he lifted the cover he saw sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"Daaaad! Daaaad!" Dudley wailed. Vernon bumbled into his son's room.

"Dudders? It's three in the morning. What is it?"

"M-monster. Under the bed."

"Dudley, your nine years old! There are no monsters. Go back to sleep." Vernon mumbled before going back to his room.

"But. But." Dudley warily looked under the bed. There was nothing.

_{I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.} _

It hit Dudley like a brick wall. The freak was behind it, with his stupid magic and stuff. Every since that day in kindergarten.

Dudley didn't know it but that day, something had changed. Something that had been kept at bay for too long. Something that had been tampered with.

**A/N any guesses to who Oogie Boogie is? Also Harry goes to Hogwarts next chapter.**


	4. Harry the Wizard

**Title: **TBWLtbPK

**Chapter:** Harry the Wizard.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**A/N **I am introducing my siblings to ffn!

/Snake speaking./

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS!**

**Most of this is the same as the book but Vernon is a... sympathetic guy and Petunia is a b***h. And there is subtle changes in speaking and dreams and reasons for stuff. Also I added TNBC segments in there! **

First change is right there -

V

Nearly five years had passed since the Dursleys had locked up their nephew in the cupboard, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of a small boy with messy black hair and green eyes, and what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy had been loved in the house, too.

Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it, and a skeleton in a pinstripe suit and a song. A haunting song. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"

Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

The spider scurried back over to Manny, whom was invisible, and settled itself in his hair. Manny tapped his snake-like fingers on the floor thoughtfully as the spiders in his hair crawled about.

When Harry was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody.

Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.

He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.

He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had, had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask questions — that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he mumbled, by way of a morning greeting, as it was the nicest thing he was allowed to say.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.

Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.

He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."

She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to investigate where that song came from.)

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" Vernon said, knowing that Harry would like to come to the zoo.

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.

Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.

The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.

Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.

He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).

The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.

Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.

On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.

The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.

But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.

While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.

"… roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. Aunt Petunia turned right around in her seat and yelled at Harry, her face like a crazed horse with a pearl necklace: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Dudley and Piers sniggered.

"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."

But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , , . , . , . , . .

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.

It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.

They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.

Harry felt, after ward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: 'I get that all the time.'

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

/And my massster mussst be sssso worried./

Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"You can talk!"

The snake nodded vigorously.

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.

The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, /Sssee you sssoon, amigo./

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?".

Aunt Petunia waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. She was so angry she could hardly speak. She managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before she collapsed into a chair.

Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, five of them happy, five miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.

This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.

His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only living family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.

A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.

At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.

The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's.

Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

Then it happened. The song. Harry ran out of the room and through the door. His sneakers pounded on the pavement as he ran.

_**{Wouldn't you like to see something strange?} **_

Harry ran faster but screeched to a halt at the gate of cemetery. They were locked shut. Mrs. Figg came up behind him and ordered him back to the house.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tail coats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.

He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and —_ two_ letters for Harry.

Harry picked up the first one and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs **

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, the black envelope set next to him on the table, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Asked Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"

"But —"

"I don't want to have contact with them. The boy will not leave!"

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. Manny squeezed himself under the bed, so that Vernon could have room.

"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly."I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."

"Quiet!" Hissed Uncle Vernon, as he glanced surreptitiously around.

"Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions." Whispered his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.

It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large bird cage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there… I need that room… make him get out…"

Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Manny burst through the door of Jack's office.

"Jack! They're trying to contact him!" He gasped.

Jack stood up and gazed around the room. He looked out the window and saw Lock, Shock and Barrel running through the courtyard.

"Get Lock, Shock and Barrel for me. We're going to go visit an old friend of mine."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.

They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."

Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.

He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — "AAAAARRRGH!"

Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive!

Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.

Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.

"I want —" he began as Vernon reluctantly handed the letters to Petunia but his aunt was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.

He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot at Petunia's instruction.

"See," she explained to Vernon, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Pet." Vernon said.

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Vernon, they're not like you and me," said Aunt Petunia.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one —

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut.

They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," shrieked Aunt Petunia "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

They drove. And they drove. Vernon carefully following his wife's directions. Even Dudley didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Aunt Petunia would bark an order and Uncle Vernon would have to take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering….

There was a blur outside the window and Harry pressed his face against the glass looking for the white blur, but there was nothing there.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Vernon suggested timidly, hours later, but Petunia didn't seem to hear him.

Exactly what she was looking for, none of them knew. She directed them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook her head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multi level parking garage.

"Mummy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked his father dully late that afternoon.

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, Petunia locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his father. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.

Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.

Still, you weren't eleven every day.

Aunt Petunia was back and she was smiling.

She was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer when they asked what she'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" She said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Aunt Petunia was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Aunt Petunia gleefully, clapping her hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Aunt Petunia, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Petunia's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.

She tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shrivelled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" She said cheerfully.

She was in a very good mood. Obviously she thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.

Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him

— three… two… one…

_**{COME WITH US AND YOU WILL SEE! THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!}**_

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, whether it be the letter writer or the singer.

BOOM.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package Petunia had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then —

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

"Oh before I be forgettin' I was told ter give this ter yah." Hagrid pulled out a skull n crossbones necklace. "Been told there's some 'idden knives in that there is."

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er — no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.

Aunt Petunia suddenly found her voice.

"Stop!" she commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver woman than Petunia Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave her; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a what?" gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what?" said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Aunt Petunia, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a — a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

And so Hagrid began his tale.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Ah, here we are! The ancestral orbs." Albus said as he stepped into a little used room. He turned to Jack and the three 13 year olds.

"Again Headmaster I thank you." Jack said. Albus Dumbledore waved it off.

"If Hogwarts thinks you should be here than who am I to refuse! However, why not just take the boy?"

"It is not our place to do so, we must wait till he answers our call." Jack explained.

"Okay oldest first. I'm going to need your names from Before." Lock stepped forward hesitantly.

"Faust Wynchester." He said. A pale yellow orb came down from the ceiling and stopped right in front of the teen devil.

"Place your hand on it." Dumbledore instructed. Lock did so and felt something inside him snap then rearrange itself. Jack was ready with a chair and led the teen to it. "Now to deage you."

"Woah- what! It took me 10 years to age from 8 to 13!" Jack gave Albus a look.

"I'm sorry Faust but it is necessary." Albus told him. "However, you could always take an ageing potion to restore yourself at a later date."

"Okay." Lock said. Dumbledore raised his wand and said the spell. Not much changed about Lock, he grew a bit shorter and his face became softer, though he didn't lose any of the muscle he'd gained nor did his hair grow any shorter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Wynchester." Albus nodded and motioned for the next part of the trio. Shock stepped forward.

"Melissa Betel. I have magic though. I just need to be deaged." She said timidly.

"What spells do you know?" Albus queried.

"..." Shock whispered, she looked at Jack. "It was me. I did it. I didn't know it would kill him though. I didn't!" She sobbed. Barrel ran over and comforted her.

"That's quite alright my dear. Come on over so I may cast the spell." Shock nodded and walked over. Her body became less curvy and her nose slightly smaller. She also grew shorter. Albus frowned. It seems he had noticed she had green skin. "We'll have to go see Professor McGonagall about making you appear more...human."

"Okay Barrel you next." Jack said encouragingly. Barrel nodded and stepped forward.

"Eric Flinn." A pale orange orb zoomed down and stopped in front of his face. Barrel touched it faintly, feeling a whir in his central power. When he decreased in age he became slightly rounder and definitely shorter.

An owl flew in through the window and screeched loudly. Dumbledore whistled lowly for the owl to land on his shoulder.

"Seems Harry's been picked up. Let's go see the Transfiguration teacher shall we?"

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.

A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

But Aunt Petunia wasn't going to give in without a fight, she would have made a good Gryffindor, a rotten one yes, but a good one nonetheless.

"Haven't I told you he's not going?" she hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and — tell him Vernon."

"If he wants to go, you won't stop him Pet," Vernon said softly but firmly. Hagrid nodded in agreement.

"He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

But she had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a fire cracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon freaked. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?"

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.

It was a dream, he told himself firmly. I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking.

But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."

He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open.

The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

"Don't do that."

Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.

"Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.

"Um — Hagrid?"

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

"I haven't got any money — and you heard Aunt Petunia last night… she won't pay for me to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed —"

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.

"Goblins?"

"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry.

Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see."

"Got everythin'? Come on, then." Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Petunia had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?"

"Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."

They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?"

"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope set**_

_**1 brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?

If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.

Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.

"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes.

He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eye glasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.

Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — two other young men are being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. To his left was a boy with the reddest hair he'd ever seen! Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the blond and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the blond boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Well that's rather rude isn't it. All the meals at Hogwarts originated from Helga Hufflepuff. And Hufflepuffs are loyal no matter the means. Are you saying you aren't loyal to anyone?" Harry giggled. "My name's Faust but everyone calls me Lock."

"I say, look at that man!" said the blond boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"What is with you?" Lock exclaimed.

"I think he's brilliant Harry told the blond coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the blond, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"Another rude question!" Lock shouted. The blond ignored him.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"See you at Hogwarts Faust!"

. , . , . , , , . , . , . , . , . . . , . , . , . , . , .

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"— and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Now let's not get stereotypical." Lock said walking up with a girl. "Hey, this is my friend Melissa Betel, but call her Shock. And Eric is-" Lock looked around. "Where's Barrel?"

"I don't know!" Shock said. "We have to go see you at school!"

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

"Did you guys see him?" Barrel asked.

"Yes, he is absolutely adorable." Shock exclaimed.

"Hmm." Lock said.

"You're no fun." Shock pouted.

"Barrel recheck your knot on your mask, I don't want you losing it."

"Jack never told us why we have to keep it on." Shock said, checking her knot.

"We lose it, and we'll be whisked back to Halloween Town." Lock explained pacing.

"Ow! Lock just because you're tail is invisible doesn't mean it won't hurt when you hit me with it."

"Sorry." Lock said sheepishly.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"Just yer wand left — oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red.

"You don't have to —"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, - they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.

Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty.

Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting.

He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Er — Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.

"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read.

His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"It's on my ticket."

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep.

He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up.

Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.

"Have fun Harry." He whispered.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Sneered Petunia.

She was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away.

Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone. He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.

The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one.

In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said a tall figure whom wore a hooded robe.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl with a purple dress on.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"All right, Lock, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.

Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

Wait. Faust?

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the figure.

"Hello," he said (Harry figured it was a male.). "First time at Hogwarts? Shock, Lock and Barrel are new, too. I think you know them?"

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —"

"How to get onto the platform?" he said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," he said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Shock."

"Er — okay," said Harry.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" Asked a tall red-haired teen with freckles.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

A boy identical to the first came over and helped, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

That caused Harry to laugh again.

"What's so funny." Harry whirled around to come inches away from Lock's grinning face.

"Hey Faust. They are." Harry said, pointing out the window.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who went in before the witch and boy with green hair?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!" The twins said in unison.

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor dear — no wonder he was alone, I wonder who he was with."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in.

"Anyone else sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and Lock. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron and Lock. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded as Lock gave him a weird look.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…"

He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, directing the question at both of them.

"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"My guardian isn't magical. I don't remember if my parents were." Lock answered.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron to Harry. "What are they like?"

"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

"I have to share my owl with my two best friends." Lock mumbled.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron and Lock so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"… and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"

Harry rolled his eyes as Lock said "It's just a name," under his breath.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

"Oh there you are Lock." Shock said walking in, Barrel in tow. "Hello, um, you." Shock said to Harry. Harry laughed and introduced himself.

"I'm Ron." Ron said, holding out his hand. Barrel and Shock gladly shook it.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , ,

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron and Barrel stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" Lock asked humorously

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef…"

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, Shock, Lock, and Barrel, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know" Lock scowled at the tone Ron used. " — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. Lock scowled deeper. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!"

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."

Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean and, strawberry. Shock got curry, grass and, coffee. Barrel ate a sardine one, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"That's it!" Lock said as he left the compartment.

"Was it something I did?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, he just doesn't like rude people." Shock explained giving a pointed look at Ron.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron, continuing to ramble. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"We'll catch you later." Barrel added before they left.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Lock! Lock! Slow down please!" Shock called, running after her 'leader'. Lock slowed down enough for Shock and Barrel to catch up.

"Augh! I just can't stand people like that!" He growled.

"What happened to Reap what you Sow?" Barrel asked.

"Harry likes him. On that account did he have the necklace?" Barrel blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah, he had it on." Barrel said. Lock nodded before continuing his walk.

"Oh. Crap." Lock said as he spotted the pale boy from the shop.

"What are you looking at?" The blond boy sneered.

"Well I thought garbage but then you opened your mouth." Lock jeered back. The blond's ears tinted pink.

Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair walked by.

"Have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Get out of here you filthy little Mudblood." The blond hissed.

Lock walked up to the blond, grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and punched him in the face. The girl gasped but didn't try to help the boy who just insulted her. Lock motioned for Shock and Barrel to follow him as they stepped around the fallen boy.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . . , . , . , . , . ,

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. Harry also noticed a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle

Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? This other boy has. You'll all be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

Lock sat with Shock, Barrel and a sandy haired boy.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"What's that toad doing here?" Lock asked.

"That girl was looking for one! Grab it!" Barrel said. Seamus caught the frog and handed it over to Barrel with a dimpled smile.

"My name's Seamus. Seamus Finnegan. What are yours?"

"Mine's Eric Finn." Barrel said.

"I like your hair." Seamus said staring at the green curls in awe.

"I like your smile." Barrel said innocently, causing Seamus to blush.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Shouted Lock towards a sniffling boy.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.

He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

"What the —?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

"It is amazing the first time you see it." Hermione said. Severus agreed, but didn't say anything out loud.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching.

The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment.

If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Betel, Melissa!"

A pretty young witch with pale skin sat on the stool. Her dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes only emphasized that skin. The tip of her button nose was a bright pink, as she was nervously excited to be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat hollered. Shock left to ge sit with her cheering Housemates.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finn, Eric!"

A squat boy went up to the stool. Exclamations could be heard about his green hair. Eric grinned causing the peachy skin near his navy blue eyes to crinkle.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all?

What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously.

"Wynchester, Faust."

A boy with blood red hair sat on the stool evaluating all four houses with his crystal blue eyes. Harry noticed that the boy had a mask tied to his belt. He looked at Eric and Melissa, they both had masks too.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat. Lock agilely hopped down from the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Ron made a rude comment across the table from Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — ").

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

_**{THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN! PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!}**_

Harry gasped. Albus waved his wand and ended the song, everyone stared at him.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

**END! A/N very long I know!**

**ADZ! Check out Just Beneath the Skin by DaDemonLovesMalfoy**

**My sister's poll! Iona Vortex is her user name. **


	5. Sensing a Mystery

**Title: TBWLtbPK**

**Chapter: Sensing a Mystery**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Here you go! Also my sister will update in about six minutes because she called dibs after me.** **And remember, You're all by yourself but your not alone.**

Lock sat at the table, absently picking at his food. He missed his two constant companions, and the week so far had not gone as well as planned. Malfoy had tried to humiliate him but crashing him down had been easy. Then they tried to steal his mask. It was horrifying. It had been a vicious battle, with Lock spewing curses that no 11 year old should know. Not that he was ashamed, it had saved his life.

Lock scowled and brushed the hair out of his eyes angrily.

"If it isn't the Halloween freak." Malfoy's drawling voice came.

"Oh no, not bruise boy." Lock replied sarcastically, causing a few students around him to twitter with laughter.

Draco turned a light shade of pink and was about to retort when Professor Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Draco shot one last glare at Lock before going back to his seat. "Here is your timetable Mr. Wynchester, seems it was found in the clutches of Peeves. Don't be late to class."

Lock stared at the teacher before bounding over to the Ravenclaw table, and plopping himself next to Shock.

"What do you have for your first class today?"

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Shock said off handedly as she talked with a girl with long blond hair. Lock deflated.

"Oh." Lock walked back to the Slytherin table and grabbed his small satchel before trying to hunt down the Potions classroom. He finally found the class with ten minutes to spare. Sighing dejectedly he let his forehead rest on the edge of the table.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think there would be anyone else here yet." Said a startled female voice. Shock looked up and saw the girl whom Malfoy called a 'Mudblood'. "May I sit there?" She asked pointing to the seat next to Lock.

"Um, sure?" Lock responded. She smiled and took out all her books and parchment arranging them carefully.

"My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Faust." Lock said easily, this girl was a lot like Shock, and would make a great companion.

A lot of other students started to file in just then and took their seats. Malfoy sneered and knocked all of Hermione's books onto the floor. Lock's eyes narrowed as he stuck out his foot to trip the blond. The boy toppled to the floor as Professor Snape barged through the door.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the Professor stalked up to the front of the class. The dark looking teacher looked down his hooked nose at Malfoy whom was still sprawled on the floor. Harry tapped his quill nervously.

"Get. Up." Snape barked. Malfoy shot up and looked at his feet. "Why, pray tell, were you on the floor?"

"He fell over a loose floor tile, tripping and accidentally knocking over Hermione's books." Lock answered quickly, the Professor spared him a glance before going to the front of the class and taking roll call.

**Harry POV.**

I sat in absolute fear when the Professor mentioned my celebrity status, as if the pickled animals weren't enough. I felt as though I had done something very wrong to make the teacher hate me.

Stupid Malfoy just sniggered at me from behind his hand. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh when we met, but he was a bully...

Professor Snape began to talk of such a glorious thing. Potions. I tried not to snort. If he likes Potions so much he should marry them! I tried to keep my giddy giggles inside of my mouth.

He stopped talking and I raised my eyebrows at my dorm mate Ronald.

Professor Snape suddenly fired a question at me. My eyes widened and I looked over at Ron for some help. However he looked as though he didn't know the answer. Hermione's and Faust's hands went up in the air. I bit my lip.

"I don't know sir." I answered dejected. I felt stupid, and not good enough.

Professor Snape made a comment about my fame and asked me another question. I looked over to where Hermione and Faust were sitting. Faust's hand wasn't up but Hermione's was. I looked up at my teacher hoping for him to pick someone else. No such luck.

"I don't know sir." I responded again. Why was he picking on me? After another comment he asked yet another question. I saw Faust whisper something to Hermione which made her put her hand down and glare at the Professor.

"I don't know." I whispered, feeling tears prickle in my eyes.

The professor glared at me before spewing the answers out. I felt my eyes well up, before he barked at everyone to copy it down. I picked up my feathery quill and shakily wrote it down. I hated that man. So very much.

The rest of the time did not get better at all. Neville made Seamus' cauldron melt and the professor blamed me! Then he took a point from Gryffindor. I buried my face in my hands, I was so disappointed in myself.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Lock caught up to Harry after the days classes and clapped a hand on his shoulder, he hated seeing his future King looking so sad.

"Hey, sorry about Potions class this morning." Harry shrugged as Ron came over.

"Hey, Harry. Man I told you Snape can be nasty. Oh, hey Wynchester. Hey Harry can I go with you to meet Hagrid?" Ron asked rapidly. Harry nodded.

"You wanna come Faust?" Lock nodded and grabbed onto Harry's wrist leading the way (as he had been there before in the summer). Ron raised his eyebrows and giggled obnoxiously, like the immature child he was.

Faust and Harry ignored him as the trudged on to Hagrid's hut.

"You know Harry, Hagrid has a large back dog named Fang." Harry's eyes widened and Ron stopped walking.

"Is he... dangerous?" Harry squeaked. Lock shook his head quickly, terrified that he'd scared the new King.

"Nonono! Not at all! He's a big ball of fun!" Lock exclaimed a bit too happily, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh. Okay!" Harry said, reclaiming a hold on Lock's hand and dragging him the rest of the way to the cottage.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang —back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

Harry smiled as he entered the small shack giving Fang a pat on the head. Hagrid welcomed the three cheerfully.

"Congratulations on gettin' in ter Gryffindor, though I would'er still been ya friend if yeh was stuck with those evil Slytherins." Hagrid told Harry. "Now then, who're they?" Hagrid said pointing to Ron, and Lock.

"These are my friends. Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor, and Faust Wynchester, a Slytherin." Hagrid seemed taken aback that Harry would be friends with a Slytherin. Lock held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Hagrid hesitantly shook Faust hand.

"Yeh guys want some tea? I made some rock cakes also." Hagrid said after a moment placing a plate of said cakes on the table. Harry tried to bite into one but failed miserably. It certainly was living up to it's name. Faust seemed to notice this and didn't make a grab for one, Ron however, kept gnawing at his trying to break off a piece.

**Faust's POV.**

_'Oh my King, Weasley could you be a bigger idiot!' _I thought as I watched the retarded red-head try to bite through a rock cake.

Harry giggled as Fang started to drool all over his robes. I smiled, that dog was a super great agent. Fang bounded over to me and I casually scratched him behind the ears. Hagrid, Harry, and Weasley were all included in a conversation about classes. I noticed a piece of paper fluttering from under a tea cozy. I nudged Harry and nodded towards it. He picked it up.

**Harry's POV.**

I looked at the piece of paper Faust had pointed out. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

_**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.**_

My heart skipped a few beats. Ron had told me someone had broken in but he hadn't said the date. What a mystery. I reread the passage quickly and nearly fell out of my chair.

_'That vault! We were at that vault.'_ I decided to voice this aloud.

"Faust!" I whispered., "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while me and Hagrid were there!"

Hagrid must have over-heard me because he stiffened.

"Did you know Hagrid?" I asked pleadingly. There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet my eyes this time.

He grunted and offered him another rock cake. I knew from past experience that it meant yes, but he didn't want to admit it. I let Faust read the story.

_**Faust' POV**_

_**'The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.' **_I stopped, and leaned towards Harry while Ron distracted Hagrid with more dragon talk.

"Pssst. Harry. Did you guys take anything from the vault?"

"Hagrid did empty vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out a grubby little package wrapped with brown paper. Do you think the robbers were looking for that thing?"

"Maybe, it must be very valuable. Maybe it's a super powerful book." I relayed.

"Can't be, it was shaped all funny."

"A decoy perhaps?"

"Maybe?" Harry shrugged and went back to talking with Hagrid.

Sometime later we took our leave so we could make it in time for dinner. As we walked to the castle, I sensed something in the Forbidden Forest. There was a cry and before I even thought of a plan I was racing towards the forest, leaving Harry and Ron to continue towards the large building, the former lost in his own questions and Weasley caring to much for his stomach.

**IMPORTANT REVIEW!**

**What should happen? **

**A) Faust/Lock finds a wounded unicorn and he runs to tell Hagrid.**

**B) Hagrid stops him before he can get into the Forest and hands him over to Dumbledore who completely understands.**

**C) Faust/Lock finds nothing as he is to overwhelmed to go into the Forest. **

**D) Jack is visiting.**

**Please choose!**


	6. Saving Halloween: Part 1

**Title: TBWLtbPK**

**Chapter:**** Saving Halloween part 1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N:**** TAKES PLACE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND WEEK OF SEMPTEMBER!**

_Sometime later we took our leave so we could make it in time for dinner. As we walked to the castle, I sensed something in the Forbidden Forest. There was a cry and before I even thought of a plan I was racing towards the forest, leaving Harry and Ron to continue towards the large building, the former lost in his own questions and Weasley caring to much for his stomach. _

Lock ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the Forest. At the edge however he hesitated. A heavy sense of Halloween Town saturated the air, but Jack wouldn't seem the type to come from the forest.

"Hey! What yeh doin' by the Forest!" Hagrid yelled as he came towards Lock with a lantern. Lock began to panic, and tore into the Forest blindly following the sense of his home. Lock felt a tingling sensation in his body and almost tripped as his body grew back to it's original height. He cried out in agony as his small fangs bit down on his tongue. Looking back, he saw his tail swinging wildly, then he ran straight into something, or more accurately, someone.

Jack grabbed Lock's wrist to prevent him from falling backwards. After helping the boy correct himself, he spoke.

"Halloween Town needs help. Take me to him." Jack stated somberly.

"But- you're not allowed to tell him! He has to be called!" Lock exclaimed.

"I'm not going to tell him Lock, we just need his help. Along with the help of anyone else."

"Why what's wrong?" Jack looked towards the castle.

"I'll tell you once we get to the castle." Lock nodded and started to lead the way.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Ron," Harry asked stopping abruptly, "Where's Faust?"

Ron looked around before shrugging, "I don't know. Who cares?" Harry's hands curled into fists.

"Who cares? Who cares! I bloody well care! He's my friend, and we left him outside! And you aren't being a really good friend!" Harry shouted in frustration.

"Woah! Okay, we'll go look for him." Ron said, staring longingly at the Great Hall. "Let's go, maybe we'll make it back in time for the end of dinner."

Harry and Ron pushed open the front doors and were met with the sight of a teenage boy...and a skeleton in a suit.

"AAAAHHHH!"

, . , . , . , . , . , , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Calm down, everyone, calm down. Jack has promised to return soon, with help." The Mayor called out.

"What if he's to late!"

"The portal is bending to their pressure!"

"We need the new King!"

"Jack will save us! You should trust in him. The new King will save us! All we must do is call! Call him! Call from the bottom of your souls!" The Mayor announced.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Oogie Boogie snuck off as the Town started to sing. Sneering, Oogie crept towards the Cottage. Raising an arm, Oogie prepared to turn the handle and enter, however, a horrible burning centered on the left forearm prevented it. Oogie cursed and fled to the portal that was always open.

. , . , . , . , . , . , , . . , . , . , . , . , . , , . . , .

"Harry calm down," Lock said, trying to get Harry to stop gibbering. "This is Jack, remember, my guardian."

"He's a skeleton!" Harry exclaimed. "And who are you? Did you see Faust when you came in?" Harry asked. Lock sighed.

"Harry, I am Faust."

"Oh my gods, what did he do to you?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing Harry. Please, just talk to Jack, please." Harry nodded hesitantly, and the 13-year-old Faust helped him to his feet.

"Why are you older?" Harry whispered. He felt as though one of his best friends was being taken from him.

"I uh accidentally fell into a puddle of aging potion."

"Oh." Jack turned around with a wide grin on his face.

"Harold, I presume?" Harry nodded mutely. "Excellent! Now I need you to go get some of your friends, we have a serious issue that needs to be addressed. We need to save Halloween."

, . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Oogie quickly transformed into a white Grimm before entering the secret portal. Appearing on the other side the Grimm trotted to the throne room. Sitting there was a figure hidden in shadows, but two red eyes looked out of the gloom sadistically.

"I have found a body, and with Halloween Town soon coming to an end, I will seize the stone. Your job, is to make sure_** he **_dies during the Halloween Town battle."

"Yes, my Lord."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Me? Save Halloween? Is that even possible?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You will have the help of your friends of course." Jack said. Lock turned towards the skeleton in shock, letting Harry catch view of his tail.

"Faust!" Harry squeaked, "you have a tail!"

Lock spun around to face Harry again. The boy was pale as porridge, and his green eyes were impossibly wide. Lock looked at Harry with calculating blue eyes. 'What lie will he believe?' Lock thought.

"Jack accidentally did it, because he is part of Halloween, and I had a magical potion on me, so they reacted weird giving me a tail." Harry looked dubious for a minute before nodding in acceptance.

"Harold please gather a few people that you deem acceptable for this task." Jack told the 1st year. Harry nodded and went to get Ron from the corner.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , , , . , . , .

"Mayor the song isn't carrying!" Someone from the crowd called out. Mayor looked confused, before turning to Sally.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked softly. Sally observed the sky first then the rest of town square. The orb in the central monument wasn't on.

"We have to wait." She said.

"Wait!"

"They'll be no time!"

"We'll all be destroyed."

"QUIET!" Mayor yelled, "Sally please continue.

"We'll have to wait until either Jack or Harold touches the door, or comes in. As soon as the globe is glowing once more, we'll start singing. It will carry then."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Caput Draconis." Harry stated. The portrait swung open and Harry quickly scrambled in, followed by Ron. Looking around the common room Harry quickly spotted Neville. Ron seemed to notice this and said,

"Oh, not that doofus. He can't do anything." Harry glared at Ron and walked over to Neville. He leaned down to whisper,

"Neville, we need your help, go wait outside the portrait and stay there with Ron, no matter what, until I get there." Neville nodded mutely, completely trusting Harry. He stood and exited followed by Ron. Harry looked around nervously, trying to decide whom else to bring.

Fred and George watched as ickle firstie Harry went to speak with Seamus. The Irish boy nodded and left the portrait hole.

"Seems as though-" Fred began.

"-the Firsties-"

"-are up to something." They chorused, then communicating in a way that only they knew, they stood and headed towards the portrait hole after Harry.

"We're coming with." They said simultaneously, as the exited. The three first years froze.

"We-we're not going anywhere." Ron stuttered.

"Y-yeah, nowhere at all." Neville agreed. Fred and George raised their left eyebrows before looking at each other and crossing their arms.

"They're going on an adventure-"

"-and don't want to bring us along-" the two looked back at the first year boys.

"Must be exciting." They said.

"Fine, you can come." Harry sighed finally.

"Can I come too?" Piped a voice from behind Fred and George. The twins whirled around and there stood Hermione.

"No! Not you." Ron said instantly. Hermione was unphased and kept her gaze locked on Harry.

"I know a lot of spells that could maybe help on your adventure." She stated easily.

"She's coming too." Harry confirmed. Ron stared at him mouth agape.

"We should go get Eric, too, he's the top student of Hufflepuff." Hermione said. Harry nodded instantly and told her to go get him, then to meet up with them in the front hall.

. , . , . , . , ., ., . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Lock stood in the doorway of the First Year's Boys' Dorm. He needed two of the occupants, Draco Malfoy, as much as he loathed the boy, and Blaise Zabini. Drawing his wand he conjured two small pieces of paper with the same general message. 'Meet me in the Common room.' He quickly threw one at each boy and went downstairs to the common room. Lock was surprised that no one had questioned who he was, they had all simply looked up, observed him for a minute, and then looked back down. Of course he had had the sense to make his tail invisible once more.

Blaise came down the stairs a few moments later, trailing behind him was Draco. They scanned the room subtly and seemed to notice Lock who was hiding in the shadows. Lock smirked, most of his House were good Slytherins, but none were as sharp as these two First years. Blaise casually walked out of the portal as Draco walked over to Lock.

"State your name and business." The blond boy said coolly.

"Faust, and I need your help." Before Lock had even blinked, Draco had the tip of his wand on the older boy's neck.

"Do I. Look. Stupid?" Draco said chillingly. Faust opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. Draco didn't waver.

"I am Faust, I just fell into some aging potion." The wand dug deeper into his throat. "Okay, this is my real age I was using a glamour before, but we don't have the time for this." Lock grabbed the wand from Draco and flipped the small boy over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" Draco shouted, causing several students to stand and point their wands at Lock. Lock raised a red eyebrow.

"Professor Snape wishes to see him, he's refusing." No one moved so Lock just walked out.

Blaise looked up as Lock came out of the portal. He took in the shouting Draco, the self-assured red-head, and Draco's lack of wand.

"Where to?" Lock smirked at him and placed Draco on the ground.

"First convince him to come with." Blaise looked at Draco with something akin to glee.

"Come with, or I'll tell your father that you lost the journal he gave you." Draco glared at the black boy. Before crossing his arms and looking at Lock. Lock motioned for them to follow.

The trekked over to Ravenclaw Tower, making no conversation on the way. The trio finally arrived at the Tower and looked at the bronze-knocker eagle. It came to life and looked Lock in the eye.

"To change the nature of a man,

You need neither love, hate or a life span.

You require only a letter,

And the clothes of a tree, absent in winter.

What can change the nature of a man?"

_'__You need only a letter...and the clothes of a tree...absent in winter. That'd be a leaf! A leaf? No B-leaf. Belief!'_ Lock looked at the eagle with a smirk on his face.

"That which can change the nature of a man is belief." Lock told the knocker. The knocker became inanimate again and the door swung open.

Lock entered the common room and looked around. He spotted Shock in the corner talking with the same blonde girl from the morning. Walking over swiftly he tapped Shock on the shoulder. The young witch looked up and shot to her feet.

"Lock what happened?" She whispered.

"No time to explain. We need your help to save Halloween Town."

"Luna's coming with." Shock told him. Lock looked over at the blonde who was playing with a feather.

"Fine, just hurry up."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

There was a long creak as the gate of Halloween Town seemed to bend inward. The cat alarm was cranked so that it yowled for everyone's attention.

"Everyone proceed to your houses! Protect your loved ones! Defend yourself! Halloween Town is coming to an end!" The Mayor called. Everyone scuttled off towards their homes, talking their children with them.

"No! Stay here! Jack won't let Halloween Town be destroyed! We have to stay and watch the orb!" Some of the towns people seemed conflicted, but stayed none-the-less. If they're town was to be destroyed, they would be destroyed with it.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Jack stood in the front hall pacing, as Harry arrived with his group of friends. Everyone's reaction was quite different. Neville went a pale as Jack before gibbering, Seamus looked up at the skeleton before whimpering in fear, Fred and George attached themselves to each of Jack's legs and started to babble like mad, Ron wouldn't come within 10 feet of the skeleton and Harry just stood their watching everyone's reaction.

Lock and his group came a few moments later. Lock grinned at Jack as Shock ran to give him a hug. Luna made a cryptic comment and the two Slytherins wavered uncertainly behind Lock.

Jack stopped and looked down at all of them, giving a deep laugh. He stopped when he noticed Hermione and Barrel come walking around the corner. Hermione looked up at him, studied his clothes and then his face. Then, she fainted. Barrel looked down at her with concern and tried to wake her up. He finally succeeded and Hermione sat up, eyes wide.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jack, the Pumpkin King, and current ruler of Halloween Town. However that is not important right now. Tonight, you will fight holidays. You will protect Halloween, and you will not hesitate. Understood?" Everyone nodded, except Hermione.

"We have to save Halloween. Why? What are the other holidays do to with this?" She questioned. Everyone looked at Jack expectantly, however it was Lock who answered.

"When a holiday figure reaches the end of their leadership the holiday becomes weak. Now each holiday figure as the 'animalistic' urge to destroy the other holidays, because in the days of beyond old there was only one holiday. There has been a fued for over a thousand years as to which holiday it was. Ultimately there can only be one. Now the last Holiday Battle was 500 years ago where Valentines day was nearly destroyed. Now that Jack is going to retire and the new King hasn't come Halloween Town grows weak."

"And we can save it." Hermione questioned.

"It shouldn't be too hard, the swatzers ate Earth's second moon before anyone noticed it." Everyone looked at the blonde girl, before looking back at Jack.

"Follow me." The skeleton commanded. Jack started to walk swiftly towards the Forest. Draco looked up at Lock dubiously, but Lock ignored him and kept following Jack. The eventually made it to a small niche of trees where there was a mysterious glowing white orb the size of a hula hoop. Jack stepped in and disappeared. Lock, Shock and Barrel followed. All the Hogwarts students looked at each other uncertainly.

"GERONIMO!" Shouted the Weasley twins as the ran into the portal. Draco and Blaise entered afterwards followed by Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Luna. Hermione cast one glance around before stepping through, followed lastly by Harry.

They appeared in another forest, however this one was more scarcely populated, and had a soft orange scheme to it. Walking behind Jack like ducklings they came to a ring of trees. Just inside they could see all of the popular holiday figures. The Easter Bunny, the St. Patrick's day leprechaun,Cupid, the Thanksgiving Turkey, Santa Clause, and Uncle Sam. All of them fighting to get into Halloween Town.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, terrified at the crazed expressions of the holiday figures.

"We have to get them away from the tree and back into their own worlds," Jack said over the noise. "Someone needs to create a plan, I must say mine always backfire." Ron seemed to perk up at the word plan and immediately went to stand by Jack.

"I have a plan." He said. Draco sneered and crossed his arms. Jack nodded.

"I have to keep Harold by the tree, he has a special job." Ron nodded.

"First, everyone has to blast away the other holidays somehow-"

"Expelliamus." Hermione said looking at the plan Ron had drawn. Ron scowled.

"Anyway, then GRANGER will make a shield around the tree," Ron stared pointedly at Hermione so she wouldn't interrupt him. "George, you will then blast Santa away then go out at try to get him to his tree. Then at two minute intervals everyone will take their assigned figure, blast them away and get them back. Fred, you take the Turkey, Neville and Luna take Cupid, Melissa and Faust take Easter, Seamus and Eric the leprechaun-"

"This is because I'm Irish ain't it?" Seamus interrupted.

"AND the Slytherins will take old Sam, while I try to open the doors on time and help anyone." Everyone nodded in determination.

"Let's do this." Fred crowed. Everyone raised there wands and cast Expelliamus towards the holiday figures.

**A/N Don't hate me! My sister is literally about to beat me with a dictionary because I am cutting into her time! **

***I gave her the idea.***

**And I of course THANK you for that.**

***...***

**Review.**


	7. Saving Halloween Part 2

_**Title: TBWLtbPK**_

_**Chapter: Saving Halloween part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**A/N sorry for the wait**_

_"George, you will then blast Santa away then go out at try to get him to his tree. Then at two minute intervals everyone will take their assigned figure, blast them away and get them back. Fred, you take the Turkey, Neville and Luna take Cupid, Melissa and Faust take Easter, Seamus and Eric the leprechaun-"_

_"This is because I'm Irish ain't it?" Seamus interrupted._

_"AND the Slytherins will take old Sam, while I try to open the doors on time and help anyone." Everyone nodded in determination. _

_"Let's do this." Fred crowed. Everyone raised there wands and cast Expelliamus towards the holiday figures._

The crazed holidays flew away from the trees and landed in a heap. As they tried to disentangle themselves Hermione set up the barrier. Behind her stood George, wand aimed at the quickly approaching form of Santa Claus. He grinned.

"Looks like I'll be getting coal this Christmas." George joked causing his twin to laugh. The thirteen year old redhead spewed out the blasting curse at the green skinned fat man. Running out into the fringe he began battling the Christmas figure. They watched for two minutes as George cast a body bind on Santa causing the red suited man to freeze. The spell would only hold for a few seconds though, as the magic of Christmas was much greater than that of a mere wizard, especially a Third year.

"Fred, go." Ron commanded. Fred grinned crazily before popping his shoulders and fingering his wand.

"This turkey's going to fry. AAAHH!" Fred blasted the giant turkey and chased after it, hollering like a madman which seemed to confuse the bird.

"Harry, I need you to start reading." Jack urged. Harry nodded and walked over. "Place your hand on the door and read this."

Jack handed Harry a faded piece of yellow paper with only a few readable words. Harry looked up at him.

"I don't think I can read this." Harry told the skeleton.

"Just try. I have faith that you'll know the missing parts." Jack said. Harry nodded and placed his hand on the Jack 'O lantern door, not knowing that the light in central was now on, not knowing that they had started a silent vigil. Not knowing that he was about to save all of Halloween Town.

_**«**__**'Twas a long time ago,» **_

Luna and Neville started to battle Cupid, who shot arrow after arrow at them.

_**«**__**,longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.» **_

Shock and Lock took on their holiday figure, using spells that the first years have never heard of.

_**«**__**For the story that you are **_

_**about to be told, »**_

Barrel and Seamus tackled the leprechaun.

_**«**__**took place in the holiday worlds of old.»**_

The Slytherins smirked before taking on Old Sam.

_**«**__**Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.»**_

All students excluding Harry and Hermione were battling furiously against the holidays, Santa being by far the strongest.

_**«**__**If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.»**_

Jack smiled, realizing that Harry no longer needed the aid of the paper.

«_**They all live in a place parents say don't exist. But its there sitting through the heat, cold and mist. See, each figure rules a little town in a tree, a wonderful home to each it, she, and he. All live in peace, until one becomes weak with age. Then all of the others filter their rage.»**_ Harry paused as he felt a tingling beneath his hands._**«Before this ancient ring was created, year after year it was debated. Through vicious harsh fighting in which none ever won. Trying to decide who was the true one. Today the holidays try to destroy the weaker.»**_

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Halloween Town looked up at the sky singing joyfully, even as they heard Harold's voice.

_**«**__**I will to stay this day of October.» **_The town cheered, happy that they were saved. However, Harold's voice continued past the chant of preservation.

_**«**__**This town will stay under rule of a new King.»**_ Sally's doll eyes went wide.

"Jack, no!" She screamed as the town started to sing Halloween Town's song.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Harry started a bit when he heard the song float from the tree. Unknown to him, the closer holidays were becoming weaker.

_**«To stay a**__**s a candidate of the tree ring.» **_

The holidays were one by one shoved back into their trees. At the same time Harry's scar started to burn, and a small trickle of blood formed.

_**«From bloodline the prince has been called, a sure heir. Truly chosen the prince will be called here.» **_

Harry started to visibly shake, and became pale and clammy. Hermione shrieked as she saw him and ran over to help, she was stopped by Jack however. Everyone tried to get past the skeleton, Shock, Lock, and Barrel, but it was no use.

_**«And called he has been, answering he stands before thee! Chanting this old chant, hands laid upon tree!» **_

A bright red light engulfed Harry for a moment and Lock sighed thinking it was over, that Harry had read all the handwritten text that had been placed unto the compulsive paper. That is why he had not expected Harry to go further. Lock turned around ready to grab the boy.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel, as your King I order you not to take action." Lock froze, eyes deadly. He couldn't move, but his brain ran a mile a minute, plotting revenge. As Harry started the next phrase a noise distracted Jack, allowing Draco to get past. The blond boy ran and pulled Harry away from the tree. Harry blinked before clinging to Draco and crying. The Slytherin boy seemed to freeze up at the fact that his school rival was crying into HIS shoulder before a loud noise made both boys look up.

Oogie sat upon a giant cyclops' shoulder. Cackling evilly as the cyclops gave out a roar, Oogie sent a spell towards Harry and Draco, who were still standing within a few centimeters of each other. Hermione sent a spell towards them, creating a bubble. The spell reflected back towards Oogie who agilely stepped out of the way.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Draco looked up at the hooded figure in disbelief. He knew that voice from somewhere.

The other students were already shooting of spells left and right, only further aggravating the cyclops. It started to wave it's massive arms around knocking over the children. Hermione took a bad blow and fell unconscious. Draco spotted a fallen branch near by and got an idea.

"Potter help me lift this over the cyclops' head." Harry nodded the two enemies sent Wingardium Leviosa at the large branch, letting fall with a crack over the cyclops' head. The large beast started to waver. Oogie slid down the arm of the cyclops, the cape tied around the neck flapping up slightly to show black pants and shoes underneath. Stupefying all the children Oogie paused.

"Jack, I really am sorry I have to do this. Obliviate!" Oogie carefully extracted the memory of the last ten minutes. Oogie then proceeded to do the same to Barrel, Shock and Lock.

"One last thing," Oogie pointed a wand at Harry. "Flux De Haem Desino."

Oogie stole back to the soon to be ruler of the Wizarding World, bringing the cyclops with.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

"My Master, I have completed your task. I have stopped the boy from becoming king, and left him to die of a 'heart attack'." Oogie gloated.

Quirrell stood from the stool, the back of his head still facing Oogie. Red eyes filled with rage glared at the 'assassin'.

"You've done what! You were not to interfere unless one tried to stop the boy from becoming King! It would have killed him!"

"M-My Master, you said I needed to make sure the boy was dead. Does i-it matter how?" Voldemort calmed at Oogie's words.

"No, I suppose not. The stone will be mine, and with Quirrell's help, I'll get it on Halloween."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

As soon as Oogie had left the clearing Draco and Blaise ran over to Harry. They had both pretended to be hit with the spell so that they could help the others in need. Draco went to work reversing the spell while Blaise woke the others. Lock stood up and walked over to Jack, whom was cradling his skull.

"You order me? You order me!" The red-haired boy shouted, Jack ordering him to stop being his last memory.

"Please Lock, not so loud." Jack pleaded. Lock glared at him. "Everyone please line up. Lock, please, if you would do the spell."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Petrificus Totalus Sum." Shock said pointing her wand at the group of Hogwarts students.

"Thank you Shock. Bring me the two Third Years first. Lock, what do you know about them?"

"They're nut jobs. Crazy, always saying crazy things, doing crazy things." Lock explained, tail lashing back and forth.

"Then a dream would suffice." Jack placed a finger on each of the twins' foreheads. The boys' eyes became glazed before they fell into a deep sleep. "The bushy-haired one next. Thank you."

"Book smart, always reading a textbook, top of the class for Gryffindor." Jack sighed. "May I recommend something?"

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Dumbledore met Jack at the gates with a large smile. Giving a student to each House-elf, that stood next to him, to take back to bed, Dumbledore turned back towards Jack and his three companions.

"All went well, I presume." Albus asked.

"Yes, it did. We were able to name him prince and-"

"Jack tried to make him King without Harry actually acknowledging it. It would have killed him. Draco saved him, Granger, Weasley, and Harry know about your dog, and Harry needs to be out of class and meals until Halloween." Lock told Dumbledore coldly. "I'll just go to McGonagall and get the spells replaced."

"We'll go with him." Shock and Barrel said, scurrying after Lock. Dumbledore turned solemn eyes on Jack.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Harold will need to stay away from others, not including the Weasley twins. They know that no one will believe their shared 'dream' but they will look after Harold." Dumbledore nodded and left to check on the Halloween trio.

. , ., . , . , ., , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

"How are you three?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the Transfiguration room.

"Fine." Lock hissed.

"He's mad at Jack." Shock told Albus.

"Yeah, doesn't like to be ordered around." Barrel explained.

"None of us do!" Shock added. Barrel nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I do believe no one likes to be ordered around. Can you please tell me why Harry must be out of classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry will become a different creature of Halloween every few days so his body can see which he's most compatible with." Barrel told him.

"I see. Would any of you care for a Pepper-Up potion? Classes start in two hours."

"No thanks." Shock said. Barrel shook his head no, and Lock was already asleep.

"Would you two take Lock to Slytherin Dorms?" The two tricksters nodded and lifted their leader. Albus smiled, and went to inform all the teachers of Harry's predicament, 'accidentally' forgetting to tell Professor Quirrell.

**A/N Do you know how hard it is to keep Oogie's identity a secret!**

**originally this was longer because I had added a bit of Harry adapting to different bodies but I too****k it out because I thought that was a better ending line. **

**Now. Which creatures of Halloween should Harry be? I already have vampire and werewolf for sure. **


	8. Second Chance

**Title:TBWLtbPK**

**Chapter: Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: no es mio**

**A/N in this fic the trio and Neville found out the second week of September about the dog, but will not ****'figure' it out until the normal time. And the 'incident' in Flying class will happen on the Thursday November 1st instead of the original Tuesday October 30th**

_Also when the twins are speaking assume it's George speaking first unless otherwise specified._

The four elder vampires of Halloween Town (for there was a recent teenager by the name of Vladimir) were called to form a circle in the cottage around the black candle. The blue flame flickered eerily as the Vampires chanted.

"Fangs that glint in the moonlight, creatures of the night. Skin as pale as the moon, must get in if dawn comes soon. Churning stomach yearning elements, lust or blood, beware of the blood blossom's bud. We four of Halloween, give form to one who is neither man nor teen. Our young prince is seeking form, so we give him the power to transform."

The candle flame turned purple before it returned to the original blue. The four vampires went back to their home to get Vladimir settled.

, . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Harry awoke the next morning and several thoughts kept running through his head.

_'__What is a dog guarding in the school. I'm sure Hermione would know. If I told her. But, why should I, she'll just scold me for snooping.'_

And

_'Gods, I feel so clammy, and hungry. Very hungry.' _

Harry heard the other boys shuffle about and get ready for class, however he just couldn't do so himself. Almost all the boys had left when Ron parted his bed curtains a bit. Harry's eyes flashed lilac before he shot to the corner of the bed curtains. The red head didn't seem to notice and grinned.

"Come on Harry, we're going to be late to breakfast." Harry's stomach made a flip.

"No, I-I feel sick. I'll just stay here." Ron looked at him.

"Harry, come on. I bet Granger won't tell on us, and you don't have to worry about that dog it's on the third floor, we don't have classes today. Or are you just trying to-"

"Ron I said I'm not going!" Harry snarled with his eyes glowing lilac and his wrist itching. Ron stumbled away from the curtain.

"O-okay. H-hope you f-feel better." Harry quickly closed the bed curtain and let out a loud hissing noise when the sunlight came in contact with his skin. Eyes no longer glowing, Harry cradled his hand to his chest.

"Me too."

. , . , . , . , . , . , , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Granger. Psst. Granger." Ron whispered as the bushy haired girl walked past him. She turned up her nose and kept walking. Ron glared and followed her to the library. When he got there she was already studying. "Granger- Hermione, it's important."

"What do you want." She hissed.

"I think Harry is a vampire." He whispered. Hermione narrowed her eyes before pulling a book from the stack next to her.

"Vampires are said to have pale skin, almost the color of moonlight." Hermione read. "The last time I saw Harry he wasn't that pale."

"But this morning he was! I saw him. His eyes started to glow a sorta purple too!" Hermione's eyes went wide. "So he is a vampire!"

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe shouting is not allowed in the library." Dumbledore told the redhead, twinkle gone from his eyes. "Harry is just fine, but will not be in classes until Halloween."

"B-but I saw..." Ron spluttered.

"I'm sure you did, but certain people should not be informed, do you not think." Ron nodded.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Harry blinked his large green eyes twice and faintly wondered where he was. The room was very dark, and Harry could barely see. The next moment however everything seemed to be set into place, and Harry saw Madame Pomfrey come bustling in and begin to check his vitals. He didn't have a pulse. Poppy sighed.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry croaked. The nurse jumped about a foot in the air.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"W-what's wrong with me?"

"We think-" started Fred.

"-we can-" added George

"-explain." They chorused. Poppy nodded and exited the room. The two thirteen year olds sat on either side of Harry. Said boy's stomach growled, and his teeth enlogated.

"You are for the time being a vampire." George told him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well," Fred said, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "George and I had this dream..."

The twins retold what had happened in their dream, each interjecting at different times and causing Harry's eyes to flick back and forth as if he were watching a ping-pong game. When the had finished Harry looked worried.

"But, that didn't really happen, did it?" The twins shrugged.

"Don't know." They told him.

"But, what we do know is that you-"

"-will have to transform into many creatures."

Harry fainted.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

"Why are you guys allowed to help me?" Harry asked when he had awoken. The twins grinned, bright enough to be seen in the gloom.

"Because we're the best-"

"-the bravest-"

"-my dear brother I do believe you mean craziest-"

"-oh yeah-"

"-boys this school can handle!" They crowed. Harry laughed as his stomach rumbled again. He blushed as the two teens looked at him.

"Are you hungry?" George asked with concern. Harry nodded weakly. Fred put a cloak over Harry and carried him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered.

"The Room of Requirement of course." Fred told him. Harry stayed silent for the duration of the trip, and had almost fallen asleep when they arrived. "Okay Harry, think of what you need and then we'll go inside."

Harry thought hard about what he wanted. In the end however he had no idea what he needed and let instinct take over. Fred and George entered the room and stared in awe. Harry quickly made his way away from the teens and to one corner of the room. The room was lit by softly glowing orbs, bright enough to illuminate every corner. They all stood in a meadow with lush grass. In the far left corner of the room, a rain storm could be seen pouring the rain down harshly to the ground. However in the far right a large tornado spun rapidly, but never moved its position. The near left corner only contained a tree, which the twins thought was boring, that is why the were fascinated by the huge fire in the middle of the room.

The two redheads heard the creak of a metal door and turned to look at the large metal box in the final corner. Most of Harry's body was blocked by the door of the box but George was reassured when he saw Harry's feet.

"What you got there Harry!" Fred called out. Harry closed the door causing the twins' eyes to go wide.

"Blood bags." Harry responded quietly as he sunk his teeth into one and walked over to the roaring fire. He let out a content sound as the heat and energy of the fire wrapped around him.

"Harry, you aren't just a vampire-"

"-you're an elemental." Harry's eyes flashed lilac with worry.

"Is that a good thing?" The eleven year old asked timidly. George frowned slightly before walking over to embrace Harry.

"Yes Harry, it is a good thing, and even if it wasn't, you know you can count on us." Fred nodded from behind George, both whom know seemed a lot older to Harry. The young orphan's eyes filled up with tears and he hugged George back fiercely. Fred took this time to ask for a mirror from the room.

"Come on Harry, take a look." Fred urged. Harry looked up from George's arm and gasped.

. , . , , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Draco looked at the textbook in front of him. He didn't read it though, no matter what it looked like. Someone had messed with his memories, he knew. How? His memories told him that he had a pleasant time in the common room. However when he awoke he could feel the earth on him. Another thing, it concerned the Potter boy. He'd been wherever he was last night. After twenty more minutes of staring at his book he slammed it shut and stuffed it into his bag. Staring moodily at the table he tried to remember what happened, but he only succeeded in giving himself a headache.

"So if he's a vampire, he's the bad guy right?" Draco heard the Weasel say.

"Do you think Harry would be the bad guy?" Granger responded. Draco smirked with triumph. How priceless. His worst enemy had a secret. Draco grabbed his bag and left to go find Severus.

. , . , . , . , . ,, . , . ,. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Harry stared at his reflection one of his hands coming up to touch his hair. It was...silver. Not gray or really blond but an actual silver color, shimmering in the light. In addition to that there we're four streaks of various color. The first dark brown, like his original hair color, the second orange, like the Weasleys', the third a light blue, and the final dark grey.

"What happened to my hair!" Harry shouted, eyes flashing lilac. "And my eyes, they've never done that before, and my glasses! I didn't even realize I've lost them! Help me look!"

"Harry, calm down." George told the panicking boy. "It's okay. I'd say it suits you."

"Yeah! The ladies will be dropping at your feet." Fred joked.

"Fred, I can't go out in the sunlight you know." Harry reminded the teen.

"Right. Riiiiiight." Fred nodded showing he understood.

George chuckled. Harry smiled sweetly as the two older boys began to wrestle.

. . , , . , . , . , . , . , . .,. , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Draco knocked three times on Severus' door, and waited for the bat-like man to open the door. His godfather finally did so and motioned him inside. The blond placed his book bag on the ground and sat on the couch, waiting for Severus to put his potion in statis.

"What brings you here Draco?"

"Someone has messed with my memories, and I found some very interesting information on Potter." Severus clenched the jar he was holding so tightly it burst.

"Someone has played about with your memories." Draco nodded, eyes filled with the worry of not knowing what happened. Severus sighed.

"I'm going to try and receive your memories. Sit over there and think hard about that night, anything you can remember will help."

_**:**__**Severus looked about Draco's mind. In front of him was a large wall of water, preventing passage into the deeper thoughts.:**_

"Open your mind Draco."

_**:The wall parted and Severus strode in and began looking about for blocks and fake memories. What he was not expecting was a leaking memory cover. Instead of creating a block and new memory, the proper way, this person had merely slapped a cover on top, on**__**e that didn't fit. Severus honed in on it and could hear Potter's voice, along with that of Faust. Severus made quick work of removing the cover before retreating from Draco's mind.:**_

"Now, do you remember?" Severus asked. Draco's eyes were glazed however as he recalled the night before.

"I have to find him!" Draco shouted before running out of the room, leaving his godfather in a state of shock.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Harry laughed loudly as he hovered two inches above the ground.

"This is so cool!" He shouted as he shot higher.

"Higher! Higher!" Fred chanted. George chewed his lip.

"Not too high Harry!" Fred shoved his brother.

"Higher!" George charged at Fred and started to hit him.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"Stop being such a mother hen! Live a little for once." George's eyelid began to twitch as he clenched his fists.

"What. Did you. Call me?" Fred suddenly seemed worried.

"H-Harry, can you come down please." Fred squeaked. Harry started to float down slowly and landed on the grass with a light thump.

"Yes Fred?" Harry asked. Fred pointed repeatedly at George. Harry grinned.

"You guys are so cool." Harry told them. George's furious look melted away. Spinning Harry in a circle, George gave a whoop.

"Ah, you're the cool one little buddy!"

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , ., .

"Faust!" Draco shouted as he spotted the Slytherin boy in the courtyard.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Faust asked.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" Draco asked rapidly. Faust's crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"Just, tell me."

"I don't know." Faust said, heading back inside. Draco followed suit, slamming open the door that Faust had attempted to shut on him.

"I know what happened last night." Faust froze.

"So what if you do." Faust told him, still facing the door in front of him. Draco stood behind him, without an answer. "Malfoy, you'll soon learn that many things in life aren't fair."

"Lock. Just tell me where he is. I must speak to him." Faust sighed and turned to face Draco.

"He'd be in the infirmary, most likely, under the care of the Weasley twins." Draco nodded his head in thanks before heading off to the infirmary. Faust watched him before turning and heading back to Slytherin Dorms.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , ., . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,,

"Well we best be heading back to infirmary." George said after a bit of wrestling with his two companions. Harry nodded and grabbed George's hand. Slowly opening the door Fred glanced about for any people.

"All clear, Harry wear the cloak I wrapped you up in earlier." Harry nodded and slipped it on and put on a pair of gloves that George had conjured before reclaiming George and Fred's hands.

The three boys walked through the school towards the infirmary, when suddenly Draco went running past them before screeching to a halt and turning around. Fred eyed the boy not with hate but distrust, while George stepped in front of Harry.

"What's going on." Harry whispered, lilac eyes glowing from underneath his hood.

"Harry is that you?"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked warily. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay, no lasting side effects from that chant? What am I saying, you're half dead!" Draco ranted. Fred Stupefied him.

"What'd you do that for!" George asked. Fred shrugged and picked up the blond boy.

"He was getting annoying."

. , . , ., . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,, . , .

Faust paced back and forth in the common room attracting the attention of the 'older' students. Marcus Flint looked at him.

"Stop that would you! Annoying twerp." Faust gave him a chilling glare.

"No." He answered, and continued his pacing.

Marcus got up and lifted Faust into the air preparing to drop the boy. What he was not expecting was for Faust to blast him back with a strong Expelliamus, and land gracefully on his feet. Marcus sprang to his feet and cast a Leg-Locker curse at Faust whom quickly side stepped it. Faust started to chuckle lowly.

"You shouldn't have done that Flint. Densaugeo."

Faust chuckled once more as he heard Marcus cry out and run out of the room.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . ,

Fred placed the blond down on a bed in the dark room that Pomfrey had provided for Harry this morning. Harry stood next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"Ah, who cares Harry! Let him sleep for a while." Harry looked up at him, green eyes solemn.

"If what happened in your dream was true... he saved my life." Harry touched Draco's forehead. "Which means, that I should give him another chance."

"Harry, you are also a prince then." George told him logically.

"Which makes blondie there, Sleeping Beauty." Fred joked.

"I heard that." Draco mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Why is it so dark? Oh yeah, Harry's a vampire." George looked at him sharply.

"How did you know that?"

"Overheard Granger and your brother speaking of it in the library. They, um, aren't sure if you're the good or bad guy." Harry's heart broke upon hearing this, and his eyes became a mix of dull lilac and dark green. His hand slipped from Draco's forehead and Harry went to curl up next to George. Fred gained Draco's attention and brought him outside the room.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked. Fred felt so old, much older that thirteen.

"Yeah, he just... needs time to adjust not being human." Draco nodded and stared at the sunset.

"Do you think he'll really give me a second chance? I do really want to be his friend." Fred looked at the eleven year old.

"Yeah, he will." Fred said before walking back into the room. Draco watched the last rays of light fade away from the sky before returning to the Dorms.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , ., ., . , . , . , . , . ,

George and Fred eventually fell asleep, and Harry slipped off the black cloak and his shoes and socks. Exiting quietly, as not to alert the twins, he left the infirmary and started to run around the corridors of Hogwarts at a fantastic speed. Not too fast as not to be seen at all but fast enough not to be seen properly.

He gave a few giggles as he startled the Prefect Percy.

"Hey, get back here! I'm going to report you to Dumbledore." Harry slowed down and cocked his head to the side, staring at Percy with wide lilac eyes. Percy seemed nervous and Harry gave a mischievous smile.

"Boo!" Percy gave a squeak and ran away. Harry giggled, hand covering his mouth. Draco came out of Slytherin common, and looked around, not seeing what had caused the commotion. "Up here Draco!" Harry called cheerfully as he waved from right above Draco.

"Get down from there, you might fall!" Harry lowered himself down to the ground and Draco's eyes widened. "Look at your hair, it's so silver and so beautiful."

Draco took a piece of Harry's hair and leaned to see it better. Harry blushed a deep red. Draco stepped back and grinned.

"I'll visit you tomorrow okay? Thanks for giving me a second chance."

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Faust's POV

I watched as Draco left the common room, after getting annoyed by the noise from outside. After a few moments I followed. He was talking with my prince.

"-so beautiful." Why was he leaning towards?

Oh my King, he was kissing my prince on the cheek! Was the prince enjoying it? He was blushing red, it was very noticeable compared to Harry's silver hair, but that could be embarrassment correct? I mean, they were only eleven, maybe it was just a friendly kiss? But the grin on Malfoy's face was more than that, perhaps I was reading to much into this.

"I'll visit you tomorrow okay? Thanks for giving me a second chance." I frowned.

I left and went to the First Year Dorm. Once there I crawled in the bed, silenced the confines and sealed them shut. I started to punch at my pillow and tear at my sheets. I had no idea why this upset me so much. So what if Malfoy had kissed Harry, they were only eleven. It didn't mean anything! I heard Malfoy enter the room and give a sigh before his bed squeaked with the weight of him flopping on to it. May my King help me, I wanted to go over there and punch him, but I didn't.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

Back to third person.

Draco entered the common room and looked about for Faust but didn't see him. He went upstairs hoping that his red-haired House mate would be awake. He sighed when he saw that the curtains were shut. Flopping down on his bed Draco thought of something.

_'I've been given a second chance, but why? Was it only because I had saved his life?' _Draco sighed and tried to sleep, not knowing that Harry hovering just outside the infirmary thinking the same thing.

**A/N okay to head off confusion. Draco did NOT kiss Harry. Faust just THINKS it happened. Next chapter will finish up vampire and move on to the others hopefully it will be just one reeeeaaaaallllly long chapter. And don't worry Draco and Harry being "sorta friends" won't mess up the incident. Heh heh heh.**

**Almost forgot! After you've read all the things Harry transforms into you will vote as to what our Prince will be! *Sorry it won't be a skeleton though it will be in the story.***


	9. Harry the Vampire

**Title: TBWLtbPK**

**Chapter: Harry the Vampire. (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N IMPORTANT!**

**I said I would put the rest of the transformations here but I had a question. Would you like me to go into as much detail as I did with the vampire or just high****lights from each one?**

_'I've been given a second chance, but why? Was it only because__ I had saved his life?' _Draco sighed and tried to sleep, not knowing that Harry hovering just outside the infirmary thinking the same thing.

**IT IS NOW SUNDAY MORN! MONDAY IS IN THE CHAPTER AT THE END WHEN THE SUN IS COMING**** UP!**

Harry looked out the window at the end of the hall. The moon was half full. Walking every so softly, Harry walked over to the window and touched the glass. Sighing heavily he leaned his head on the glass. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. He missed his cupboard. He missed his spider friends. He missed...a choked sob made it's way past his throat. He missed being loved.

"The whispers of my heart speak so softly... Are they really there if no one hears them? My voice is so small, and so soft...can you hear me?" Harry recited, staring at the moon with dull lilac eyes. Harry knew that he had once been loved.

Seeing the sun's rays starting to bleed into the sky, Harry turned away from the window and ran back to his artificially lighted room in the infirmary. Slamming the door to the room as the sun caught up, he panted. George and Fred woke up and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Oh, it's only you Harry."

"Only Harry? No it's..." Fred got up and twirled Harry around. "Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry laughed as he was put down.

"How long do you guys think I'll be a vampire?" Harry asked as he sat up on the medical bed. George and Fred looked at each other before ducking down and coming back up with doctors coats, a stethoscope, and a clipboard. Harry looked at them, then at the ground, then back at them.

"How did you-"

"We'll be asking the questions." Fred told him as he tapped his pencil on the clipboard. "Now, how long have you been a vampire?" Harry stared at Fred as if he had a pickle as a hat. "Well?"

"Friday night." Harry finally responded.

"Patient has been vampire for more than twenty four hours..." Fred muttered under his breath, as he wrote it down.

"Are you a regular vampire, yes or no?" George asked, eyes bright with humor.

"No." Harry told him.

"Any special skills?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Harry responded.

"You do know what that means Fred."

"What George?"

"It's time for some tests of course!" George stated.

"Ah yes, of course!" Fred agreed. "Harry get you cloak and gloves, and socks, and shoes on. We're off to the Room of Requirement." Harry did as he was told and they left. As they reached the seventh floor Harry's stomach growled. Fred laughed.

"Okay, turn around so we can open the door." George told him.

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret room. So," Fred made a shooing motion with his hands. Harry sighed and turned around. "Alright, come on in."

Harry walked into the room he had yesterday and took a deep breath before going over to the metal box. Taking out a blood bag Harry walked over to the rain storm and sat down. Fred asked the room for two easel chalk boards and brought them over to where Harry was sitting.

"Okay, there are two types of Elemental Vampire." Fred told him. "Since I suck at drawing people, they will be Elemental Vampire Bunnies." Harry nodded. "Good. Now on this blackboard I will draw a non-magical EVB. On this other blackboard I will draw a magical EVB. They both look exactly the same, however-"

"If they look the same, why did you draw them?" Harry asked. George looked at Fred's drawings.

"And why did you draw them as horribly disfigured bunnies?" Fred scowled.

"They aren't that bad..." Fred protested.

"They look like they got hit by a bus." George told him.

"Anyway! The magical can control the elements as well as draw energy from them." Fred explained.

"The elements are spirit, fire, water, air, and earth. The color of the Elemental Vampire's hair will determine which is there main energy source." George added for Harry's benefit.

"Yours is spirit, which is why you have had blood both days." Harry nodded in understanding.

"So let's see if you're a Magical Elemental Vampire or a normal one."

"Okay!" Harry said getting up. "What do I do?"

"Try to gather the energy in your hand and form the energy into a ball of the element." George said. "I'd start with water."

Harry looked at the rain storm in front of him. Holding out his hand he focused on absorbing the energy, but instead of using it to replenish himself, he stored it in his hand. Taking a deep breath he imagined a ball of water forming. He grinned when he had it.

"Look I did it! I wonder what else I can make..."

"I think that's enough for today. All the books I've read on them, strictly for class of course, I am not George, says it usually takes years... of... practice?" Fred's mouth fell open as Harry made the water form into a miniature him.

"Fred, it looks just like you!" George said. "Now, make Snape." Harry concentrated on the water and it changed shape.

"Cool!" Harry shifted it again to look like Dumbledore, then himself, then a diamond. "This is awesome."

"Alright, since you seem to have a great talent for this, try wind next." George told him. Harry did the same as he had done for the water, keeping a swirling ball of wind in his hand.

"I don't know what I can do with wind. Oh wait!" Harry made a small tornado in his hand. "Now fire."

**Harry's Pov.**

I drew the energy into my left hand this time and waited until it seemed that I couldn't hold any more energy. I concentrated hard on a fire ball forming in my hand. When it rested in my hand I imagined it spreading to each of my finger tips. I wondered if I could control the heat. The fire started to turn white.

"Wicked." I heard Fred and George whisper.

I extinguished the fire from my hand and looked at the tree in front of me. Before I knew it I had a ball of bark in my hand. I stared at it. If the tree was supposed to be earth that could I change the bark into something else? Like a rock. The bark started to turn gray and it lost it's grooves, becoming a shiny rock. My reflection looked back at me from the rock's surface reminding me of a song I had heard. _'But I know the difference...' _I threw the rock hard into the ground, with blind anger. I was amazed when it went down under the surface.

"Harry, are you okay?" George asked me. I looked down at the buried rock.

"Yes. Let's move on to the next one." He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"No. That's enough for today. Let's head back to the infirmary." I nodded and put my cloak and gloves back on. Grabbing the rock when their backs were turned I slipped it into my pocket.

**(End Harry POV)**

The walk back to the infirmary was a quiet one, as Harry was stuck in his thoughts and the twins didn't wish to interrupt him. Rounding the corner the group came across Faust. Fred looked around and started to touch the wall. George looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Fred looked back at his twin.

"We keep running into people at this corner, it can't be a coincidence."

"I was wondering if Harry would like to... hang out." Faust questioned, staring warily at Fred, who was now touching every tile on the floor.

"Um, I'm sorry Faust, but I can't. I have...things, to do, today." Harry responded. Faust frowned.

"That's fine. I'm sure whatever you're doing is more important." Faust turned on his heel and stalked off. Harry looked at George.

"Was he in your shared dream?" George scrunched his eyebrows.

"No, defiantly not. I would remember, that kid has the reddest hair I've ever seen." George answered, making a sweeping motion with his arm. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's natural...Fred what are you doing?" Fred ceased from poking Harry in the back of the head.

"Seeing if the trigger was you." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry sat in the Infirmary, idly playing with his new rock as Fred and George went to get lunch. Rolling it around on his palm, he made it turn black.

"Woah." Harry's head snapped up and he smiled when he saw Draco.

"How'd you get in here?" Draco sat down next to Harry.

"George let me in right before he left. I didn't even know this part of the Infirmary existed."

"Well yeah."

"What were you doing with the rock?" Draco asked pointing to Harry's hand.

"Oh. Just practicing. See?" Harry held out his palm and made the rock sculpt itself into a flower, which proceeded to open and close its petals. Harry opened his other hand and made a small ball of water.

"That's so cool." Harry grinned before throwing the water ball in Draco's face.

"Hey!" Draco grabbed the glass of water and poured it onto Harry's head. The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Faust walked in at the moment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He asked them with a sneer. Harry gasped and covered his hair.

"Not at all!" Draco glared at Faust as he took a seat in a chair.

"Did you need something?" Draco asked.

"No. Just you know hanging around. It's really dim in here. I'm going to open the window shades alright?"

"No. Please don't." Harry whispered standing behind Draco. Faust's hand rested on the curtain and Draco sent an electrical shock to his hand, causing him to let go. "Draco! What did you do?

"He was trying to hurt you." Draco told him with concern.

"But he didn't know..."

"But you still asked him not to and he disregarded what you wanted." Harry looked up at the slightly taller boy before hugging him.

"Thank you." Draco hugged his friend back briefly before Faust stood up.

"Forget this I'm leaving."

"Have you noticed that Faust has been acting differently?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged.

"I suppose so. I think he doesn't like me all that much. You know on the train he told me I was rubbish?" Harry looked horrified.

"But he was so nice to me." Harry tried to reason.

"Maybe he wanted to be your friend because you are famous." Harry frowned.

"Are you my friend because I'm famous?" Harry asked Draco.

"No. I think you'd be a good friend. My father told me not to be your friend. He said 'Stay away from that Potter boy.' Maybe he thought you'd be like your father." Draco told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked defensively.

"Well your father was a bully. Used to always pick on Snape. But then again, Snape really was a weakling." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like bullies that much. But he wasn't a bully anymore right? My mum did marry him."

"I guess so. Can you make that rock into anything?" Harry nodded and took out the flower shaped rock.

"What should I make?"

"Make...a snake." Harry rolled his eyes but formed the rock into a shiny black snake.

"Woah, it almost looks real. May I please have it?" Draco asked.

"Of course. Here." Harry handed Draco the snake rock.

"Thanks!" Draco put it into his pocket. "I'm going to put it next to my dragon collection." Harry giggled. "What?"

"You have a dragon collection?"

"Yeah, so?" Harry just laughed harder. The two boys hung out for a while longer before Draco left to go do last minute homework. This left Harry thinking.

"What's up with you?" Fred asked.

"What am I to do about school work?" Harry asked him.

"I'm not exactly sure..."

"They'll probably send someone to help you at night." George answered. "Well as long as you are a vampire that is. Which if my calculations are correct, you will be a different creature sometime tomorrow."

"How'd you figure that?" Fred asked from his upside down position on one of the chairs.

"Well, if he's to keep changing for fifty-three days then I figured each would only last about 3 to 4 days. Or for this case, nights." George explained to his brother. Fred looked lost. "Never mind. Harry did you have any homework that is due tomorrow? We still have..." George trailed off when he realized Harry had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch. It was 1 o' clock.

Night fell once again and Harry was at the window, staring at the moon. He shifted his bare feet on the stone floor. Taking out the small stone corner he'd found on the floor from his pocket, he turned it into a small star. Changing the rock from light grey to white he made a small gust of wind twirl it around. On impulse he changed it into a snowflake, then back to a star.

"It's a cruel, cruel world, all you little boys and girls. And some mean nasty people want to have you for their supper..." Harry let the star a few more times before changing it to look like a bird, a dove to be exact. He took a deep breath. "But, if you follow me, you can all be free, free. You can all be free as a bird on a big TV..." Harry tried hard to remember what the next line was. He had only heard the song once but, it had spoken to him, because it was true. "If you dream, if you dream, if you dream, my dream. It's a cruel, cruel world, all the nasty boys and girls. Filled with selfish, mean nasty people, nasty nasty nasty nasty! But there's a way you can make your day. You can laugh, you can smile, you can come and stay a while. You can dream my dream, you can have it all with me. You can dream my dream. You can dream my dream. You can dream. My. Dream."

Percy's POV

I came around the infirmary, doing my nightly rounds. I had heard speaking over in the area, but all I saw was an indistinguishable figure at the end of the hallway. Walking over I saw the mostly silver haired child from the day before. Just standing there.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked quietly.

"D-Doing my rounds." I responded, scolding myself for stuttering.

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

"No."

"Good, it wasn't intended for anyone's ears." The boy turned around and padded past me, back to the infirmary.

(End Percy Pov)

When Harry arrived to the special room in the Infirmary,he woke up George.

"What are you doing up Harry?" George asked. Harry looked at him. "Right, vampire. What did you need?"

"Will you come with me to Gryffindor Tower? I want to talk to Ron." George nodded and slipped his shirt back on.

George wrote a quick note to Fred and started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry followed and thought of what he was going to say. How do you tell your best friend that your not the bad guy? The arrived at the portrait and the Fat Lady looked down at them before screaming.

"A vampire! Oh my lord." Harry's eyes welled up as he sat on the floor and began to cry softly. George glared at the portrait. "Well I never! What is a young boy like you glaring at me for?"

"You made a First Year cry and your asking why I'm glaring at you! If you weren't a portrait I'd-"

"Mr. Weasley,_ what_ are you doing out of bed?" George turned around to come face to face with Snape. He gulped.

"Well, I-I was just-"

"I think I detention with Filch, would cure you of your stuttering, don't you think?" Snape asked him.

"Professor Snape, don't give George a detention, it was my fault he's out after bed." Snape turned and sneered at the shadowed Harry.

"So you're using your time off from school to prance about the corridors after hours, what a waste."

"Well, I can't really go out any other time, now can I?" Harry responded, making his eyes glow. Snape stared in shock.

"You are of vampire descent?" Snape asked. Harry shook his head no. "Then you are obviously lying." Snape told him. Harry looked over at George.

"Not to high, okay?" George said. Harry nodded and started to float up. Snape glared at him.

"Simple levitation spell, do you think I'm stupid?" Harry thudded back down to the ground. Holding out both hands he made a small twister and flames appear. Harry grinned, sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. Snape scowled and rummaged through his pockets. Finally he pulled out a blood red bud, and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?" Snape asked.

"A plant? Is anyone else getting dizzy?" Harry asked. George tried to get a good look at the plant.

"Catch, Potter." Snape threw the bud at Harry whom caught it easily before screeching in agony. Dropping the bud he covered his ears and fell to his knees, still screaming.

"Blood blossom..." George whispered. "You bastard! Get rid of it!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape banished the plant and Harry curled up into a ball.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He whispered brokenly. Ron stepped out from the shadow he had been hiding in.

"H-Harry? Are you okay?" Harry looked up at Ron with lilac eyes, causing him to flinch.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard you guys out here. Harry screaming, so I hid. Over there." Ron pointed to a dark corner. "I am sorry of thinking you were the bad guy Harry! Both me and Granger are, we were just shocked that's all. She'd be out here but, 'it's against the rules.' Geez. What a spazz."

"I HEARD THAT RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted from behind the portrait. Ron's face tinged red. Harry laughed and hugged his best friend, before they all turned to Snape. He was gone.

"I wonder were he went." Harry said. Ron looked outside.

"Looks like the bat left because the sun is coming up." Ron joked.

"What!" Harry stared with wide eyes as the sun crept towards him. "Oh no."

"Harry get in the common room quick!" Ron stated the password.

"I am not letting that vampire into Gryffindor Tower!" The portrait told them.

"Caput Draconis!" George shouted. Harry looked warily at the sun. "Hermione open the door!"

"I'm trying she won't let me!" Hermione shouted banging on the other side.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

The town watched as Harry shied away from the rays of light. They all gasped in horror as it got closer and closer. Aoi looked around for her brother. She finally found him and ran over on her wings. She grabbed Andy's wrist and they ran to the Cottage.

"He still has half an hour in his vampire form Aoi." Andy told his sister and as she stood next to the candle.

"In half a minute he'll be dead. Changing his form before he was done with the vampire one may hurt but it'll be better than if the sun gets him." Andy linked hands with his sister around the candle. "Ready Andy?" Aoi asked. Her older brother nodded.

_"__Skin of blue, eyes of red. Our wings are not for flying but walking instead. Teeth razor sharp, meant for chewing. Better watch out when you get us stewing. Fearing nothing and none. We give our power to the one. The prince is seeking a form of new. Taken, of Halloween, from us two." _

**A/N **** IMPORTANT!**

**I said I would put the rest of the transformations here but I had a question. Would you like me to go into as much detail as I did with the vampire or just high****lights from each one?**

**Cliffhanger anyone? Will Harry get out of this without getting burned? Will the Fat Lady let Harry in? Will this forced transformation disrupt the system? **

**Review. **


	10. small break

Hey everybody. I am sorry that I haven't been posting lately but my mother is really sick and I need to help take care of her. However she is recovering and I feel that I will post sometime this week.


	11. The Form of a Prince

**Title: The Boy Who Lived to be Pumpkin King**

**Chapter: The Form of a Prince**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The Nightmare Before Christmas is not mine.**

**A/N sorry this took so long but my siblings and I have gone through a hard time. My mother ended up dying and my father shortly after committed suicide. However, we are all set up with my oldest sister Rhea and updates will become regular once more.**

Locks PoV

I paced my dorm room with quick agitated steps. These …feelings I have are unacceptable, but at the same time I have no idea what these feelings are. Jealousy seems like the right word, but I am not jealous over my Prince. I stopped pacing abruptly and drew in a startled breath. I had thought my Prince not the Prince. I tugged at my red hair in utter confusion. Do I like him? I pulled out the chair from my desk and straddled it. Staring out the window, and literally into the Black Lake, I pushed to reflect on that notion. I knew I admired him, but not in a romantic way. Harry was just a selfless person who put others before himself, not to mention that he has an adorable smile, the cutest hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever…. I slammed my forehead onto the table. There was a rustling from two of the beds before their bed curtains were parted and two bleary-eyed boys peeked out.

"What's your problem?" Blaise asked me.

"Nothing." I lied looking back out the window.

"Well then don't disturb our sleep with your moping over a girl." I glared at Blaise and snuck a glance over to Malfoy who had yet to speak.

"It isn't over some girl." I muttered.

"Then, perhaps, a boy?" I denied Malfoys remark but the blush on my face gave me away. "Fag." I blushed even more at being called that name, and looked away.

Blaise's PoV

I saw as Faust looked away in shame at being called a fag by Draco. Fucking hypocrite, but I couldn't blame him. His father was the real hypocrite, always telling Drake not to do this and to be the perfect little Pureblood son. A gay son wasn't a perfect one, however this gave no right for my best friend to slander others. Suddenly an idea clicked in my head.

"Well, if I recall Dray, don't you have a crush on a certain brunette boy?" As I predicted Draco went pink in the face from mixed anger and embarrassment.

The poor sap spluttered a bit before throwing a pillow at me with every attempt to cut my head with it. I easily dodged the pillow and gave a fleeting look in Faust's direction, expecting a smile. What I was not anticipating was the cold fury in those crystal blue eyes. However, the thing that confused me the most was that the look that was directed at Dray was excessively much for a simple hypocritical comment. Did Faust's crush also have brown hair? Did he think Dray liked the same boy? Did they like the same boy? I pondered my questions as Draco closed his bed curtains and Faust crawled back into his, mask clutched firmly in his hand. After our first attempt to destroy it during our fight, I had begged Draco not to touch it. Faust seemed much attached to that thing, maybe his younger brother died on Halloween. I swerved back on to the though path I had been at before. It was possible for Faust's crush to have brown hair; most wizards had that hair color. Faust also never really came off as a Slytherin either; of course, he would automatically assume that Dray liked the same boy. The metaphorical wheels in my head started to whir as I reached my conclusion. Both boys were in love with Harry Potter and did not know it.

Poor saps.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

The flame in Halloween Town spluttered but did not change color as Andy and Aoi finished their chant. Aoi looked at it in horror before shooting a look at her brother. "What are you doing, do you not believe that Harold is the right choice for our Prince." Andy replied with a distant look in his eyes and his voice.

"No. The boy should be dead. He must die for it will please my Master." Aoi shifted her eyes to bronze and stared at her brother. Nothing happened. It was proper Demon etiquette to allow one to see the power of their skills upon display from the former. Andy's eyes flashed light green. Aoi let out a howl of rage and lunged behind her brother.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

From outside of Gryffindor Tower Harry could hear Hermione casting all the unlocking spells she knew. "Harry, it's not working!"

"Please open up! There is no where else to go!" George pleaded with the Fat Lady.

"Never. I have made a vow with Hogwarts to keep all the Gryffindor students safe from all dark creatures, villains, harmful weapons,"

"Harry is not a dark creature! He is a GRYFFINDOR STUDENT!" George shouted, for the first time in his life feeling actual anger.

The Fat Lady's words echoed around in Harry's head. _'I made a vow to Hogwarts… I made a vow to Hogwarts… I made a vow to Hogwarts.'_ Harry slammed his hand against one of Hogwarts walls and locked unto the kept spirit within.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Aoi's body collided with a figure behind Andy. After battling furiously, with the glinting of teeth and claws Aoi was able to pin the creature down. Her eyes shifted to bronze and she stared into the other beings eyes. "Who are you and why have you stopped us from saving the Prince?"

The malevolent being chuckled darkly. "You mind games wont work on me girl. You don't have enough power; no one has more power than Damocles." Aoi gasped before slamming the creature on the ground once more.

"What have you done with our Grandfather!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Lock seizured on his bed as knowledge was drawn from his body to be translated through the walls of Hogwarts. The walls shuddered and the windows cackled merrily from their frames. The drawers and beds in the room moved like madly, creating shrieks of surprise as his dorm mates were evicted from their beds. Theodore and Jerald ran from the room screaming their little lungs out. Draco and Blaise on the other hand struggled through the chaos of the room to reach there classmate.

"Faust! Faust wake up!" Blaise shouted as Draco watched the windows warily. Lock's mask floated up as far as it could before spinning around madly and glowing brightly. A high-pitched screech resounded off the windows. With a burst, they shattered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

"So what you re saying is that the Wrackspurts are to blame for my bad grade on my Transfiguration essay?" Shock asked.

"But of course Melissa, what else could it be?" Luna responded. Shock laughed before she went mute and her eyes became glassy. Luna smiled airily and watched as the girl began to convulse violently, small trendils of power spiriting away towards the fire. The three other girls in the room awoke as a loud scream was ripped from Melissa's mouth. The young girls ran over with every attempt to help but were held immobile by Luna. The bricks of the tower began to tremble loudly, sounding like clacking teeth. Shock's witch mask started to howl and glow as Ravenclaw Tower slipped down an inch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

"Shock, I know this is sudden, but, I love you." Barrel slapped himself in the face. "No, that's stupid." Barrel sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. It would never work. His eyes locked with those of his reflection and he began to twitch viciously. The torches in the lavatory flared brightly, calling the attention of his dorm mates.

"Ernie get Professor Sprout! He's having a fit!" Ernie ran out of the room as the remaining boys watched helplessly as Barrel began to spasm, his eyes never leaving those of his reflection. The mirror exploded, but Barrel didn't flinch, in fact he seemed to be radiating strength. Other various objects began to explode leaving the boys ducking for cover. Power and strength leaked into the Halls causing the house elves to become physcotic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Harry pulled a bit of each Founders spirit into his hand, eyes glowing a bright lilac. "Stand back," he growled to his companions.

"I, Helga Hufflepuff, tickle the sleeping Dragon." Harry released Helga's captive spirit into the wall. A vision slammed into him. _**'Barrel collapsed and the rouge House Elves jumped at the fallen body. The Hufflepuff students were doing all they could to save their companion.'**_ Hogwarts hummed in amusement, it was just like the Hufflepuffs to save their comrade, not caring that the walls were falling around them. Hogwarts called off the attack, impressed the castle's construction into Harry's brain, and created walls and a roof around Harry, saving him from the sunlight.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, tickle the sleeping Dragon." Harry released Rowena's spirit. _**'Shock gave one final shudder before going still. Luna smiled and waved happily at Hogwarts before barking out orders. After a few minutes half of Ravenclaw could be seen levitating students out the window, while the half that was outside levitated the tower.**_' Hogwarts smiled and prevented the tower from falling, while giving Harry the knowledge of all the wards.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, tickle the sleeping Dragon." _**'Lock still convulsed violently while millions of gallons of water poured through the window. Blaise tried every repelling charm and spell he knew but none worked. Draco cast the bubblehead charm around Lock and then himself and Blaise. As the water filled the room to the top, the giant squid entered. Blaise froze in shock. Draco took out his wand and sent a stinging hex towards the squid. The limbs flailed about and created a whole in the ceiling. Draco and Blaise took Lock and swam towards the whole. After surfacing, they ran towards the door and locked it firmly behind them. "What about the others?" "Who cares?"'**_ Hogwarts howled with laughter. Just like a Slytherin. Hogwarts drained the Black Lake from the room and restored everything to its former glory. Harry's frame shuddered as he was filled with the knowledge of creature etiquette. Harry's eyes dulled a little as he pushed Gryffindor's spirit back into Hogwarts.

: _Why do you not tickle the Dragon, Godric?:_

"I, Godric Gryffindor, dare not to tickle the sleeping Dragon. One of mine has dared to defy me and must be dealt with."

_: May I assist you in any way? :_

"If you would be so graceful, I could use some assistance in reminding Susanna Bacall of our morals."

_: Which morals do you wish to implement?:_

"Those that of creature-student status are students first and creatures second, and that we will always offer protection to our students."

_: Your wish is my command, Godric…. :_ Hogwarts stated, the voice fading away as Harry lifted his hand from the wall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Andy blinked as the spell that had been cast upon him dispersed. "What have you done with our Grandfather!" Andy turned slowly as a chuckle escaped a being from behind him.

"Let's just say that gold, demon eyes are a white Grimm's favorite food." Aoi let out a yowl of agony before she flung the figure out of the Cottage and lunged after it. Andy shot up and followed his sister outside, attempting to bring her inside. The figure agilely stood up from the leaf littered street and stared at Aoi from under its hood.

"You can not defeat me, not you or your brother. Only a black-eyed can defeat me, and there hasn't been one in over a hundred years." Andy shifted slightly so that he was standing in front of Aoi.

"We will not fight a nameless figure. Show yourself." The figure pulled back their hood.

"It's Oogie!" the sack man cackled. "And let me just say, you guys really have grown. It's too bad you won't reach your Grandfather's age."

Oogie whipped a chain mace towards the two demons. Andy pushed his sister out of the way and deflected the mace. "Get Lilith and redo the chant."

"But she's too young. She doesn't know what is going on." Oogie whipped the mace once more, catching Andy's left wing.

"She can talk, and that is all that matters." Andy gasped as he rolled from another attack. Aoi nodded and ran to the village.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Harry felt the construction of Hogwarts and created two new walls to block the sunlight from the corridor in front of the Fat Lady. He also banished the smaller box around him. As he did that, he was met with a crushing hug from George.

"Thank gods you're okay!" he sobbed, "I was so scared when that box hid you from view and then the teachers were running all over the place because there was something wrong with the other Houses, and, and.."

"I'm okay George. Really, I am. I just had to ask Hogwarts for a little help." George's eyes widened comically before he started babbling about all the things they could get away with having Hogwarts on their side.

"I'm glad you're okay mate." Ron told Harry. Harry nodded and turned to the Fat Lady.

"Caput Draconis." Harry stated.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, I should report you to Filch for being out of bed at this hour!" she ranted before her face became soft. "Hurry up and get inside before that nasty man catches you." Harry and Ron laughed loudly as Hermione tumbled out of the tunnel.

"Harold James Potter! Get inside and hide yourself while I clear your dorm room!" she shouted before storming off to do as she said she would. Harry, George, and Ron ran through the tunnel into the common room and stuck Harry in a corner before standing in front of him.

"You know one day I'll grow taller and you'll have to find a new way to hide me." George and Ron shared a look before laughing. Just then, Seamus, Dean and Neville came down the stairs followed by an irate Hermione.

"But where are we supposed to sleep?" Dean complained. Hermione just glared harder. Seamus tugged on both Dean and Neville's sleeves before dragging them into the other First year dorm. The three boys in the common room made their way upstairs and sat on the beds. Hermione followed after them and used all the locking charms she knew before turning around.

"EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN EXPELLED OR WORSE KILLED! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" she shouted. Harry grinned.

"I'm glad you've sorted out your priorities."

"YOU BET YOU'RE…wait...what?" Hermione stuttered.

"Your priorities, you've sorted them out." Ron plugged his ears.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Aoi knocked on the grey door, wringing her hands nervously. The door creaked open to show the plump witch who ran the Children's Home. She eyed Aoi suspiciously.

"May I help you?" she questioned in her western drawl.

"I need to borrow Lilith." Aoi responded.

"You can't borrow a child. It's not like a book, if you want one, you gotta keep it." She said, poking Aoi in the stomach to prove her point.

"Lilith is my cousin. We need her for the Candle Chant." Aoi pleaded. The witch's eyes narrowed but she looked over her shoulder and shouted for Lilith. Her eyes slid back to Aoi who smiled nervously. Lilith squeezed past the witch and jumped up, her wings getting purchase on Aoi's shoulder.

"Hi, Aoi. It can't be time for your visit yet."

"Lilith, do you want to go with me to the Cottage?" Aoi asked.

"The Cottage? But only adults are allowed in there." Lilith whispered.

"Lilith, you get to help me help the prince. Come on let's go." On the way to the cottage Aoi explained to Lilith what she had to say and feel. She was so distracted that she almost walked straight into the battle. Her brother looked worse for wear while Oogie barely had a scratch. Lilith screamed, bringing Oogie's attention towards her.

"Your cousin is finished girl." Oogie said nastily.

"You leave him alone!" Lilith shouted. Oogie laughed.

"Oh, I'm so scared; I'm quaking in my boots." Lilith began to tremble.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shrieked, her eyes an ebony black. Oogie froze before crumbling to bits, all the bugs leaving him, the sack lying limply on the ground. Aoi ran over to her brother and let her wings fold onto her back. Kneeling beside him, she began to weep.

"Andy. Get up, please Andy." Andy cracked his eyes open.

"Take me to the Cottage. Please Aoi." Aoi nodded before unfolding her wings and picking up her brother. Giving a quick command to Lilith to follow her were the only words spoken as they made way to the Cottage. "Set me down on the bench."

"No." Aoi stated firmly.

"Yes Aoi. You will place me on the bench so we can complete the ritual." Andy said with a hard glint in his voice.

"If you do this you will die!" the whole world seemed to go silent. Andy cast his eyes downward.

"I know… but it a sacrifice I am willing to make. Place me on the bench." Aoi set her brother down reluctantly. Lilith sat next to him, and finally Aoi sat down. They joined hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . TNBC/HP . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

"Wait Hermione, I hear something." Hermione and all the others froze. The middle of the room was rattling, and a bright white circle appeared. Everyone slowly pulled out their wands and pointed it at the circle. Three figures appeared, the first was a winged girl who had frost blue skin and black eyes. The next figure that formed was a midnight blue, also a girl, and finally a boy who was red. The circle disappeared and the older winged girl stepped forward before folding her wings and kneeling.

"Prince Harold, would you be so graceful to heal my brother while you are still in your vampire form?" The demon girl asked.

"Please rise." Harry said. "Who are you?"

"What are you?" Ron asked. George elbowed him in the side. The girl stood, wing still folded behind her.

"I am Aoi; I have come from Halloween Town. I am a Winged-Demon. Please you must help my brother, if he doesn't survive this he will have to become a servant of Satan." Harry shuddered at the name.

"I will help, while I do so explain everything about your kind." Aoi nodded and Harry kneeled down beside him. "I need a donor." Harry realized.

Aoi stepped forward and held out her arm. "Andy is my brother. We were on our way to the Cottage that controls your transformations and had sat down. We said the chant but it did not work. I accused my brother of not wanting you as the prince and he replied that no, he didn't, but his voice was all weird." Harry nodded to show he was listening. He placed a palm on Aoi's arm and drew a bit of spirit. He spread it to each finger and began to stitch the wounds closed. "Then I did the traditional showing of power, but he didn't respond, so I knew something was wrong. It turns out Oogie Boogie was controlling him. I attacked him and Andy came to. While we were fighting, Oogie told me that he had killed our grandfather, a gold-eye. He was the most powerful demon as a black-eye had not been born in over a century. Oogie seems to know voodoo or something and seems to have been drawing in the power of beings he had killed. He started throwing this chain mace around and Andy told me to get Lilith. Lilith is right over there."

Harry spared Lilith a glance. She was commanding Ron to give her a horsy ride. Turning back to Andy, he saw that there was a mace spike stuck in his arm. Pulling out the skull and crossbones necklace he had gotten he took out one of the mini swords and pried it out. He looked up at Aoi.

"What should I do with the blood?" he asked. Aoi looked down at the blood covered mini sword.

"Drink it." Aoi stated. Harry raised a silver eyebrow at her. "No really, it has the sweetest of tastes."

Harry drank the blood off the small sword and placed it back in its holder. He resumed his healing and asked Aoi to continue her story.

"I brought Lilith to the Cottage. She saw what Oogie was doing to Andy and told him to leave Andy alone. Oogie teased her and she got mad. Her eyes shifted to black and she commanded him again. Then Oogie exploded." Harry contemplated what had been said before pushing the final strand of spirit into Andy. Andy's skin faded back to its normal blue color.

"Aoi I told you not to bring me here. Prince Harold, we will be taking our leave. Until we meet again." Andy bowed before commanding Lilith to take them back. All three dispersed before Harry could say a word.

**A/N rest of transformations next chapter I PROMISE. I SWEAR ON ALL MY HARRY POTTER BOOKS.**


	12. The Founders Forgotten?

"Aoi I told you not to bring me here. Prince Harold, we will be taking our leave. Until we meet again." Andy bowed before commanding Lilith to take them back. All three dispersed before Harry could say a word.

George stared at the spot where the three winged-demons had stood. "What the flobberworms just happened!" Harry stood from his kneeling position swiftly.

"I was visited by my subjects." He said solemnly. George's eyes filled with tears.

"Look at you. All grown up. It seems it was yesterday you were a needy little kid in my care." Harry stuck his tongue out. George tsked just as Fred raced into the room and stumbled over the bed.

"Harry, thank gods you are safe!" Fred smothered Harry in a hug. Ron glared jealously, causing George to pull him aside. Hermione gazed sceptically at Harry.

"You're a vampire. Why would you one day become king of winged-demons?" Fred perked up at this.

"Oh, poor, naive Hermione. Harry will not only become king of a race! No, he is way too awesome for that. He will become... drum roll please George." George grinned before tapping his hand Ron's wands over Ron's head. "KING OF HALLOWEEN!" Hermione laughed.

"Fred, think you can yell a bit louder, I don't think the Slytherins heard you." Hermione told him deadpanned. Harry gasped.

"We have to check the other Houses, especially Faust, Melissa, and Eric." Harry said quickly. He took a step forward before screaming. The sound of ripping flesh made every rush to Harry's side. George quickly removed Harry's shirt. Two claws sat on top of the anthraquinone blue nubs protruding from his back. "Pull, them, OUT!" Harry ground through his pain. Hermione cast a numbing charm on his back and George carefully extracted them. Harry panted harshly as the tips were finally pulled from his back.

"Blimey Harry, those things are twice your size!" Ron exclaimed. He touched one of them. "Oh yuck, they're all covered in blood."

"Ron, don't tell him that!" Hermione scolded.

"But they are."

"Will you two shut up, something is happening." George whispered firmly. Harry's whole body began to turn the same blue as his wings. His teeth fell out to be replaced with rows of sharp triangle ones as his tongue became pointed. His eyes turned all black causing him to give out a loud growl. His hair reverted to its original black. Harry took one shuddery step up, standing at his new height of 114 inches.

"Wicked." was chorused by the three Weasley boys.

Intricate patterns of slate grey covered Harry's body, glowing softly as his eyes became pools of emerald once more. Harry gulped as he looked down.

"I will not walk on these." Hermione chewed on her lip.

"Wiggle your toes." Harry stared at his toes and blew out a frustrated breath when they refused to move. "Bend your knees." Harry glared at Hermione's commanding tone but tried. Harry dropped from the air with a girlish yelp. Ron helped his best friend to his feet.

"How did you know how to get me down, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When I told you to move your toes the ones on your wings moved. Therefore, I realized that all you have to do is think about the 'legs' you want to use as the primary ones and it will happen." Harry just stared at her dumbly. "You'll get the hang of it." Fred and George grinned.

"Room of Requirement!" they crowed.

"No." Fred and George's gazes became disappointed. "We have to check on the other Houses."

"Harry, its six in the morning. Everyone is going to be asleep." Hermione said.

"And you are blue-" Fred added.

"-, have wings-" George stated.

", and are covered in blood." They chorused. Harry gave a cheeky grin.

"Like Hermione said, it's six in the morning."

... TNBC / HP...

"Hold on. How do _you_ know where the Slytherin Dorms are?" Ron questioned. Harry turned to look at him, as Fred worked to clean the trail of blood the prince was leaving behind.

"I've visited Draco." He said simply.

"What!"

"Ronald Weasley, will you be quiet." Hermione hissed.

"Granger, you obviously don't know that Malfoy is the most spoilt brat there is. Not to mention his father is a Death Eater." Hermione's chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously, but it was Harry who spoke up.

"That's like saying Hermione is a Muggle."

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron said cruelly.

"You are implying that Draco is a Death Eater. That is like saying Hermione casts spells like a Muggle. We aren't our parents Ron." Harry explained. Soft music started to drift from the walls. Everyone froze and cautiously looked around. Their shadows flickered to life and 'grew' sharper teeth before looking at their owners. Harry motioned everyone to keep following. Harry whispered the password and the door opened. Creeping in on silent feet Harry woke Draco. The blond blinked groggily before noticing Harry in the dim light.

"What do 'ya want?" he slurred.

"Meet me outside." Draco nodded and Harry left.

Sometime later Draco eased open the door and stepped into the hallway. His shadow jumped to life and joined the other, making him give out a girly meep.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm blue." Harry stated. Draco took a good look at his classmate.

"Makes your eyes stand out." He said with a nod. Harry rolled said eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked, shifting his eyes to look at Slytherin Dorms'. Draco nodded slowly.

The music at this time became more forceful and everyone jumped. Their shadows detached from the walls and swirled to the ceiling. _**{Boys and girls of every age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween!} **_The shadows held out their hands. Fred and George grinned before placing their hands into their shadows. In a red mist, they were gone. Ron followed. Harry nodded to Hermione and Draco and all three of them took their shadows hands'.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Oogie cackled and pulled back her hood. She picked up the work she had been doing before she summoned the idiotic child. She carefully stitched the fabric together. The tour of Halloween would end here in her lair. Then, Harry Potter would die. She pushed a curly black lock of hair out of her face. Oogie picked up her wand and set the new poppet to sew itself. Not a minute later she had a new Oogie Boogie sack man. Levitating the various grub into the sack through the bag, she stared out the window. A swirling red mist told her guest had arrived. She smiled cruelly, but her brow furrowed in anger as she saw that two red headed children had shown up. A second later, another orange haired kid showed up.

"No, this is not right." She muttered. Her eyes snapped back to the window when three more children arrived. Among them Harry Potter and...

"Draco, how nice of you to come and visit your aunt Bella." Bellatrix laughed crazily before going back to her poppet.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

_**{This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.}**_ The children where amazed by the massive gate before them. Harry unfurled his wings and unlocked it. Their shadows returned to them and ghosts greeted them.

_**{This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene. Trick-or-treat 'til the neighbours gonna die of fright. It's our town,}**_ the ghosts sang swirling around Harry. _**{Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween.}**_ The ghosts faded away and they were left at the door to someone's house.

"What do we do?" Draco asked shakily.

"Go in I suppose..." Ron responded. When he realized what he had done, he scowled. George rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. It creaked open slowly. Harry instinctively clicked his tongue. His pointed ears twitched once before he walked in.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Hermione called.

"It's fine Hermione." He told her. Hermione nodded and they all followed him inside. George took the lead and they all explore the house, ending up in the bedroom.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Fred called out. George elbowed him in the ribs. There was a grunt from under the bed.

"Who's there?" Draco asked. There was a low chuckle.

_**{I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!}**_ The group of children screamed. The creature crawled out from under the bed and stood tall. He gave a sweeping bow.

"Prince Harold. Well, you best meet the others!" he said in a raspy voice. Then he pushed them through the wall. Harry folded up his wings in the cramped space. Manny showed up and smiled widely.

"Harry! I haven't seen you since you turned eleven." Manny proclaimed in a deep, baritone voice. Harry looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" Manny grinned.

_**{I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.}**_ Manny wiggled his finger at Harry, while Ron fainted into the arms of his brothers. "It's alright if you don't remember me. But I'll always remember you." Harry gave a watery smile, showing off his pointed teeth. He hugged Manny, his blue arms barely fitting around the man's waist. "Go on, there are still plenty of people to meet."

Ron was revived and they all were ushered through a wall, ending up in a small parlour. The book pages turned as the song started up. Draco stepped a bit closer to Harry. _**{This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.}**_ Four deathly pale vampires came out of various coups. Hermione tried to introduce herself but they kept walking. _**{In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song.} **_Fred and George looked on in confusion. Someone sniggered from behind them. Ron turned quickly and knocked into Hermione.

"Yeah, they're always like that. Only answer when properly addressed." The young boy smiled. "My name is Vladimir Todd, I'm new here. Am I right to guess that you are too?"

Fred leaned on his brother's shoulder and looked around wistfully. "No, just visiting the cozy sights of Halloween Town." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I notice that you look human. What are you?" Draco asked haughtily.

"Vampire, bro." Draco raised an eyebrow at the bro comment. "What are you? Look too prissy to belong in Halloween." Vlad told him.

"PRISSY!" Draco screeched. Vlad and Harry rubbed their ears.

"Dude, chill. I was just joking, no need to burst my eardrums." Harry nodded in agreement. Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

"My father will hear about this."

"What a brilliant idea Malfoy, because your father is sure to believe this." George said sarcastically.

"Hey look the Mayor is coming around!" Vlad shouted, eyes glinting lilac.

"Vlad, do you happen to be an elemental vampire?" Hermione inquired. Vlad shrugged.

"Really don't know. Both my parents died when I was a baby. My mother was human, and my father a vampire. I can walk in the sun burning alive, or heaven forbid sparkling." Vlad explained. "There was this prophecy said about me, that I was destined to enslave all humanity. However, when you think about it, how is a small boy going to enslave the human race. I mean come on."

"That's just like Harry! His parents were murdered though. His mum was a Muggle born," George said.

", father was a pureblood. He can _apparently_ survive the killing curse," Fred added.

", which no other witch or wizard has done before," George told Vlad.

"There wasn't anything about a prophecy though." Ron put in helpfully. Everyone murmured in agreement. Just then, the Mayor showed up.

_**{In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.}**_ "Harold! What a pleasant surprise. Getting a good look at the town?" Harry nodded. "What beings are your friends?" The mayor asked, rosy cheeks standing out.

"Human." The Mayor's head spun around.

"Human you say?" Harry nodded once more.

"Witches and wizards." Mayor's head spun back around.

"Wonderful! Well do not let me keep you! There are plenty of beings to meet here!" The Mayor toddled off with Fred and George snickering behind his back. As Harry was distracted by Fred's antics, Vlad tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"How old are you all?"

"Eleven, except for the baboons over there, they're thirteen." Vlad got a weird glint in his eye.

"I'm twelve." Draco nodded before turning to watch Harry practice his commanding skills. Vlad crept up slowly on Draco before poking him in the shoulder.

"You're it!" Vlad laughed loudly before running off. Draco, who was severely angry now, pointed his wand at the 'insufferable creature'.

"Stupefy!" Vlad toppled over unconscious. "Like the Mayor said everyone, many things to see." Harry just looked at Draco. Draco gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

"Wake him up." Draco scowled but did as Harry told him. Vlad stumbled as he got up but then was at Draco's side in a matter of seconds, teeth bared.

"What's your problem? Haven't you ever played tag before?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I don't associate with vampires." Draco hissed.

"You seemed to be getting really chummy with Harry when he was a vampire." Lock growled.

"Faust, when did you get here? How did you get here? What are you talking about?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

"I saw Malfoy kiss you!" Lock shouted, icy blue eyes blazing with fury.

The two accused boys shouted "I /HE NEVER KISSED HIM/ME!"

"Oh really! Do not lie to me I saw you two! He called you beautiful!" By this time, everyone wanted to join in the argument. Draco was shouting at Lock to stop spreading scandalous lies, Ron was yelling at Draco for kissing Harry, Hermione was screeching about how all creatures are beautiful in their own way, and George was berating Fred for making a joke during the serious situation. Vlad had his ears covered, eyes glowing brightly, a small windstorm forming around him.

Harry was sick of it.

"ALL HE DID WAS ADMIRE MY HAIR!" The noise died down at once. "Draco is a Slytherin obsessed with hair. Is it so hard to imagine the fact that he was looking at my silver hair, rather than kiss me?" Lock looked down, ashamed of his childish actions. "How did you get here?"

"I live here." Lock whispered, dropping his glamour.

"So you lied to me." Lock nodded, eyes stinging with unshed tears. "What do you want?" Lock's head snapped up and he looked at everyone.

"It's a trap." There was an unearthly shriek as something came running at them. It jumped up, inches away from slashing off Harry's head. Four bullets went through it and it fell back. Everyone's heads whipped over to look at the shooter. His yellow-orange eyes watched them carefully. A slight breeze ruffled his hair, which was odd in itself. It was all black excluding the three white stripes that went horizontally on the right side of his head. He pocketed his two guns. The other children looked at him warily, as he was very serious looking and seemed to hold immense power.

"Kid, you almost gave me a heart attack." The boy, Kid, turned his head to look at Vlad before sliding back to look at Draco Malfoy.

"My name is Death the Kid, you may call me Kid."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I admire your symmetry." A puzzled look crossed Draco's face.

"Cool rings Kid." Fred called from the left. Kid turned to look at him and his twin before squealing in joy.

"Oh my! Look at your perfect symmetry! It is marvellous! Magnificent! Truly amazing!" Kid spun around once and fainted. Hermione came back from investigating the thing that had almost attacked Harry.

"It looked like a sack man." She told them.

"Then we should leave." Lock told them gravely.

"What is a sack going to do to us?" Ron asked.

"It's not the sack you should be worried about." Was all the answer he gave before heading back towards the gates.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Harry folded up his wings and sat in one of the many chairs in the room of requirement. Fred and George sat on either side of him. Next to Fred was Draco, then Hermione, Ron and Lock who also sat next to George. A black, spider silk shirt appeared in front of Harry and he grabbed it, before slipping it on, the shirt having slits for his wings. The animated window off to the corner showed that Harry had already been in his Winged Demon form for a whole day.

"Faust," Harry began.

"If that's even your real name." Ron interrupted. Lock looked at his feet.

"Lock." The red haired teen said.

"Lock, would you like to explain yourself?"

"I was sent here to watch over you." Lock said.

"By whom were you sent?" George asked.

"Jack Skellington, King of Halloween, the Pumpkin King, call him what you will, but I assure you he's the good guy." Lock told him.

"What attacked me, and who saved me?" Harry fired off. Lock steeped his fingers.

"The thing that attacked you was a poppet. The real Oogie Boogie is a witch. She makes sack men to carry out her dirty work so she will not be caught. She tried to take over Halloween Town once. I had helped her, but only because I didn't know what I was doing! I was eight. As for the boy who saved you, he should be your worst enemy."

"Explain." Draco said. Lock looked at him with blue eyes.

"The boy, who saved Harry, was the true heir to the throne. His father Death, however, gave over rule to the one he considered a brother."

"Jack Skellington." Hermione confirmed.

"Exactly. Death had just been a kid himself when Jack was called to Halloween Town. It was Death the First who was in power at the time. Death and Jack became good friends, practically brothers, which is why Jack's form is a skeleton, because it felt natural to him. When it came time for Death the First to give up the throne he let the two decide among themselves. Death was more of a practical joker, and felt that his other responsibilities would eventually interfere with his ruling so he gave the power to Jack."

"So if Death had taken the position, then Kid would have been prince by now." Ron verified. Everyone looked at Ron, amazed that he had followed the story thus far. "What?"

"That's right." Lock said. "When Harry finally comes to Halloween Town, Kid will train you in the ways of a prince. Questions?" Fred raised his hand.

"Why did he faint after seeing me and George? Are we _that_ good looking?" Draco scoffed.

"Kid is obsessed with symmetry, twins are symmetrical, not only themselves but with their other half as well."

"Ron, what is a Death Eater again?" Harry asked wearily.

"They used to follow You-Know-Who. They use Dark magic and stuff, and they hate Muggles and muggle-borns, and kill them." Harry rested his hands on his knees.

"So, I have to deal with what that three headed dog is hiding, Death Eaters and Oogie Boogie?"

"Don't forget school Harry. You can't let your grades fall." Harry's head thunked on to the table that had just appeared.

"How are you doing that?" Draco asked, amazed.

"Doing what?" Harry mumbled.

"Making things appear."

"We are in a magic room Dray...co. Just think of anything." Draco tried to think of something while Ron also concentrated very hard. The next minute they were being pelted with various foods. Harry and Lock glared at Draco, while Fred, George, and Hermione stared Ron down.

"What, I was hungry!" they chorused. They looked at each other and glared.

"While we are here, I think we should help Harry see if this form would be the best for him." Hermione announced.

"That's a horrible idea Granger, it's too much work." Ron said around a mouth full of chicken. Draco scrunched his nose up cutely at the sight. Hermione smiled mischievously. Ron let out a yelp as he was drenched in freezing cold water. Draco's eyes widened in amazement and he looked between Hermione and the others as if to say, 'are you seeing this?'

"I agree with Granger." Lock said. Hermione squee'ed and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"So what were the good things about being a vampire?" she asked. Harry thought about it.

"Everything really, I looked human, I could control the elements, I was fast, could fly and freak out Percy." Fred gave Harry a high-five.

"Okay, what about this form?"

"Well, the wings would be cool, if I could fly with them. The eyes, those are the things I love, I can see clearly, and if I absolutely have to, control people with them." Hermione wrote down the eyes of a Winged Demon on the list.

"I have a plan." Draco said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Since we can't miss school that much, you will stay with Fred and George and the rest of us will do as we usually do. The Mudblood will-"

"What did you say?" Harry yelled. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mudblood? What, it's just who she is." Tears formed in the corners of Harry's eyes.

"Leave." He whispered. Draco's grey eyes widened in shock.

"Why? I thought we were friends."

"I can't have a friend who thinks those things." Harry choked out.

"Is it that or am I just not good enough for Harry bloody Potter!" Draco yelled in anguish, his eyes misted. Harry held back the waterfall that was sure to come.

"Dray..."

"Don't call me that! In fact, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Draco ran from the room, and Harry collapsed to his knees. Giant sobs made his small frame shudder violently. Lock sat at Harry's side and awkwardly hugged him as Fred and George went after Malfoy.

... Draco's Pov...

I ran blindly as tears rolled down my face. Just one step after another, I couldn't think of, that. I ducked into an empty classroom and hid underneath one of the desks to cry. I'd just lost my friend, my first ever real friend. I kicked my legs out and knocked over the bench. The noise must have been very loud because the door creaked open.

"Hey Malfoy, you in here?" I peeked around the desk to find it was Fred Weasley.

"No, I'm not, go away." I said a bit childishly. I admit it, whenever Fred was around I felt a bit better. Fred walked over and sat on the floor next to me.

"Harry's pretty upset right now." I stiffened and closed off my emotions. Of course, this was about Harry Potter. Just thinking the name made me want to sneer. No one cared about Draco Malfoy, the boy who deserved more compassion after what he'd been through, I'd been through. I did that sometimes, thought of myself in the third person. That having a slightly abusive father and a neglectful mother was Draco Malfoy's problem, not mine. However, they are mine and I hate it so much. I had overheard Lucius saying that Voldemort was back, just another thing to add to Draco Malfoy's list of problems. Fred put his arm on my shoulders and shook me a bit. "Hey, it'll be okay."

"How do you know?" I spat out.

"Well, I've fought with my brother before, and he's my best friend. I felt horrible but we eventually got over it and were tighter than ever, you know?" Fred explained, leaning back on both arms. I stared at my hands. I looked out the window, and the clouds above came closer, looking so dissatisfied. I got up slowly and dusted off my pants. Fred followed.

"I'd better get to bed, I can't miss classes again." Fred nodded and I walked back to Slytherin Dorms. I looked down at myself, realized I was still in my pajamas and covered in dirt. "Great."

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Harry wiped the tears away from his eyes sloppily. Lock had left sometime ago after Harry insisted he was fine. The Room of Requirement offered him a bed to sleep on. Harry instead unfolded his wings and walked around for a bit. He walked over to the window and traced patterns on to it with his blue finger. He smiled at his reflection briefly. He sighed deeply. This was not a game anymore. There were real threats. The final two he couldn't do much about, but the three headed dog was another matter. Once he was back to normal, he would Hagrid about the three-headed dog, and what was in the package he took from Gringotts. However, for now, he would deal with homework.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Bellatrix fumed. That brat had betrayed her; Lock was her servant, why had he turned against her? She turned and pulled her hood up before going to her lair. Inside was her latest victim, Damocles. The sky blue demon struggled to get out of his bindings. His eyes were covered and his wings tied at the feet. The wrinkled demon looked up as she entered.

"Your granddaughter is quite powerful Damo, she will be an obstacle in my plan, but I'm sure I'll be able to dispose of her soon." Damocles tried to lunge at her but was stopped by the chains around his wrists. Oogie circled around him in slow deliberate steps. His mind raced a mile a minute as he tried to figure out where she was in the echoing cavern. Damocles' mind buzzed, his granddaughter was powerful. It could not have been Aoi, she was a sweet girl but her power was almost the lowest rank, only one above white. Her brother was silver; perhaps Oogie was trying to confuse him.

Bellatrix smirked as she saw Damocles' inner turmoil. "Lilith. Even her hair has great power, not black or brown. Golden." Damocles' heart stopped beating for a split second.

"L-Lilith? She's alive?" he stuttered.

"Of course, she's been living in the orphanage ever since you killed her parents." Bellatrix stopped walking.

"They killed themselves with dreams of the surface world!" he shouted.

"I have decided not to kill you. I'm sure my Master can use you eventually." Bellatrix flicked her wand and Damocles was sent to the back chambers where the other prisoners were being held.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

"George, what day is it?" Fred asked from his position on the couch. George looked up from his book.

"Tuesday."

"Oh yeah. So the latest test won't be ready until Friday right?"

"Correct. How's it going Harry?" George called out. Harry made his way over.

"It seems mind control is the only power I have."

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Fred asked in alarm.

"They're... I have no idea. Probably Gryffindor Commons." A few seconds passed by. "I'm bored."

"Find something to do." George responded, captivated by his book. Harry turned to Fred, but the twin had fallen asleep. Harry pushed off from the ground and stood on his wings. He wished for a fireplace and an old book. The room happily provided both for him. He sat Indian style on the carpeted floor and pulled the rather large book towards him. He cover simply said 'Memories' in gold flowing script. Curious, Harry opened it up to the first page.

It was a picture of the Four Founders standing together like family, all around the age of twelve. Helga was laughing, her ginger-blonde pigtails bobbing about, while Rowena was beaming, her raven black hair swaying behind her. The two girls were leaning on Godric and Salazar respectively. Godric was red in the face from laughter, amber eyes sparkling with mirth. Salazar had a hand over his mouth, green eyes bulging.

Harry slowly turned the page to see that the four of them had aged at least seven years. Helga and Rowena were sitting in a field, in front of a slightly constructed Hogwarts, with plans in front of them, they spared the camera a quick smile. Salazar was waving excitedly at the camera while Godric snuck up behind him and doused him in water.

Harry lightly placed his hand over the next picture. The founders could not have been more than seven. They was much laughter and lights in the picture of Christmas.

The next page made a lump appear in Harry's throat. Salazar sat alone at one end of the table, looking sullen as the other three goofed around at the other end. A smaller book appeared next to the album Harry had been looking trough. Four journals, one was scarlet with a golden lion on it, the next one blue with a bronze eagle, a yellow one with a black badger, and finally a green one with a silver snake. Harry picked up the first one.

_To my best friend and brother Godric, with love from Salazar_.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

I sat at my desk, trying hard to concentrate. My quill was nearly bent in half and the pounding of the rain outside did not help. Harry was my friend. Harry would always be my friend. So why didn't I just apologize? I rested my head in my arms and stared out the window. The little rivulets of water formed intricate designs on the windowpane, as the leaves slapped the glass. I had to apologize. After class seemed like a good time as any. After class.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Harry peeked up from the photo album to look over at George and Fred. Both twins were asleep, which he had been counting on, as it was now nighttime. He picked up the small scarlet journal and walked towards the window that was showing the moon. He sat on the small ledge and opened the journal to the first page.

_Hey Journal,_

_My name is Godric and it seems like we have a lot of catching up to do._

_**It seems we do**__._

There was a long ink line along the page as if the writer had fallen off their chair.

_Wow a talking journal! This is amazing. Okay, so I got you for my 17__th__ Christmas from my brother Salazar. Well, he is not really my brother but I love him just the same. You see, all of us were orphaned when the Muggles started to kill witches and wizards. We met at Hogwarts Orphanage. At the time I five, Salazar was four, Helga was three and Rowena was four._

_**Your writing skills could be better. Who are Helga and Rowena**__**?**_

_Oh yeah I forgot, Helga and Rowena are my adopted sisters. We met at Hogwarts Orphanage, but were only there for five years before it closed down. They tried to kick us all out but we did not want to leave. Hogwarts was our home. There was this big burly man, I remember, who had Helga by her hair trying to drag her out. Me, Salazar and Rowena, tried to get her back but he had a tight grip and Helga was crying. Salazar backed away and looked straight at the man's eyes. Then he said, "I know what you're afraid of. You can't hurt us, because I know what you're scared of." The man laughed. Suddenly there were snakes all over the place, Salazar was hissing at them, they hissed back, and then they attacked the man. They bit his arms bad and he let go of Helga. The man was screaming "Wizard! Wizard!" I had looked over at Salazar, and he had nodded._

"_You're one too Godric. I've seen you do magic in your sleep." I was so amazed when he told me that. Me, a wizard? Helga sniffled before looking up at me and saying, "I can do magic too, but mostly just with plants." Rowena was looking down at her feet. I asked her what was wrong and she had said that she did not think she was a witch because she could not do magic. Then she was crying. Salazar finally got the man out and running down the hill screaming, "Wizards and witches! I've been attacked!" _

_When that happened something seemed to snap in Rowena and her eyes turned gold like an eagle, and this stream off magic went out making odd turns and twists and then she fainted. We took her to the bed and laid her there. She woke up a little bit later and we went outside to defend our home from the mob that was coming. They only came halfway up the hill before one person said, "Well, where are they?" the man from earlier came up and said, "They were in the cottage! Maybe it's on a different hill?" then the first guy accused him of being a wizard trying to lure them to their dooms in the castle ruins. They dragged the guy away to kill him in town._

_**What happened next?**_

_Then we tried to figure out why they could not see us. We thought for days and days before Salazar concluded that Rowena had done it. She was so excited that she had done magic that she went around the land trying to figure out what she had done. When she found out, she told us that an intricate design was lightly etched in the grass, which apparently repelled Muggles. For the next couple of years we practiced our skills, trying to master them. Rowena, who had to try hard to have good magic, studied everything about it. Why did this movement make that happen, what if I slip up with the incantation, shouldn't we have wands. We never did get wands; still do not have any, its too dangerous according to our mum._

_**I thought your mum was dead**__**.**_

_Oh yeah, when I turned twelve we had a party, and we snuck out of the wards to go to Town central. Well someone must have seen us because when we came back there was this woman sitting there. She had orange hair and green eyes. She said her name was Vivian Evans and that her twin brother had just gone to turn her in for being a witch and if she could please stay here. What happened next I'll never forget. _

_Salazar stepped forward and she stood up. "We will let you stay." he had started to say, and Vivian gave a giant smile. "On one condition." I had been scared about what he was going to say. The woman looked down at him and said anything. "You have to be our mum." The woman started crying and then she was hugging all of us in a squishy hug. We all sat down and asked her what happened. She said she was seventeen years old and that she had been using magic since she was eleven, but she did not tell anyone. She started to cry and said that her magic got out of control one day and she burned the house down and killed her parents. Her brother had been intent on finding out who did it so she told him what happened. Then he locked her in the car and went into town to turn her in. She escaped and had come to the cottage. _

_So now, I am seventeen. Don't expect me to write much in here, I'll probably lose you soon enough._

_**All in due time, Godric.**_

"What are you reading Harry?" George called out. Harry looked up and was surprised to see that it was already morning.

"Oh, you know a book." Harry let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to get to sleep." Harry made his eyes black. "Don't touch the photo album or Founders' journals; stop Fred if he tries to get them." George nodded and Harry went to sleep.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Draco tapped his quill on the desk repeatedly, much to the annoyance of his professor. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked up lazily. "I highly doubt you know Morse code, desist that tapping at once." Draco brought the quill down to tap on the desk. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy, my office, seven o' clock. Don't be late."

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

It was much later that Harry awoke. Six o' clock in the morning to be exact. He had just had the weirdest dream where Godric had killed Salazar. The thing that unnerved him the most about his dream was that Helga and Rowena had been cheering him on, convicting their brother of being a dark wizard. Harry shook his head and got up, intent on finishing the journals. As he passed by George, the redhead woke up and stopped him.

"What is it George?"

"You slept the whole day yesterday and last night."

"And?"

"You are going to transform soon." George told him as Fred gave a big yawn.

"The new product will be done tomorrow, I'm so excited!" Harry and George looked at him. "What?"

"You wake up and that's the first thing that you say?" George asked him eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was dreaming about it." Fred said in his defence. The awkward silence was broken by a scream from Harry. His wings were disappearing and his teeth had fallen out again. The grey markings in his body swirled around and rearranged themselves as Harry's skin went back to its normal colour. At last, the markings stopped moving and faded into a dark green colour. Harry's tongue stayed forked, and he was presented with snakebite piercings on his bottom lip. When all the commotion had died down Harry shakily stood. His whole body was covered in tattoos of various things. His eyes were still seeing clearly, and his hair was dark green.

"Time for testing." George said over Fred's hysterical laughter.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Draco yawned as he got out of bed and headed for the showers. He spent fifteen careful minutes washing his hair, and five for his body. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and went out to choose his clothes for that day. The blond flipped through his clothes trying to find the right ones. For his shirt, he was thinking a plain white one. 'No, Harry wouldn't like that.'

Reality hit him like a brick to the face. He could not just forget that he had realized that he was in love with Harry during detention yesterday. His scowled and turned back to his clothes, finally deciding on a midnight blue one with a yellow-green dragon on it. What would his father think of him dressing to impress a boy? Draco sighed and picked out his only pair of jeans to go with it.

He had fallen. Hard.

Draco remembered every single moment he had spent with Harry thus far, and there were quite a number. He picked up the small snake that Harry had transformed for him, when he was a vampire. The memory brought a loopy smile to his face, could Harry like him back? Draco put the trinket down and picked up his school bag before heading to breakfast. As he opened the great hall doors his mask fell into place and he sat down, being careful to face away from Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ron were sure to be glaring at him. Sitting there eating breakfast made Draco think, how could he not have realized that he liked Harry before? The boy was quite mesmerizing when you came down to it. Lock slid into a seat across the table, once again in his Faust disguise.

"Malfoy." He said politely. Draco blew out a puff of air, knowing that Lock wanted to start something.

"Lock, about what happened with Harry, I truly am sorry for upsetting him. I was not thinking straight, but that is not an excuse. The real excuse is that I am in love with him, and was worried that I was about to lose him to you and the others so I lashed out." In the split second it took Draco to blink, Lock was on the table with his wand to the blond's throat.

"You stay away from him Malfoy. He doesn't want someone like you." Draco glared.

"How do you know?" he spat.

"No one wants garbage." Lock straightened and jumped off the table, heading for the doors.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Harry sent one of his tattoos out again, this time a lion. The ink became flesh and meat before the lion was charging at Fred. The lion was grey with a black mane, red eyes, and sharp looking teeth, enough for Fred to want to turn tail and run.

"Fred, don't you chicken out on me." George shouted.

"What if I just play dead?" Fred called back. George gave him a look. "Fine." Fred sent Stupefy at it, then a stinging hex and finally jelly legs. Nothing stopped the lion's running gait. It was inches away from devouring Fred when Harry called it back. The lion grinned sadistically at Fred before turning into a shadow and racing towards its spot on Harry's arm, where it turned to ink once more.

"Now that was scary."

"But, effective." George added, making a few notes on his clipboard. "Thus far we have concluded that Harry can use his tattoos to shadow transport himself, all weapons are indestructible, and at their finest. Blades sharp, bats metal, and arrows streamlined. Animals don't give way to anything, though we don't know if they can actually cause damage."

"Well maybe if Harry sent something a little less dangerous I could test it." George looked at Harry.

"You have a kitten?" Harry looked on his arms before nodding. "Alright Fred, time to test my theory." Harry sent out the black kitten. It raced towards Fred.

"What's your theory?" Fred called out, only half his attention on the small kitten.

"That all animals will cause vast amounts of damage no matter the size or normal strength."

"You lost me." Fred said.

"Protect your face." The kitten jumped and extended its claws.

"Protect my face? Why would I- ow! OW GET IT OFF! OOOWWW! IT'S CLAWS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Fred was on the floor as the kitten clawed at him before shadowing to another part of his body. The kitten stopped and licked his paws. Harry called the little thing back. The kitten's eyes glowed red before he gave one last swipe to Fred's face. Fred sat up ready to strangle the cat but it just shadowed through his fingers and returned to Harry.

"Well that's a yes. What about those piercings?" Harry shrugged and touched them with the tips of his tongue. Fred and George clapped their hands over their ears.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"What did you just do?" George questioned.

"All I did was touch my tongue to the piercings. Why?"

"When you did that it let out an extremely high pitched sound, rendering me and Fred defenceless."

"Oh, so I should probably not do it again." Harry confirmed.

"Right." Fred agreed.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Draco numbly walked down to his first class. The noise around him was just static, his heart felt crushed, the colours of the world dimmed. It couldn't be true, what Lock had said. Harry did not think of him as garbage did he? He sat in his seat, still detached from the world. Lock saw this and smirked. Draco's eyes misted as he thought of all his plans going to waste. He may only be eleven but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry and no one else. Draco laid his head on the table, and went to sleep. When class ended, he couldn't be woken. He was drifting in his own mind, lost to the outside.

"Professor! We need help, Draco won't wake!" Blaise shouted. Professor Flitwick scrambled of his books and cast a few light diagnostic skills at Draco.

"He isn't going to wake up."

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

Harry happily showed Fred and George the album of the Founders now that he was done with it. The three boys laughed at their adventures and stories. Harry stopped on the picture of Salazar with who he knew to be Vivian.

"Harry, Salazar kind of looks like you in this one." Fred commented.

"He looks exactly like you, minus the scar that is." George corrected.

"That's what I meant." Fred said.

"Sure it was." George said sarcastically. Fred tackled George and soon the boys were wrestling. Harry looked back at the picture. It could have been him and his Mum. His eyes filled with tears. His tattoo kitten formed itself and rubbed against Harry's knee. Harry petted it before closing the book. All in due time.

Harry picked up Godric's journal and flipped to the new entry.

_Wow! Salazar had the most amazing idea today. We are going to turn Hogwarts into a giant school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.__We are going to make the cottage into a castle. Children 11 to 17 will come here to learn and will be sorted by my victory hat. We each have a different house ironically enough with the same colours and symbols as our journals._

**Godric, how old are you now, and is there anything I need to know to understand what you are about to write?**

_Oh, I am nineteen now. Vivian is dead, but before she died, she had bonded to us._

Harry stopped reading and looked up at George, who was a few feet away.

"George, what does it mean when an adult bonds to more than one child?" George put his quill down and pondered the question before answering.

"It means, while each child is now from their bloodline, they children aren't blood related. For example, if McGonagall bonded with you and Luna Lovegood, you and her could date and get married and stuff."

"Oh. Suppose that makes sense."

_There was a battle out in on the grounds in front of our anti-Muggle barrier. It was a mass of blood, everyone accusing another of hiding witches, or being one. They kept getting closer and closer to the barrier, shouting that they would not leave until they had burned one. Vivian took us all into the cottage and said an incantation over each of us, a small tattoo burning on to each of our arms. "You are Evans now, of the Deerhead clan. Make me proud."_

_That was the last thing she said before she ran out of the barrier and into the battle. She took out her wand and started casting spells left and right. Vivian ran to the top of the hill, and at that moment, she really looked like a hero. Her hair was whipping behind her and she stood in a profile stance, head faced towards the battlefield. "I'm a witch! Come and get me you cowards!"_

_The light shone down on her, making her look like she was not from this world. She ran down the other side of the hill, the crowd chasing after her. Helga was crying her poor little heart out, with Rowena trying to comfort her. Salazar, well, he seemed torn. He looked very angry but there were tears in his eyes. I had tried to pull him into a hug but he punched me in the arm and ran inside. I then looked out over to the hill where I had last seen Vivian. I vowed to make good of her last words to us. _

_Which is why we are we are going to build Hogwarts, hoping that one day we will be known as the greatest witches and wizards of our century. Right now Helga and Rowena are making some plans. Salazar is outside talking to the snakes. He said he was going to tell them to find witches and wizards that could help us with our dream. Right now, I am concentrating on my victory hat. I am trying to make it so it gives advice before sorting the children into our four Houses, because as of right now it only sings idiotically._

**Perhaps your hat was meant to sing. Have it give advice in the way of a merry tune**_._

_Hey, that could work. Thanks. Salazar predicts that we will be done with the castle by the time we are twenty-five. It is to be seven floors, with over 100 staircases that will move. The castle is to have extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (which we found nearby), a large dense forest (where we have seen several centaur clans), several green houses and other outbuildings. Rowena said she would work on enlarging the anti-Muggle ward soon. Well, time for dinner. _

**Achieve the impossible.**

Harry flipped the page expecting more writing but the following pages were blank. _It seems as though Godric never saw that message._ Harry thought.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

All the students nearby stopped talking. "He's dead?" Blaise whispered hoarsely. Several gasps rang out at the proclamation.

"Oh, I didn't mean to imply that. Mr. Malfoy is in a coma." Flitwick quickly explained. "But he will die eventually if we can't wake him." Blaise slammed his fist down on the table, before turning to face Lock.

"This is your entire fault! What did you do to him?" Lock's eyes went wide as everyone looked at him.

"I didn't do anything! I did threaten him so he would keep away from someone, but I never cast a spell. Honest."

"Why are you all standing around for? Get him to Madame Pomfrey would you!" Ron shouted Hermione right next to him. She touched his arm and gave him a small smile.

Blaise and a few other Slytherins made quick work of getting Draco to the Infirmary. Once there however they all were asked to leave. "Leave, we can't leave. We need to make sure he's okay!"

"I assure you that Mr. Malfoy will be just fine. Now all of you get back to your classes or I will give you a reason to be in here." The students all but ran out, leaving a slightly smirking Madame Pomfrey behind.

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

"Harry! We just heard that Malfoys in the Infirmary." Fred said. Harry quickly stood.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he slipped on his hooded cloak.

"He's in a coma." George told him. Harry paused for a second before shadowing out. He stumbled straight into the doors of the infirmary. The doors slammed open as he strode through, hunting for Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey came running out and caught sight of him.

"Mr. Potter, just what do you think you're doing!"

"Where's Draco?" he asked, eyes still darting around frantically.

"You can't see him right now but I assure you he is under the best care."

"Tell me where he is!" Harry shouted, eyes glowing red for a second.

"If you think that you can intimidate me for one second, you are sorely mistaken!" Poppy yelled. Harry gave a frustrated scream and shadowed past the Nurse, and straight into the room he had used when he was a vampire.

Draco laid there, deathly pale, not moving an inch. The small ball of light over his chest was very feeble. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Pomfrey to realize he was there. It was half an hour before Madame Pomfrey came in to check on Draco.

"I thought you said he was under the best care. Tell me what exactly is going on or I will not leave."

"Mr. Potter, I will have you expelled if you question my work again."

"I said tell me what's going on, I ask you again." Pomfrey glared and took out her wand.

"I don't care what creature you are, but you are not allowed to speak to me in that way. I will tell you, but only because I know you must care deeply for him to have gone though all this trouble. Draco is in a coma, one that he will die from if he does not wake up. The reason he is in a coma is because he has been denied the chance to pursue a mate. I do not know if Mr. Malfoy realizes this but he has some creature blood in him, which requires that he pick a mate to pursue. If Mr. Malfoy had been older and found someone who ended up being married the same thing would happen." Harry looked over at his best friend.

"Who rejected him?" Harry asked quietly, taking Draco's ice-cold hand into his tattooed one. No one noticed Draco's other hand twitch.

"No one rejected him. If he had asked someone to be, his mate and they said no, he'd already be dead. What most likely happened is that he found someone but found out they had a boyfriend or girlfriend. The other option is that a friend noticed Draco's affections for his new intended, and threatened him to stay away." Harry nodded and stood up, letting go of Draco's hand. He looked at his friend and a determined glint set into his eyes.

"I'll find whoever did this to you, I promise."

... TNBC / HP... TBWLTBPK...

"I knew you did something!" Blaise shouted once he and Lock were back in the Dorms. Lock did not respond. "Well why don't you say something when I say something! Who did you tell him to stay away from?"

"You already know don't you!" Lock shouted back.

"You know he's most likely going to kill you now, right?" Blaise inquired. Lock looked at him in surprise. "I'd tell him before he finds out on his own."


	13. The Nightmare Begins

**Title: TBWLTBPK**

**Chapter: The Nightmare Begins**

**IMPORTANT! A/N Here you go. Also at the subscript (1) imagine the simple Dead Silence Theme playing which can be found at (http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v = UGlAtM2glEw) just remove the spaces.**

**(http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v = eKZijgbAnIU) this is the video that inspired Hermione's Nightmare, and will be the source of any more that might or might not happen to others.**

**(http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v = d55IIlJI3Uc) this is what Vlad is playing.**

**I would at least open the first and last one while reading this!**

"I knew you did something!" Blaise shouted once he and Lock were back in the Dorms. Lock did not respond. "Well why don't you say something when I say something! Who did you tell him to stay away from?"

"You already know don't you!" Lock shouted back.

"You know he's most likely going to kill you now, right?" Blaise inquired. Lock looked at him in surprise. "I'd tell him before he finds out on his own."

DID YOU READ THE A/N YET? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry cracked his knuckles and lifted his quill. "Only one problem left." Harry's eyes flashed completely red. "There, all done. George, Fred, I'll be back later." Harry called out.

Fred nodded and resumed playing with his yo-yo. Harry gave them a smile before shadowing out of the room. He reappeared in a deserted hallway near the Slytherin Dorms. Harry rubbed his arm, trying to work up the courage to do what he was about to do. A shadow lifted from his shoulder and fleshed out to become him.

"Come on Harry. It'll be fun." Anti-Harry said red eyes trained on Harry.

"No it won't. I don't like to be mean."

"Stop being a wuss." Anti-Harry hissed, crossing his ink black arms.

"I'm not being a wuss! Stop being so mean to me."

"Look, you are going to go in there and find who did this. Draco is running out of time!" Harry sighed and fleshed out a sword. The sword glinted brightly, the handle and blade made of ebony. Anti-Harry tapped his foot.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Give me a weapon you moron!"

"No!" Harry shouted. Anti-Harry touched his finger to a tattoo. The next moment he was armed with a dark green arrow and an ebony bow. Anti-harry started to walk towards Slytherin dorms, Harry ran after him before stopping him. "You can't go into Slytherin Dorms. Just go back to being a tattoo."

"You wish. Why don't you want me to come?"

"Because you're evil!" Anti-Harry glared. He shoved the bow and arrow at Harry before dissolving into a mist. Harry sighed in relief and then faded the bow and arrow back on to his skin. Harry gripped the sword tightly as he stepped through the portal to Slytherin Commons. Everyone turned to look at him as the door grated shut.

"Where's Wynchester?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Faust crept into the room where he knew Draco was being kept. He halted at the door but was poked harshly in the ribs for it. Faust gave Blaise a glare before continuing into the room. Blaise closed the door behind him and illuminated his wand. Faust walked over to where Draco was laying and gasped in surprise. Blaise came over.

"What is it?" he hissed. Faust shook his head.

"It can't be. He's a... Vila."

"What? He can't be a Veela, only girls are Veela. Right?" Faust glared at the ignorant human.

"Not Veela, Vila and a fire one at that. He is so going to kill me if he wakes up. Heck Jack is going to kill me." Blaise peered a bit closer at Draco. He did not notice anything different. Draco was only sleeping.

"Just, hurry up." Blaise told him pushing him a bit closer to Draco. Faust frowned at the physical contact.

"No, let him die, he's mine."

"What did you say?" growled a voice from the shadows. Anti- Harry smirked as the two boys gave out surprised squeaks and the black boy fainted. "Over here you bastard." He said regaining his anger.

Faust looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a shadow copy of Harry. Anti-Harry walked over and lifted the fake student by his tie. Faust began to claw at the ink black hand that held him, struggling to get air. The real Harry then shadowed into room at that moment and slashed his sword at the shadow him. It made little contact, only making a small cut on his arm. Harry clapped his hand over his own arm, feeling blood start to drip from it. Anti-Harry grinned as ink splashed on the floor from his cut. Anti-Harry's wound closed up and Harry looked up at him.

"Harry, you can't hurt me. However, let's not worry about that at the moment. The real problem is that Lock doesn't want to take back the pain he's brought." Harry let his sword sag in his hand, the tip touching the floor. Anti-Harry stood next to the first year and they both looked at Faust.

"Is that true Lock?" Harry asked. "Because if it is I will kill you." Faust looked between Anti-Harry and Harry, worry etched on his face. The young devil ran for the door but was stopped by the Anti-Harry who stretched himself out to tower over him. Faust took a step back.

"O-okay, it's true. I'm sorry." The blade of Harry's sword poked at his chest. Faust looked down at it.

"Reverse what you've done Faust. Draco isn't going to die because he's my best friend." Faust's face darkened.

"What about me?" he hissed. Harry's green eyes narrowed.

"I don't know you."

... TBWLTBPK ...

"Where did Harry say he was off to?" George asked his brother. Fred shrugged, trying to untangle himself from the yo-yo string. "How long ago did he leave?"

"I don't know, maybe like half an hour ago." Fred told him. George frowned.

"I was wondering because I thought of a possible side effect." Fred looked up.

"What is it?"

"Well his tattoos are also shadows, so wouldn't they burn in the sun?" George asked. As the two boys pondered the question, a mirror appeared and started to ring. George warily walked up to it, Fred hopping up behind him.

"Uh... hello?" Fred said. The mirror rippled and then they were looking not at their reflections but Death the Kidd.

"Hello, is the prince there?" Kidd asked in a bored tone.

"YEAH IS HE THERE?" shouted a girl about their age with chin-length, bright hair with bangs, and light blue eyes. If the twins were to be in an anime show, their eyes would have popped into the forms of hearts.

"No he isn't, but you could always talk to us."

"Hey, are you hitting on my sister!" shouted a sixteen year old with long caramel hair. "I should kill you!"

"You can't kill them Liz! They are perfectly symmetrical!" Kidd shouted in a panic. The younger girl gave a barking laugh.

"Well can I at least hit them?" Liz shouted back. Kidd paused to think for a moment, bringing his fingers up to his chin.

"I suppose that could work but only if you make sure their bruises are symmetrical." Kidd told her. Liz grinned.

"I can do that."

... TBWLTBPK...

Faust looked over at Draco and muttered a few words, causing the little light above his heart to glow brighter and his breathing to become steady. Harry lowered his sword and stepped back, satisfied. Anti-Harry grimaced at his counterpart's forgiveness.

"Hey Harry, I still think we should beat him up." Harry looked up at the tattoo.

"No. Now go away...whatever your name is." Harry said with a huff. Anti-harry looked at Harry.

"Name?"

"Yeah, what's your name, it can't be Harry." Anti-Harry closed his eyes in thought.

"I don't have a name." He told them.

"Oh, well, now your name is Adrian." Harry decided. Adrian blinked before smiling.

"Adrian, thanks." The shadow boy said.

"Your welcome, now leave." Adrian glared but left the room. Harry turned to Faust.

"You should leave too. I don't want you to put him in a coma again." Faust glared but started walking out of the room but shut the door again as he saw Madame Pomfrey coming.

"The Nurse is on her way!" Faust told Harry. Harry gave him a smile as he grabbed Blaise's wrist.

"That's your problem." He said as he shadowed away with his classmate.

... TBWLTBPK...

Liz stepped through the mirror only to transform into a demon pistol. Kidd looked at the fallen gun on the other side of the glass before stepping through himself and picking her up.

"It seems as though you can't be in your human form here either Liz." Kidd said tossing the pistol into the mirror. Liz changed back to her human form and scowled from inside the mirror.

"I can't seem to be human anywhere!" Liz shouted. "Not here, not Halloween Town, only in your father's office."

"Well I suppose it's for the best, you talk way too much." Kidd told her. The Weasley twins and Kid grinned as Liz stormed off angrily. The remaining girl watched her go before looking at the redheads with doe like eyes.

"I'm Patti."

... TBWLTBPK...

Faust PoV

I quickly searched for a hiding place; finally deciding that under the bed was my best option. I clung to the underside of the bed as the door creaked open and Madame Pomfrey came in. I watched as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out several vials, the glass tinkling as they hit one another.

"Okay, time for your medicine." Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself.

"What medicine?" asked a voice, that I knew to be Draco. The vials dropped from Madame Pomfrey's hands, Draco catching them at the last moment, seeing me under the bed. Draco gave an almost feral smile before he straightened back onto the bed and handed the vials to Madame Pomfrey.

'Oh I am so screwed.' I thought as I tried to think of a way to escape before Draco could find me again. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Draco's form and frowned at the results.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you wearing a glamour?"

'So that's why Blaise didn't understand.' I thought.

"What glamour?" Draco asked in confusion. Madame Pomfrey frowned. I began to panic as my gripped slipped a bit. I was going to fall and be found out. I heard another set of footsteps approaching the door and I wondered who it could be. The door opened once again, and stayed open. However, whoever it was still in the doorway.

**Third Person **

Harry opened the door and Madame Pomfrey looked up at him.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco looked over at the door and several things happened. Draco's glamour fell, Faust dropped from under the bed and made a run for the door, and Harry blocked him with a sword. Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and petrified all of them.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair back into place. Being a nurse was becoming increasingly difficult. Poppy unfroze Draco first and smiled warmly at him. "Mr. Malfoy, were you not aware you had a glamour on?" Draco shook his head. Poppy smiled and handed him a mirror.

Draco took the mirror and looked at himself in shock. His hair had grown to his midback and was now a whitish blond with the tips being a fire blue. Draco peered at his eyes and was relieved to find that they were still the same. He grinned to reveal that all his teeth were slightly pointed, as were his ears. Draco handed the mirror back to Madame Pomfrey, noticing a small patch of orange on his inner left wrist. He brought his arm closer to his face to find that it was his skin, only it was more leather-like and in the shape of a flame.

"Madame Pomfrey, what happened to me?" Draco asked the Nurse.

"I'm not sure Draco. I was hoping you would be able to tell me. The creature you've turned into doesn't exist outside of Halloween story books."

"Which creature would that be?"

"A Fire Vila."

"No, no-one in my family is a Veela." Draco stated. Faust broke the spell that had bound him and shook out his limbs.

"Not Veela, you moron. Vila." Draco gave a noise between a hiss and a screech before he had a ball of fire in his hand. The tips of his hair were now a black colour and were poised around his head, ready to strike.

"Did you just call me a moron?" Draco shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Faust stuttered. Madame Pomfrey placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco let the fireball dissipate and relaxed his form. Harry finally broke the spell and looked at the three others in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Faust.

"I don't know," Harry's grip tightened on his sword. "I swear I don't know! If what the nurse is saying is true, then Draco is a Halloween creature. We need to contact Jack!"

"Alright, both of your give me your wrists." Faust warily held his wrist out to Harry. Draco held out the wrist that did not have the leathery patch of skin. Harry grabbed each wrist, and shadowed them all to the Room of Requirement.

...TBWLTBPK...

Barrel wandered the hallways during his free period wondering what he should do. As he rounded the corner, he ran straight into Shock. The two 'eleven' year olds fell backwards, their glamours cancelling each other out. Shock sat up and gasped, her skin was green again, and her hair all stringy. Barrel groaned as he sat up, but his eyes lit up as he saw Shock.

"I forgot how beautiful you looked." Shock stopped her panicking and looked at Barrel with calculating black eyes.

"We need to find Lock; he'll know what to do." Barrel sighed as Shock got up and walked away.

"Stupid!" he muttered to himself. The little skeleton got up and ran after the witch.

... TBWLTBPK...

Harry released both boys as soon as they landed in the room. George and Fred grinned at him, both of them wrapped up in a yo-yo string. Harry gave an exasperated sigh.

"The string isn't even that long! How did you both get stuck in it?"

"Well you see-" George started.

"I was stuck in it"

", but then Kidd called"

"-saying he needed to speak to you"

"Wait, Kidd called? What did he want, and how did he call you?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He used the mirror." Fred told him.

"To call back he said to dial, 42-42-564." George explained. Harry walked over to the mirror and, feeling foolish, wrote the numbers on the mirror. The mirror started to ring, causing Harry to jump in surprise. Suddenly Kid was looking at him from the other side of the mirror.

"Prince Harry, you're needed in Halloween town."

"Great, because that's where we need to go. How do I get there?"

"If you desire it, you must will it. If you will it, it will be so." Kidd told him cryptically before Harry was looking at his tattooed reflection once more.

"What?"

...TBWLTBPK...

Shock huffed a bit as she reached the top of the stairs. Her mask was warm, relaying that Lock was near by. She looked behind her to see Barrel lying on the landing two floors below.

"Barrel, get up here." She hissed loudly. Barrel rolled his head to look up at her. The sunlight trickled through a window, making her glow. Barrel struggled to his feet before hustling up the next flight of steps. He was one flight below Shock when Adrian swooped down from the ceiling and grinned mischievously at him.

"S-Shock!" he called out in fear. The witch looked over the banister to look directly at the red-eyed, grinning Adrian. She let out a scream of fear. Adrian stretched up to the banister and plucked the wand from her trembling hands.

"Now, that won't do. Come on I only want to be friends." Adrian told her sincerely, and he was sincere but the fact that he looked like the embodiment of evil didn't help.

"Leave her alone!" Barrel shouted, running up the stairs and drawing his wand. Letting out a powerful stupefy, Adrian was knocked into a wall. Well he was knocked into what should have been a solid wall but instead the shadow boy phased through it. Shock frowned as she looked at the wall. She stepped towards it and her mask became warmer.

"Lock is through this wall." She commented as Barrel came up behind her.

...TBWLTBPK...

Adrian feel to a crumpled heap and Harry's feet, sobbing loudly. Harry looked at the twins for guidance but they shrugged their shoulders. The eleven year old looked down at the 'himself' and sighed.

"Adrian, what's wrong." The ink boy sat up and sniffled a bit.

"No one likes me." Harry gave a grimace. He knew he should say 'Well, I like you,' but he really didn't and he never lied.

"Uh...you don't exist?" Harry said. Draco snorted in amusement. Harry looked at him. "What?" Draco just shook his head before turning to Adrian.

"Perhaps you should look for friends on the shadow plane?" Lock stared at Draco.

"How do you know about the shadow plane?" Draco shrugged.

"I know a lot of things now, and I now realize my past advice wasn't so great." Draco looked at Adrian. "You are too young to venture into the shadow realm alone, you might as well be friends with Harry and me." Adrian smiled revealing pearly white teeth. Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, Draco, can I talk to you?" Draco nodded and led them to the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry rubbed his arms before looking over at Adrian.

"Draco, I really don't want to be Adrian's friend. He scares me." Draco looked over at Adrian who was laughing along with the Weasley twins.

"He doesn't seem that scary to me." Draco told him.

"You haven't seen what he is capable of, he has all the evil thoughts I've ever thought, all the pain I've ever had, and he has no heart!" Harry hissed. Draco frowned.

"You're the one being the jerk Harry. Adrian is not evil or anything, he's only ink. You transform soon and he'll probably be gone too." Harry stared at Draco.

"Fine, take his side! What do I know seeing as he's obviously only the darkest part of me!" Draco laughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm so worried about the darkest side of you! Harry, you wouldn't kill a fly, you wouldn't even shake a spider off your arm. If he's you, then, there is nothing to be afraid of." Draco gave one last smile before walking away. Harry watched him leave, eyes like steel.

"My soul is darker than you know."

...TBWLTBPK...

"How can someone be through a wall?" Barrel asked. Shock shrugged and sat one the tiled floor staring at the wall. Barrel hesitantly went to sit next to her. All was quiet and still, the only sounds being there soft breathing and the faint hooting of owls. Barrel frowned a bit before touching a piece of exposed ground. Barrel pulled his hand away as a green sprout wiggled its way up from the ground. The little sprout transformed into a rosebud that grew a pair of tiny legs and began to dance around in enchanting circles. Shock glanced over and her brown eyes widened in surprise. 'Eric' was back.

"Barrel, your glamour, its back." Barrel looked over at the girl he loved a smiled.

"Your glamour is back too, Melissa." Shock looked down at herself and smiled, and then she noticed the little rosebud.

"That's amazing, how are you doing that?" Barrel shrugged and touched the exposed dirt a few more times, causing even more flowers to grow and sway around to the melody of the sparkling light. Barrel stood up and extended his hand.

"Would you care to dance M'Lady?" Barrel asked. Shock giggled and slipped her pale hand into his. Barrel pulled Shock to her feet and the two began to dance to music that only existed between the two of them. Eric twirled Melissa around, her dark brown hair floating lazily through the air. Melissa laughed as their music swelled, filling the corridor with the enchanting sounds of the piano. Eric caught Melissa's eyes and they were unable to look away. Hogwarts hummed in approval as two sets of soul mates were brought together. Eric and Melissa. Barrel and Shock. Hogwarts added the tinkling of bells to the already passionate piano piece. Barrel slowly began there dance once more, and Shock gave a small laugh as bubble-like spheres appeared in the air around them. She released Barrel's hand to pop one, however when she touched it a small light appeared on the inside instead, and, it too began to dance. Barrel stared in amazement as Shock went around and lightly touched each sphere. Barrel kneeled down and placed his whole hand on the exposed soil for a minute, when he lifted his hand little flowers buds shot up one after another, in an almost endless line. Shock looked at him.

"Okay, now you really have to tell me how you do that." Barrel smiled at her.

"Everyone has a talent, Shock. Mine, is animating things, although I've never been able to create flowers before, it's just not Halloween-like. Lock's talent is speaking to weapons, and it seems that yours is making things beautiful." Shock lightly hit Barrel's arm.

"Barrel!" she hissed, turning bright red. Barrel grinned.

"Shock, I really like you and was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Shock blush burned brighter.

"Of course Barrel." A quiet fell over them once more as they embraced, the small flower buds dancing intricately around them. Barrel's eyes widened as a door appeared in front of him.

"Shock, there's a door." Shock let go and turned around to see a marble door.

"Should we go through?" she asked. Barrel nodded and led the way.

...TBWLTBPK...

Hermione growled loudly in frustration causing the librarian to shush her. Hermione's honey brown eyes narrowed but she made no other noise. Ron sat next to her playing with a feather. Hermione flipped through the rest of the book before handing it to Ron who dutifully placed it in the rejected pile of books. Ron gaze travelled up the large stack of books. The redhead stood up and walked to the bookshelf that was across the way, scanning the titles. Hermione finished skimming another book and held it out, when the book was not immediately taken she shook her arm, but there was still no response. Hermione looked up and realized that Ron had gone to search for a book in the paranormal section. Hermione made a noise of disgust and got up from her seat. The young girl walked up to the redhead and crossed her arms.

"What do you think your doing? We are supposed to be researching, not reading about things that don't even exist." Ron did not respond and Hermione frowned. She walked behind Ron and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. There printed on the page was a picture of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. A woman with skin as white as pure energy sat in the middle of a ring of fire, wearing a dress that was as black as the night itself. Her hair pooled at her feet a glimmering silver. Her eyes gazed at them with love, understanding and peace even though they were as grey as cold steel. Her face had a motherly expression and one hand was held out as if welcoming her into the printed pages. Hermione tore her gaze away to read the caption. "The Mother of All Vila in her prime."

"It's quite an interesting story." Ron said. Hermione jumped, forgetting that she had been occupying the space with another being.

"What is interesting?" she asked.

"The story of the Vilas creation is. Meant to be the perfect beings wielding the elements, but they had one major flaw." Hermione's eyes widened in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"The need to eat souls." Hermione's gaze fell upon the picture.

"She didn't eat souls, right?" Ron too looked at the picture.

"No, nor did she intend for her children to become monsters. They were meant to be perfect, to keep her happy in her old age. She was a Muggle born witch, rumoured to be more powerful than Merlin, but then again, it is only a myth right. A Halloween tale passed down from generation to generation." Ron closed the book and raised an arm to place it back on he shelve. Hermione stopped him and took the book from his grasp, reading the cover.

'_Tales from Halloween Town.'_

"Halloween Town? Ron this book may not be a myth. We have to show this to Harry as soon as possible." Ron nodded and they went to go check out the book, their previous research forgotten.

...TBWLTBPK...

Harry walked over to the group and grabbed Draco's wrist. The blond's eyes became black pools with red irises, black veins appearing around his eyes. "Draco." The blond blinked and his eyes once again became grey.

"Have you figured out a way to get to Halloween Town?" Harry nodded and a shadowy circle, similar to the one the young winged demon had made.

"You guys want to come?" Harry asked. Fred and George declined.

"Sorry Harry, our new invention will be ready in about an hour, can't afford to miss it." Fred explained. Lock glared slightly at Draco as he stepped into the circle. Harry teleported them before Adrian could make a move towards the circle. The three boys landed with a thud in Halloween Town. Draco pulled his wrist from Harry's grasp and glared at him.

"You left Adrian behind on purpose."

"What? I did not!" Harry lied. Draco frowned before running in the direction of the Vampire's home. Harry sighed and didn't bother to run after him. "Come on Lock, we have to go find Jack." Lock was surprised that Harry had spoken to him in a kind manner so he followed the heavily tattooed boy into the courtyard.

"What about Draco?" Lock asked.

"Why are you asking a question you don't want the answer to?" Harry responded. Soon enough the two boys were in front of the Skellington Residence. Lock looked over at the Jim band.

"Is the Bone Daddy home fellas?" Jim nodded and opened the gate for them. "Thanks Daddy-O hit you on the flip side."

Lock started up the stairs, Harry following close by. With each step, they took Lock lost more of his glamour, until at last only the little devil remained. Lock knocked on the door, stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for someone to answer. "Who is it?" asked a voice.

"It's me Lock, Harold and I must speak with Jack." Sally bit her lip in worry, she didn't trust Lock.

"Just a minute." She called out, quickly running up the stairs. "Jack! Jack! You are needed at the door!" Jack looked up from his readings to gaze out the window. Storm clouds were approaching, at a very fast pace.

"I'll be right out Sally!" Jack told her as he got up from his seat. The old skeleton made his way downstairs and opened the door to reveal two rain-drenched boys.

"Jack, my friend has been turned into a Halloween creature and I wish to know why." Jack paid no mind to the boy; instead, he glanced fearfully at the storm that was only going to get worse.

"You brought him here, didn't you?" Jack asked. Harry nodded.

"He's with the-" Harry's sentence was cut short as Jack ran past him, running with the agility he had in his prime.

"We have to get him out of here!" Jack shouted over his shoulder as a large thunderclap roared in the air above them. The sky was now dark as the boys ran after the king. They held onto each other's wrists as hey ran through the violent storm, lightning only illuminating the way for brief moments at a time. They saw Jack disappear into the vampire's home and drag out an enraged Draco. Draco was screeching loudly, sounding like the demon he so appeared to be. His vibrant red hair whipped around, black tips attempting to impale the king. Eyes were now pools of black with red irises, fangs were elongated. Harry's heart raced as he saw his best friend struggle to escape.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted through the rain. Lock whirled the boy to face him.

"Are you insane? Jack let's go and we all die!" Harry looked over at Draco.

"No, we won't." Harry made to run to his friend but Lock trapped his wrist. "Let go of me!"

In Jack's arms, Draco had stopped struggling as soon as he heard Harry's desperate yell. He saw Lock and his eyes narrowed dangerously. The boy began to struggle more violently, the rain came down in torrents, and lightning repeatedly threw itself at Draco. Harry threw out a ram only for it to dissolve in the rain. "No! Draco, stop fighting him!" the door to the vampire's home flew open as a blur exited. Lock was suddenly sent flying to the ground, his grip on Harry finally broken. Vladimir appeared and helped Harry to his feet, and then he was glaring at the smaller boy with glowing purple eyes.

"Leave now, and take your friend, it is dangerous for him to be here while he is still a fledgling." Harry nodded and took off towards Draco.

"Draco!" Draco's head snapped to the direction of the voice. "Draco give me your hand, we have to go." Jack became angry.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to trust me!" Harry shouted. Jack frowned but released the Vila. Draco stilled and gazed at his surroundings. Draco's hair struck at the wrist joints of Jack's left hand before he was clinging to Harry as a small child does to a parent. Harry stroked his friend hair as he teleported them back home. Harry laid the passed out boy on a couch and warned the twins not to touch him.

"Why?" George asked. Harry hesitated.

"Because, he is not well, that is why." Harry told them. Harry then noticed that Melissa and Eric were in the room. "How did they get in here?" Harry hissed, glaring at the twins. Barrel stepped forward.

"We were looking for uh, Faust. We need to speak with him about some occurrences."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but Faust isn't exactly who you think he is." Shock sighed and stepped forward.

"Neither are we, Harry. Why do you think we also carry around these masks?" Harry backed away and shook his head in denial.

"No, not you guys too." Barrel and Shock nodded sadly.

"We were sent here to protect you by Jack, but since then so much has happened. We realized that we could just be your friends and just protect you because that's what friends do." Shock explained. Harry shut his eyes in anger.

"Where's Adrian?"

"I don't know..." Fred said.

"I think he said something about friends." George added. Harry ran a hand through his thick, green hair in frustration and ran out of the room.

"Don't wake Draco until I get back." He ordered.

...TBWLTBPK...

Kidd stumbled out of the portal that his father had created for him. The sun began to filter through the storm clouds as he walked though Halloween Town searching for Jack. Doors opened as the creatures began to venture outside, fear of what had just occurred fading with the sight of the royal boy. The creatures cheered for the soon to be shinigami out of respect causing the boy to become annoyed.

"Stop that, I am not your prince and your actions could be considered treason!" The creatures stopped and stared at the boy. Kidd took a deep breath and released it. "Where is Jack?"

"Over here Kidd." The skeleton rasped out. Kidd's orange eyes widened as he ran over to the fallen King.

"Jack, what happened to you?" The skeleton frowned.

"A fledgling and one that has already found a mate they wish to pursue." Kidd fell to his knees.

"Uncle Jack, are- are you going to be okay?" Jack didn't respond. "God dammit answer me! Uncle, will you be okay?" A silver tear rolled down the white face of the King.

"Fire Vila fledglings leave nothing to chance." Jack said. Kidd's eyes filled with tears as the last of the clouds drifted away.

"Uncle, please there must be some way."

"Watashi wa fējinguda, ōji o erushi, no gishiki o kaishi shimasu.

"Īe! Oji, watashi no mama ni shinaide kudasai."

"Sore wa riko-tekidesu tamashī o hoji suru ni torappu."

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, oji no jakku. Watashi o yurusudarou ka?

"Mochirondesu, watashi no oi." Kidd bowed his head in gratitude. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"What about the prince's form, it is only the fifteenth of September."

"Talk to Lock, the boy knows more than he let's on." Jack retracted something from his breast pocket with his right hand and placed it in Kidd's hand.

"Give this to Sally." With those final words, the ruler of Halloween slowly faded to dust.

...TBWLTBPK...

Harry ran through the corridors, not caring who might see him. It was just his luck that the only person who did see him was Snape. The potion's teacher grabbed the back of Harry's clock, forcing him to stop. Harry gave a growl of anger. "Let go of me." He commanded. Snape sneered.

"You think you can intimidate me boy?" Harry saw red. The boy whirled around, causing Snape to lose his grip on the cloak.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Snape frowned at the boy's outburst.

"Please silence yourself, Potter," Snape said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and started pulling him down the hallway to his office. Harry glared at the man and touched the tips of his forked tongue to the piercings in his lip. The professor gave a small shout of pain before he was glaring full force at the student. "I do not know what power you possess, but I promise you, if you dare use it against me again, you will regret it." Harry nodded, shaking in fear. Adrian rounded the corner at that moment and approached the potions professor.

"Let go of him." Adrian said. Snape gripped Harry's shoulder a bit harder in his anger.

"Who are you, and why are you telling me what to do?" he spat.

"You are hurting him, and he is scared. Let him go." Adrian answered, ignoring the first half of the question.

"I think I'd know if I was hurting him." He scoffed. Harry's eyes filled with tears, the current situation reminding him of his home life. Adrian touched Harry's arm and shadowed him away, returning a second later with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"NEVER, touch him again." Adrian shadowed back to where he had left Harry, three corridors away. The young boy was wiping away the tears in his eyes. Adrian walked over and wiped away a stray tear. The shadow boy gave out a hiss as part of his finger dissolved. Adrian quickly repaired it, and then looked to Harry for answers, but Harry was gone.

...TBWLTBPK...

Kidd stared down at the heavy key in his hand and slipped it into his pocket. The boy carefully picked up his uncle's suit and folded it, them he slowly proceeded to the Skellington House to deliver the news to Sally. The citizens of Halloween Town fell into line behind the boy, heads bowed. The Mayor called out the sleeping vampires. Vladimir zipped to the front and stared down at the empty suit. "No." Vlad looked up into the tearful eyes of Kidd, his own eyes fading to lilac. "Is he... is he really gone?" Kidd nodded. It started to drizzle as Vlad hung his head and stepped into the line behind Kidd. They reached the creaky metal gate and the vampire boy stepped in front to push it open. Kidd thanked him and began walking once more, slowly climbing the steps. Kidd reached the door and Vlad knocked on the door. A smiling Sally opened the door, but her smile quickly vanished when she saw a tear-stained Kidd carrying her husband's suit.

"Kidd, where is Jack?" Kidd just shook his head. The rag doll looked over the crowd, searching. "Where's Jack!" the elder vampires slipped something into Vlad's hands. It was an urn. Sally saw the ivory urn and burst into tears. Sally stepped out of the doorway and Kidd stepped through. While it was tradition for only family to be in the house, Kidd could not handle Vlad's despairing look as he went to close the door. The suited boy held the door open and Vlad stepped in, closing it behind him. Sally led them to the shoji in the house, in which beyond was Jack's tranquil garden. The sounds of a gently trickling river met there ears as they began to walk on the narrow stone path that was flanked by stone lanterns. The trio waited patiently just outside the uchi-roji for Reaper to arrive. When he did, Kidd placed the suit in his arms and pushed another shoji aside, allowing Reaper to enter the inner garden. In its centre was the tea 'room', which was adorned with a hanging scroll, formal chabana flower arrangements, clean whisks, tea scoops and other equipment. Reaper placed the suit on the ground at one end of the able while he himself sat seiza style on a tatami mat as he began the rituals of the ceremony he was about to perform. As he meditatively sipped the tea, he allowed certain memories to flit over his consciousness, all with the same subject. His brother Jack. By the time the tea bowl was empty Reaper had run out of memories to remember. Reaper placed the bowl back on the mat and took a breath.

"Waga tomo yasurakani."

...TBWLTBPK...

Harry sat between the twins, both trying to calm the boy down. "Merlin, I'm so stupid."

"Harry, you are not stupid." George told him.

"I am! I gave him more power!" Harry shouted.

"What do you mean you gave him more power?" Fred asked. George opened his mouth to reprimand his brother but Fred gave him a look that told him to trust him.

"I was angry and terrified and I allowed him to make contact with me. It felt like something was sucking the anger out of me. I looked up and Adrian was an even darker green. So I panicked and came here." Fred nodded.

"That wasn't your fault; you didn't know it would happen." Harry stared at his feet. "If it makes you feel any better, he'll be gone by tonight."

"No, he won't." Shock said, causing the twins to glare at her. "I'm sorry, but he needs to know this. He will only take in that which makes him stronger. That means duplicating someone's powers in their own body then absorbing the duplicate. This can kill the victim though if they are not able to handle that much power."

George lightly touched Harry's shoulder, only to have the boy shake it off.

"So, we have to drench him in water so he'll melt away."

"That is exactly what you should not do," supplied a new voice. Shock and Barrel looked up to see Lock shaking water droplets out of his hair. Harry looked up and was met with a scowl. Harry stepped protectively in front of the still unconscious Draco. Lock rolled his eyes in disgust. "The reason you shouldn't try and melt him is because each drop of ink releases a nightmare."

"The how come nothing happened when I released the ram."

"You were in the land of nightmares, something did happen but it wasn't be bad." Lock told him.

"What happened?" Shock asked.

"Twillie is with child." Barrel's jaw dropped.

"That's not even possible."

"Well Harry's already done something impossible before this. I think as long as we don't tell Harry he can't do something, he'll be able to do it." George said with a sly grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

...TBWLTBPK...

Hermione sat down on the floor in defeat. Ron and she had still not found Harry and they had already checked in all the plausible places he would be. Ron stood next to the bushy haired girl and sighed. "I have an idea of where he could be!" Ron shouted out suddenly before he ran off.

There was a silence before Hermione's ears picked up the haunting song of a music box.(1) The girl stood up, dropped her book bag to the floor, and slowly walked through the door from which the sound was emitting. The doorknob creaked as she turned it, and walked into the pitch black of the room. Only after the door slammed shut behind her did Hermione realise that the song had stopped. A little flame appeared in the middle of the room and Hermione walked towards it to find the music box. It was old and rusty, and the figurine sitting on top was not a beautiful princess but rather the embodiment of evil himself. Adrian. The figurine's eyes flared to life casting a red glow across the room. Hermione, despite better judgement, turned the little skull shaped knob to start the music. The room seemed to flicker in and out of existence as the music shakily played. Hermione tapped the small knob and the music became smoother and the room a scene from a horror movie. It seemed to be a circus storage room with a blood soaked bed of spikes, steel entrapment chamber with a foul stench emanating from it and guillotine with the neck-hole shaped like a skull. Hermione carefully walked over to the steel box and peeked through the open slit. The girl gave a scream as the corpse inside opened it is eyes and gave a hungry shriek. She quickly backed away and stabbed her hand on the bed of spikes. The girl grabbed her hand and fell to her knees, trying to hold back a scream of pain. Her brown eyes strayed to the basket by the guillotine. She was relieved to find that only skulls were in the basket. There was another loud howl from the chamber next to her. Hermione got to her feet and ran to the music box. The witch tried to stop the little knob from turning, but the only thing she succeeded in doing was causing the room to change. Each wall now depicted a horror scene, like a projection.

"You can do this, one of the walls has a door, and all you have to do is find it." She told herself. The young girl approached the first wall and placed her hand on it, planning to slide her hand across it to find the doorknob. This is not what happened; the girl was instead pulled into the scene. Hermione waved her arms about as she suddenly found herself on a high wire tightrope. There was a crowd of killer zombies waiting below, hoping for her to fall. Hermione took a deep breath and looked to see what was at the other end of the tightrope. It seemed to be some kind of door, shaped like a bat atop a pedestal. Hermione carefully starting to walk across the tightrope, the clowns watching her every move and she moved closer and closer to the other side. She saw a gleam from the corner of her eye and turned her head to identify it. Behind her was a hooded figure holding a scythe, with a swift motion the rope had been cut and the witch began to fall.

Ron frowned as he passed the same portrait again. He could have sworn this was where he had left Hermione. "And where the bloody hell is that bloody music coming from!" he thought aloud. He heard a shrill scream from a room right across the hall. "Hermione!" the redhead tried to open the door but it was locked. "Bloody hell! Hermione!" the boy started to pound on the door.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" asked the smooth voice of Severus Snape. A loud scream from inside the room answered his question. "Stand back Mr. Weasley. Reducto!"

The door blasted into several pieces and the hallway was flooded with a red light. Severus Snape was shocked by what he saw, the whole room was a horror movie, and a student was trapped in a wall. The potions professor walked to the middle of the room and lifted the music box, intending to smash it on the ground. The little figurine grinned at him as the box played its last notes and faded away. The figurine fell to the floor with a clank as Hermione was ejected from the wall. Ron rushed to her side, and tried to find the source of the bleeding. The young girl was sobbing loudly and muttering unintelligible sentences. Snape lifted her into his arms and proceeded to carry her to the Infirmary. Ron was about to leave when he almost stepped on the figurine. The boy stooped to pick it up and placed it in his pocket before running after his professor.

...TBWLTBPK...

Sally stared at the ancient key in her hand. The key that unlocked the third stair step inside the house. Inside of that stair step where seven more keys, keys that every King hoped he would never have to use. Sally sighed as she went to look out her window, and what she saw brought a slight smile to her face. Vladimir sat next to Kidd in the courtyard, obviously talking Kidd's ears off. Kidd suddenly moved into action and stuffed a rock in the offending boy's mouth. Sally giggled as Vlad's expression became puzzled and he swallowed the rock so he may begin talking once more. Sally shook her head and went to find a place to hide the key.

. . .

"What's your favourite colour? I think your favourite colour would be yellow, because you seem like a person who would like yellow. My favourite colour is black, but I don't have any black clothes, all I have is an endless amount of white tee-shirts and jeans, everyday I wear the same outfit, it's kind of annoying."

"You know what else is annoying?" Kidd asked in a fake cheery tone.

"What?"

"You are, you... you boorish fool." Kidd ended is a whisper, as he walked away. Vlad watched the other boy go, and then he left, to go speak with Sally. Vlad hovered up to the window and knocked on the glass. Sally looked up from the dishes she was washing and smiled. The rag doll put the dish down, walked over to the window and opened it.

"Thanks." Vlad said flashing a smile at the redhead. The young boy landed on the floor with a soft thud, causing Sally to jump. Vlad gave a chuckle and took a seat at the piano. Sally eyes lit up even though the sight was a sad one. Vlad had a gift when it came to the piano, but the boy only played it when he was sad about something, or confused. Vlad started to play the bone white piano softly as Sally began to wash the plates once more.

"Dead silence?" she asked knowingly. Vlad continued to play the song.

"Yes." He answered his tone not like his usual joking self. Sally sighed and began to dry the dish, content to listen to the soothing sounds of a Halloween lullaby. She wished she could help Vlad but she was dealing with her own emotions. She startled when the notes jarred. "What does it mean to be boorish?"

"It can mean you're ill-mannered or insensitive. Why?" Vlad placed his hands in his lap.

"Kidd said I was a boorish fool."

"Vlad, you can't let that boy talk to you like that. You have to stand up for yourself, because I know you were just trying to cheer him up." Vlad made a humming noise in the back of his throat. Vlad resumed his playing of the piano piece, thinking over what Sally had just said. In a whoosh of wind, he was gone.

...TBWLTBPK...

There was a loud groan from the couch as Draco woke up. Harry immediately went to his side and waved a hand in front of his face. Draco frowned and slapped the offending hand away. "Use your words, numbskull."

"How about we kill you instead." Lock spat out. Shock and Barrel gaped at their friend. Harry released a weapon from his arm and faced Lock.

"It wasn't his fault, if anything it was yours, you were the one who said we should see Jack." Draco sat up and grasped the back of Harry's cloak.

"What is he talking about?"

"YOU KILLED JACK!" Lock shouted, making Harry drop his weapon. Lock made a sound like a whisper of metal on earth and the sword's edge lay on Draco's neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Draco shouted in fear.

"Lock, what do you think you are doing? Killing is wrong!" Shock shouted, brown eyes wide with horror. Lock turned to her with fire in his red eyes.

"Says the murderer." Shock stared at him, quivering with disbelief. Barrel went up to Lock, rage in his blue eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Lock! You have no right to talk to her in that way!" Lock turned the sword to Barrel's throat. The Hufflepuff paled and backed away. "L-Lock, what are you doing? I'm your friend." Lock walked forward, grabbed the hilt of the sword, and thrust it under Barrel's chin.

"I have no friends." Shock found her voice.

"It's inhumane! You can't kill him Lock! You were once human!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Harry shouted as he fleshed out the bow and arrow. Lock pulled out his wand and Stupefied the twins who had tried to set up a sneak attack. The same red light made its way towards Shock, and Draco.

"No, it makes sense. It is inhumane." Barrel gave a small sound of relief. "But, then again, I've never been human."

"I knew it." Harry turned towards the voice to find Kidd stepping out of an intricate mirror. The crazed red-haired boy turned to Kidd with hate in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kidd?"

"Everyone has a dark side, and certain events trigger this side to come out." Kidd said as he casually pulled out his guns, charging them with his spirit energy. "It seems we've found yours." Lock glared at Kidd. "Let go of the sword." Lock smirked and dropped the sword, but then it a sudden sweep of black the sword sliced Draco in the stomach. Draco came to consciousness with a scream. Lock stared greedily at the blood as it dripped from the other boy's stomach. It was enchanting, it was amusing, it was...wrong. Lock's irises faded to blue as he stepped away from the injured boy. His hands fisted in his long red hair as he gave a scream of denial. Everything faded to black after a shot from Kidd's weapon.

"What did you do?" Harry shouted as he saw Lock fall. Kidd placed the pistols back into his pockets.

"You need not worry. I haven't killed him...yet." Kidd added with distaste. Harry took a calming breath, and continued to wrap Draco's wound with dark green bandages.

"What did he mean when he said he was never human, him and I were friends when we were alive." Barrel whispered as he revived the twins and Shock. Kidd sighed and walked back to the mirror.

"It is not my story to tell." Kidd stepped through the mirror and faced them from the other side. "Call me when he awakes."

"Of course." Harry responded as Draco gave a hiss of pain. The price turned towards the blond, sadness written upon his face. "Do you remember?"

"Shouldn't you be taking him to the Infirmary?" Shock called out from where she was standing next to Barrel. Harry turned to her, a raw desperation in his eyes.

"I need answers first."

...TBWLTBPK...

Hermione gave another shuddering jolt from the bed, causing her wounds to reopen. Ron paled at the sight of the blood and shouted for Madame Pomfrey. The Nurse came running over, bandages already at hand. Ron watched the process that Madame Pomfrey was about to do, he knew the routine by heart. The black-soaked bandages would slowly be peeled from Hermione's arm to expose large, deep bite marks. Madame Pomfrey would shake her head and quickly cleanse it before rewrapping it. Next, her hand would be undressed and the sunlight would filter through Hermione's hand as Madame Pomfrey held it up to inspect it. The hand would be dipped in a liquid medicine and wrapped once more. Madame Pomfrey would do a scan that would come back inconclusive and then leave to work on her other patients. Ron flipped open the book that they had been trying to deliver to Harry, reading the story aloud.

"The Birth of a Cerberus. Once there had been a werewolf whom was enamoured with a woman. The werewolf's name had been William, and though his beastly form was simply magnificent, his human half fell short. The woman once had the name of Perisica, and she was beautiful like the setting sun. William met the young maiden, haven woken as the dawn broke the day after his transformation. As his eyes fell upon her golden orange hair, tanned skin and sparkling smile he became mesmerised and vowed to take the woman as his own. William sent Perisica gifts a plenty and..."

"R-Ron?" The redhead looked up from the book to see Hermione struggling to sit up. He rushed over to her side to help her. "Ron, it was horrible. It all felt so real."

"I should check your wounds." Ron told her, unwrapping her arm.

"W-wounds?" Hermione glanced down at her arm and screamed shrilly, the noise reverberating off the walls.

**END CHAPTER.**

**Translation**

"I am fading, get the prince and initiate the ritual.

No! Uncle, please don't leave me!

It is selfish to keep the soul trapped.

I'm sorry Uncle Jack, will you forgive me.

Of course, my nephew."

**QUESTIONS? I WON'T UPDATE IF I DO NOT GET FEEDBACK!**


	14. Fear is Only in Our Minds

**Title: TBWLTBPK**

**Chapter: Fear is Only in Our Minds.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N There are a few Evanescence references here. The chapter title is one. **

"R-Ron?" The redhead looked up from the book to see Hermione struggling to sit up. He rushed over to her side to help her. "Ron, it was horrible. It all felt so real."

"I should check your wounds." Ron told her, unwrapping her arm.

"W-wounds?" Hermione glanced down at her arm and screamed shrilly, the noise reverberating off the walls.

Hermione trashed about trying to get out of the sheets. She stood staring down at her arm as it began to bleed. "It can't be real!" She screamed in terror. "It isn't real!" Ron whirled the hysterical girl towards him and gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Bloody hell, Granger, snap out of it." Ron shouted. Hermione blinked her large brown eyes to stare into worried blue ones. She let out a shaky breath and took a step back.

"I'm okay. I just panicked."

"Understandable, you were bit by a zombie clown with a hunger for flesh." Hermione let out a whimper but willed herself to keep calm. Poppy came in, dropping her wand when she saw Hermione's wound openly bleeding.

"Miss Granger! Get back into that bed; you are in no condition to be walking around." Ron assisted Hermione as she tried to scramble back onto the bed, fearing Poppy's wrath if she did not. Poppy made quick work of the wounds now that Hermione was awake. The mediwitch cast a numbing charm on the young Gryffindor's arm and began to stitch it with black twine. Hermione gazed at her arm in despair. "Here drink this." Poppy handed Hermione a glass filled with a clear liquid. Hermione quickly drank it, but stuck out her tongue afterwards, trying not to gag from the taste. "I'm afraid you will have to stay here until your bones grow back."

Poppy left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone once more. Ron picked up the book and flipped to the page he had been on before Hermione woke up. Hermione looked over in interest.

"What are you reading Ronald?" Ron looked up, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Tales from Halloween Town, I read a few stories, but right now I'm reading about the birth of the cerberus." Hermione's mind whirred and a smile broke out on her face as she made a connection.

"Don't you see Ron? This book can help us get past the Cerberus on the third floor." Ron's brow furrowed as he looked down at the book.

"I don't think it can, Granger. They are just creation stories, nothing about the creatures' death." Hermione's good mood deflated.

.. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco struggled to a sitting position, his face pinching in pain. "I'm so confused. I remember running to the vampires, then some tea, then I'm here with Faust yelling and accusing me of murder!"

"You killed Jack, the skeleton man, King of Halloween. You turned into the full form of your recent creature inheritance, and- and you killed him." Harry choked out. Draco stared at him in disbelief. There was silence. A wail of desperation and denial escaped from Draco as he gripped his long flowing hair in a vice.

"Why! Why is it always me?" Draco shouted in fury. "I hate this curse! I hate Lucius! I hate Voldemort! I hate magic!"

"Curse?" Shock questioned. Draco turned his head away, hair hiding his eyes. Harry gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I think it's time we get Draco to the Infirmary." Harry helped Draco to his feet, and supported him as they began to walk. Fred picked up the still unconscious Lock, George, Shock, and Barrel following behind. As they walked to the infirmary various children passed them, exclaiming of the two boys in front. None were smart enough to realize that these two boys were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

They finally reached the Infirmary and set Draco down on a nearby bed. He was paler than usual, and now groaning in pain. Blood was showing through the bandages, Draco's hair becoming red in response. "Shock, Barrel, calm him down. I'll be right back."

Harry walked to the curtained off section of the Infirmary and entered. Hermione was alone in the room, reading a book. "Hey." Hermione started, whipping her head to look at him.

"Oh, hello Harry. How did you know I was in here?"

"I didn't, but I figured if someone was curtained off, it was worth looking into. With all the weird things that have been happening, I need to know what is going on." Hermione grimaced.

"Speaking of, Harry take this book." Harry took the small tome from her outstretched hand.

"Hermione, what happened to your arm?" Harry asked green eyes wide.

"A nightmare." She answered, eyes glazing over. Harry stared at her for a moment longer before turning to leave. As he did so, a small figurine caught his attention. He crept towards the nightstand and picked it up. He glared at the small figurine.

"I should have known." Harry stuffed the small object in his pocket before storming back to where Draco was. He whipped out his wand, revived Lock, and fleshed out a gun. Lock blearily opened his blue eyes to see the black barrel of a gun staring back at him. He scrambled back and hit the headrest with a thump. Lock put on a brave face and sneered at him.

"You don't even know how to use that." Harry removed the safety and stepped forward.

"Help me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK. . . . . . . . . .

Bellatrix looked out of her window with distaste. The filthy creatures were milling about without a care. It sickened her.

"Oogie?" Bellatrix turned to look at the eleven-year-old. He gave her a smile to reveal his sharp white teeth. The boy had curly black hair and impossibly blue eyes. He could have been hers. A scowl etched itself on her face as anger consumed her.

"What is it, you brat?" she snarled. The boy did not flinch, instead taking a seat on the carpet by the fire.

"I like living here with you." Bellatrix's eyes watered, not that the boy could see.

"Well that is too bad because I have an assignment for you. It is...away from here." The boy pouted.

"But I don't want to leave."

"It has been decided. Tomorrow you begin at Hogwarts."

. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . .

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth as he signed the last of the papers registering Orpheus Dragic as a new student. As his quill left the line, the parchment glowed a bright green, causing the headmaster to frown. "Creature blood? I will have to inform the teachers."

. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . .

"If you want my help why are you pointing a gun at my face?" Lock shouted.

"How am supposed to know if you are still crazy?" Lock felt a tremor run down his body as he recalled what had happened.

"I'm fine, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Oh dear!" Harry turned to see Madame Pomfrey gaping at the scene. Fred and George were attempting to keep Draco from clawing at the bandages while skilfully avoiding the claws themselves. Shock and Barrel's glamours had cancelled out again and Harry was pointing a gun at Lock. They waited for her to run screaming. "Everyone in a seat now!" she ordered. Everyone scrambled to sit, but Harry met her eyes and glared. She glared back, so Harry took his seat reluctantly. "I am very disappointed in you! What do you think you are doing with a muggle weapon Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasleys, forceful restraint is no way to handle a first year. Who are these students? I have never seen them before." Everyone looked at each other in a panic. Harry twisted his head and clicked his tongue to the piercings. The Nurse fell unconscious.

"What did you do? How are we going to heal Draco?" Shock asked in panic.

"What was I supposed to do?" Harry shouted.

"Maybe told her the truth after she healed up Draco!" Shock shouted. "Who else in this school would know how to heal him?"

"Severus Snape would." George said. Harry took a stuttering breath and shadowed out of the infirmary.

. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . .

Severus Snape was currently grading essays; his hand had begun to cramp from writing so many D's. There was a ping in his mind, alerting him that someone had entered. Severus looked up at the door and saw no one. He scowled and picked up the quill once more. Then he felt a suffocating emptiness. He opened his eyes to find himself in the Infirmary. Next to him, Potter was swaying on his feet. As he gave in to the darkness, a red-haired mini-devil caught him and carried him to the bed almost...tenderly. A screech from the left alerted him of his godson's presence.

"Draco, calm yourself." The Weasley twins warily released Draco's wrists and took several steps back. Severus smirked; it seemed they weren't complete dunderheads. Draco looked at him pitifully and Severus's gaze softened. He walked over and smoother back the hair on Draco's head. He heard a soft sniggering behind him.

"A word to anyone and I'll be mixing your tongue in my potions." The laughing stopped. Severus lifted Draco's wrist to inspect it. He smiled. "Fire, the strongest, just as I suspected it would be." Draco smiled up at Severus, whose eyes were practically glowing with pride. Harry began to move as the figurine in his pocket began to heat up. His limbs jerked and his head rolled, drawing the attention of the others in the room. His body flashed in and out of existence.

"Lock, what's going on?" Barrel inquired.

"I don't know." Lock responded trying to move closer to the bed. His mask lit up and started to spin around making a whirring noise. George detached himself from the chair and ran to Harry's side. The redhead's hair whipped about, though there was no wind.

"Harry!" The eyes of the figurine glowed a soft red and Harry calmed. Harry opened his eyes and screamed clutching his scar. _Gliding through the hallway, searching, where are you?_ Harry whined in pain. _Where? WHERE ARE YOU?_ Ink splattered on the floor.

. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . .

"Hogwarts? What is that? What is my assignment?" Orpheus asked.

"Just to observe," Orpheus frowned. "And if the opportunity presents itself, kill Harry Potter." Orpheus gave a chilling smile, lusting for blood.

"Opportunity is my speciality." Orpheus stared into the fire, the light making his eyes appear green. "Orpheus Lestrange, assassin of the weak, defender of evil, killer by day-"

"Orpheus Dragic. The name you are under is Orpheus Dragic." Orpheus stopped his self-titling. Blue eyes fell upon her, filled with hurt and betrayal. "I can't have you associated with me."

"I see. I'll go pack my stuff." Orpheus left the room with a glare. Once in his room he shoved every one of his possessions into an awaiting trunk. He paused, anger overtaking him. He gave a scream of anger, several things around him breaking. An immediate circle of fire surrounded him, flickering red. Orpheus directed his hands and his bed flipped to crash out the window. His anger died away and everything stilled. Orpheus looked out of the window at the citizens below. The citizens who outcasted him. He glared, vowing revenge. Orpheus took his trunk and walked outside, sneering when the others avoided him. He left to the outskirts of the town and stepped through the portal.

.. . . . . . . TBWLTBPK. . . . . .

Harry awoke with a start, the nightmare diminishing. He closed his eyes, expecting to be bombarded with questions, but all was silent. He looked up to see Adrian standing at the foot of his bed with his wand in hand. "Adrian?" the shadow boy looked back, and seeing Harry awake, took a few steps closer to the boy, still directing Harry's wand at the others. "Give me my wand." Harry said, sitting up. Adrian pushed him back down on to the bed without a glance, red eyes locked on the other occupants of the room. Harry scowled. "Adrian, give me my wand."

"No. Rest, I will watch over you." Adrian answered.

"I don't need watching over!" Harry shouted, immediately regretting it. Pain spread across his face and scalp, and he yelped.

"Harry, you're hurt, please don't move." Shock called out. Harry disrespected her wish and stumbled out of bed. Adrian shifted so he was still blocking the First Year.

"I told you to rest. You are going to open your wounds." Harry nearly fainted as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. A large chunk of his hair was missing, stitches in its place.

"What happened?" He turned to the solemn faces of his friends and professor.

"You were having a fit." Fred told him.

"You pulled out your hair." George added.

"Along with needing stitches, several of your bones needed repairing." Severus said.

"What did you see?" Lock asked. Harry racked his brain to remember, wincing as flashes flitted in his mind.

"Adrian." Harry whispered. Adrian looked over at Harry. Harry grabbed the other's arm and they shadowed away.

. . . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Neville walked quickly through the hallway, having become lost again. "Oh man, Flitwick's going to be mad!" Neville walked a bit quicker, remembering that they were supposed to learn a particularly difficult spell that day. The Gryffindor stopped walking as he heard chimes go off in an adjacent hallway. A thick layer of dust covered the floor, no footprints to be found. A door on the far left opened, thick vines spilling out, followed by a young woman. The woman's hair was as black as the night and her garb green, like the plants she was lovingly caressing. Her pupilless, green eyes fell upon Neville and she smiled. The young boy hesitantly smiled back. There was a shift to his left and Neville turned his head to see a heavily tattooed boy and a boy who was made of ink. The chimes started again, drawing all three's attention.

'_Come, little children, I will take thee away, into a land of enchantment._' Neville let his book bag fall to the floor and walked towards the plant woman. Harry and Adrian reluctantly followed, having to protect the ensnared boy.

"Neville, you have class. You can come back later." Harry said. Neville did not respond. Vines grew from the woman's back and she rose into the air, an eerie green light pulsating around her.

'_Come, little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows.' _The woman gestured them inside of the room. Neville went in without hesitation. Harry followed, immediately sensing something wrong. There were many children playing, but they all had pupilless green eyes. Harry stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind him. The plant woman ruffled his hair. Harry observed the others, though the music was pulling him to play as well. A boy with black hair passed him. Harry started, for the boy had sprouts coming out of his ears. He quickly looked at the others. Various children were covered with vines, and leaves, flowers even. Several large, purple buds bloomed to produce more children, but these did not play. The children knelt and began to work on the garden.

'_Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows._' The woman had returned, except now, she wore a more queen-like outfit. She circled a few children and then led them away from the others, towards the flowers.

"She's brainwashing them." Harry whispered, eyes going wide. He scanned the children, searching for Neville. "Neville!" The music stopped and all the children turned to him. A silvery mist left their mouths and the bodies fell to the floor. Large flowers rose from the ground, displaying sharp teeth and red eyes. The queen flew up from a purple rose, thorny vines wrapped around her without leaving a scratch.

'_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions.'_ The queen directed the vines and plants in the room towards Harry. Harry ran towards the door, but it warped, becoming a heavyset stone one. Harry struggled to open it. It led to a staircase that Harry quickly climbed. At the top, he was met with a boy cloaked in a black robe with a hood. Red eyes stared out at him. Harry slowly turned, the queen stood at the base of the stairs, Adrian at her side.

'_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way, too weary of life and deception.'_ Harry reached for his wand. Adrian smiled and pulled out the wand from his boot. He took aim and sent out a sparkling green and red spell. Harry dodged it and sent out a lion. The lion bowled through the queen and Adrian, clearing a path for Harry. Harry ran down the stairs and closed the door behind him. Neville hung, suspended by thorny vines. Blood dripped on to the floor.

'_Rest now, my children, for so soon we'll awake into the calm and the quiet.'_ The voice floated through the door. There was a large rumbling as a rose bud grew. It blossomed, the queen frowning at Harry. A haunting harmony of sounds began between her, Adrian and the boy, all while the queen made the vines stretch to the ceiling, moving them about as if they were dancing.

'_Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.'_ The queen offered a hand. Harry looked at Neville one last time before taking it. The white-haired boy burst through the door, wielding a scythe. Adrian followed him. _'Come, little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows.'_ The queen smiled as she planted a seed into Harry's mind. Adrian shuddered as he felt the shadow plane fall upon them. He edged closer to the white-haired boy, whom pushed him away. Adrian looked up and saw the distant look in Harry's eyes. His own red eyes widened as he ran towards his counterpart. He made contact and everything around them fell apart. The queen grew old in mere seconds, falling to ashes. The scythe-wielding boy's eyes turned green and he faded into the shadow plane. The fake reality shattered and the three boys were dumped onto a dusty floor.

. . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Draco gave a hiss of pain, jerking away. Severus reached over and held his grandson in place, resuming his disinfecting of the wound. Severus looked into Draco's eyes, and gave a small jerk of his head. Draco nodded and soon Severus was exploring his memories. He returned, confused, agitated, enraged, but mostly pleading. However, he would deal with that one last, first, to head off confusion. Severus picked up a needle and examined it in the light.

"Skeletons, beasts, your aunt; I'm not sure what I should make of this." Draco shrugged as Severus cast a numbing charm over the wound.

"Make of it what you wish, but I assure you all of it happened." Severus made a slight humming noise in the back of his throat.

"Even risking your life for Potter?" Severus asked, eye twitching slightly. Draco inclined his head in the positive. "Where is this place you travelled? Why even travel there in the first place, there was no incentive."

"Other than my lost journal and not wanting Zambini to get the best of me, no there wasn't, but I had to go, it felt natural. It felt like..." Draco trailed off and looked at the other occupants of the room.

"It felt like going home." Lock finished for him. Draco nodded.

"Yes exactly. I was surprised to see Aunt Bella, until I realized she was the one from her generation to be cursed." Draco mouth twisted into a fanged grin. "He's coming back." Severs was about to ask Draco for an explanation when Harry and Adrian showed up with Neville. Severus frowned, not happy to have his three least favourite students in the same room. At least, he guessed that the one named Adrian was a student.

"Professor, you need to help him." Severus sneered in disgust but quickly went to work on healing Neville.

"And make sure you don't mess up." Severus gripped his wand tighter and turned to Adrian with fury in his eyes.

"You dare insult me and my work? I have asked you once before and this time I demand an answer. Just who exactly do you think you are?" Severus snarled. Adrian gave a cocky grin, much reminiscent of a young James Potter, and answered simply.

"The darkest half of Harold James Potter, born of shadows and ink, I act upon his hidden wishes when possible." Adrian frowned. "Though, I haven't had the chance to kill anyone just yet." He said with a lavish smile. A nervous chuckle arose from the occupants of the room, Severus watching the shadow boy with calculating eyes.

"Are you a student here?" Severus questioned, ignoring the groan of pain from Neville.

"There is no need, I know everything Harry knows, learn everything Harry learns, I do not, however, feel what he feels. In my opinion, he is too merciful to the ones whom deserve to suffer. I was first created when Harry was five, though he didn't realize I was living in his head all along. I would come out when he couldn't take it. When he was lonely, he would talk to me, all the while making me stronger. Those accidental magic bursts that he did, apparating and the like, that was me. No one suspected a thing." Adrian chuckled. Harry's heart slowed to a snails pace. It couldn't be true, that time he regrew his hair, the time he turned his teachers wig blue, apparating, setting that python on Dudley. Adrian scratched his chin. "There was that one time, a fine piece of work. Harry set the snake on his brain-dead cousin. I was thrilled, hoping more was to come, but I was disappointed. Until Harry changed into this form, that is. It gave me my escape. I'm there in his time of need; I escaped physically to deal with the problem."

"Paper flowers." Harry remarked, leaving everyone in confusion. Adrian's eyes became sad.

"Yes, Harry. Paper flowers and purple skies." Harry collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball and screaming. The Weasley twins bolted to action but were stopped by Adrian. "Stop, this is his relief. Leave him." There was a loud snarl from the hospital bed.

"How can you be so cruel?" Draco shouted venom in his words. "Don't just leave him there to scream! His heart is torn!" Adrian stretched so he towered over the bed Draco was in. His red eyes burned with hatred, causing Draco to shrink back.

"I would never do a thing to harm harry. Everything I do is to protect him from hurt!" A tear slipped from Adrian's eyes, allowing a drop of ink to splash into his hand. Adrian absorbed the ink drop into his palm. "No need for another nightmare." Adrian stated, turning away from Draco.

"What were you talking about, when you said, paper flowers and purple skies?" George asked, increasing his volume to be heard over Harry's screams.

"It is our secret place."

. . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . ..

Orpheus exited the portal in London, scowling at the bustling people around him. He was filled with hate, something that the Headmaster did not miss. "Mr. Dragic, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"How will we be going to Hogwarts?" Orpheus asked impatiently. Albus say behind the mask and realized Orpheus wanted to be at home, not at a boarding school where contact with parents is minimal.

"We will be apparating to the grounds; however, before we can do that, we must get you a wand." Orpheus wordlessly pulled out a wand from his back pocket. Albus blinked in surprise before grabbing a hold of the boy's shoulder and apparating them to Hogwarts. The boy fought like a banshee the entire time, not liking the feeling of breathlessness. Albus stumbled away from the boy as they landed, frightened. The boy was howling in pain, trees shaking violently. Orpheus knelt, bringing his palms to the earth, drawing breaths. Albus did not think the boy was done just yet. A final scream, face contorting in rage, iris flecks expanding to make his eyes look green. Orange wisps of light surrounded him, several trees uprooted, suspended in the air.

"Servatis a periculum! Servatis a maleficum!" the boy shouted, trying to rein in the power. At last, he succeeded, falling unconscious in the process. Albus smiled as he lifted Orpheus and brought him to the castle. The boy was powerful, dangerous, but powerful nonetheless.

. . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . .. 1

Hermione fiddled with her skirt, trying to block out the sounds of screaming. "That must have been one nasty hex." Hermione muttered to herself. There was a ding of a bell to her left, and her bandages melted away. Hermione inspected her arm, upset because they had scarred. "Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione shouted. There was no answer, Hermione concluded that she was busy working on the screaming student and turned over in the bed, staring at the nightstand. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that the figurine was gone. She touched the spot where it had lay, a shock jumped to her fingers, and the nightmare secured itself a place in her mind. Her eyes glinted orange for a moment before she stood and waked out of the Infirmary, not sparing a glance at the screaming Harry, nor any one else.

Lock followed after her, calling her name, but she did not respond. He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. The bushy haired girl tensed, piano music filling the air. Severus recognized it immediately. It was the same music from where he had found his student.

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only dolls. And if you see her in your dreams, be sure you never...ever...scream." Hermione dropped to the floor and screamed, face turning purple, eyes becoming bloodshot. The ruckus was enough to rouse Madame Pomfrey, whom quickly surveyed the scene. Never in all her days of being a mediwitch did she think she would ever encounter this. Mr. Malfoy was taken care of by Severus, so her gaze shifted to the twins; pale, but not in need of medical attention. The devil boy had faint windburns on his hands. Poppy turned back to the twins, noticing the same burns on George. The green-skinned girl was shaking like a leaf, being held by a skeleton boy. Harry was on the floor, no longer screaming, but instead deathly silent, tears dried on his face, breathing deep. He looked like a small demon the way he was. Madame Pomfrey made a step towards him, but before she could, Harry's eyes snapped open, all black and purple wisps of magic were pulled from Hermione's body to his. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he drew the power in, the purple swirling with the black in his eyes. His body rose from the floor, arms spread out at his sides. Tiny cracks formed in between his tattoos outlining them in red. The cracks started to bleed, Hermione's screaming dying away. Her face began to drain to its normal peachy colour, and the red left her eyes, allowing her to collapse into a crying heap. The power within Harry kept growing, threatening to over power him.

"He's not going to make it." Lock whispered. A cold glint set itself in Adrian's eyes.

"Not if I'm around." Adrian stepped up to his counterpart, meeting eyes with him. A flicker of recognition danced among the black and purple. Hands reached for him, searching for the light in the darkness threatening to consume him alive. "Harry you need to give it back to Hermione." Harry opened his mouth, a sound like water draining leaving it. "She can handle it; you just have to compress it for her." Harry stared at him, without knowledge. Adrian gave a growl of frustration and grabbed on to Harry's arms, feeling himself move to a microscopic level. The trendils of ink fused with Harry's skin and he pushed the knowledge through it. It winded down the intricate path and sparked as it entered Harry. The purple in Harry's eyes receded, moving down to the palms of his hands. The swirling purple mist, wrapped, and danced along his hands, mystifying him. Adrian slowly released him, and shrunk back down to the floor with the others. Harry gave a scream as he pushed his hands together, making the mist into a ball. He kept pushing until it was the size of a Snitch. With a yelp, he dropped from the sky, and landed with a thud. He stood and stumbled over to Hermione. The brown-haired girl saw him coming and screamed like a banshee, moving backwards.

"No! Please!" She shouted. Harry stood a bit straighter and walked a bit faster. "Harry, please!"

"It is yours." Harry responded. Hermione quieted, sitting docile. Harry pushed the purple light into her forehead. Her eyes glowed bright purple, as she became slack-jawed. Her eyes cleared and she stood, retreating to her bed. Harry watched her go with calculating eyes. The tattooed boy walked over to Neville, and drew on the power that lay there, forming as a bright green. Again, the light danced among his fingers, a thing of true beauty. It was reduced to the size of a golf ball, and pushed into Neville's forehead. Harry sighed, and sat back on his bed. Madame Pomfrey smiled and moved towards him, checking him over with her wand. Her eyebrows rose as the scan informed her of Harry's heightened powers.

"Devil-boy. Come here." Lock came to her side with apprehension. She flicked her wand and his windburns faded away. Lock inclined his head as thanks. "Mr. Weasley." Fred and George looked up. "George." George came over. Poppy grabbed his jaw with her free hand and turned his head every with way. "He really got you good." She moved her wand in slow patterns around his face, and then moved on to his hands. She moved her wand over them, but they didn't disappear, instead they seemed to grow darker, as if they had aged. A whispering filled the room. Everyone froze listening intently for another hint of it when Dumbledore walked through the door with a boy in his arms.

"Certainly seems crowded in here." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. Madame Pomfrey scowled.

"I am trying my hardest to clear it up." She glanced at the wind marks once more before deciding they could do no harm. "Mr. Weasleys, you may leave." Fred and George bowed before taking their leave. Albus set the boy down and turned to Lock, Shock, and Barrel, restoring their glamours. Melissa and Eric connected hands and left happily. Faust stayed hovering at the end of Harry's bed.

"Kidd needs to talk to you. It sounded important." Faust turned to leave. "AND we will be talking later." Faust sneered. Severus finished stitching up Draco's stomach wound.

"Stay here until the morning. Poppy will give you the necessary potions, to keep it from getting infected." Poppy smiled at Draco and turned to the new patient.

"Who is he?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Albus stepped up.

"His name is Orpheus Dragic. He is a new student, whom didn't react that well to side-along." Madame Pomfrey sighed and raised her wand. Albus lightly stopped her and gave her a look indicating that she was still missing vital information. Poppy and Dumbledore left the room, only Harry and Draco remained, the boy between them a mystery. The boy groaned and his eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. His blue eyes seemed panicked as he looked around. His eyes landed on Harry, and stilled.

"Hello." Harry said weakly.

"Where am I?" Orpheus asked. Harry smiled.

"Why, in Hogwarts, of course. Right now, you are in the Infirmary. The Nurse went to go speak with the Headmaster, they should be back shortly." Orpheus smiled gratefully. Draco groaned as he shifted the wound. Harry snapped his fingers and Adrian detached himself from the walls, startling Orpheus. "Adrian, go see what the Headmaster is doing." Adrian glanced at him warily.

"Are you still hurt?" Harry glowered, causing Adrian to dissipate into the next room. Harry pushed back his fringe in fake exasperation, unknowingly revealing himself as Harry Potter. Orpheus's heart thudded, an opportunity had presented itself, but did he really want to? Orpheus let his grip go lax on the knife he had instinctively grabbed.

"I'm Orpheus Dragic. It's nice to meet you." Harry gave a smile.

"Likewise, in the other bed is my friend Draco Malfoy. He's a bit of a stuck up prat, but you'll get use to it. He's a Slytherin; it's only to be expected."

"And it's only expected for you to make friends with someone you don't even know, you bloody Gryffindor." Orpheus frowned.

"My...mother always said Slytherin and Gryffindors hated each other, but I didn't know what they were."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are Houses here at Hogwarts. There are four of them. In Ravenclaw, you may meet Melissa, and Luna. They are both first years like us. Hufflepuff is the other House, Eric is in that one. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George are in Gryffindor like me." Harry left out any mention of Faust.

"What about Adrian?" Orpheus asked.

"Well, he doesn't exactly go here, but he is a Slytherin." Draco looked over sharply, but Harry avoided eye contact. Adrian came back into the room and stood protectively by Harry's side.

"They're conversation was quite interesting." Adrian relayed.

"What about Hermione, is she holding up okay?" Adrian left, heading to the curtained off section of the Infirmary. He went in and sat by Hermione's bedside, evaluating her. The purple mist was wrapped around her previous wounds, healing it. Adrian looked at the nightstand to make sure no residual magic was left over. A thought nagged at him and he dispersed in a cloud of green smoke. He reappeared in the hallway where the plant queen had showed up. He walked down the hall, opened the door and stepped inside. There glittering in the corner was a figurine. He stretched to grab, not daring to enter the room. He twirled the figurine in his hand, feeling the weight and power. He jerked, images showing up in his mind. Him, no it was Harry, a ring of figurines, long whipping hair, glowing eyes, crackling coloured lightening, a falling figure. Adrian shook his head and looked at the figurine, which seemed to be looking at him solemnly. His hand wrapped tightly around it. This was it, what they needed.

. . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . ..

Kidd stepped out of the mirror and shook hands with Faust. Faust offered Kidd a seat, and they began to talk. "You knew about me." Faust stated, peering up at Kidd with blue eyes. "How?"

"It was quite easy to piece together the clues. You never ate with the others, when you arrived, you didn't cry, you weren't surprised. It was if you had found your home. There was an immediate change when you arrived, instantaneous. Barrel slowly transformed into something that represented what he had seen. I had expected you to be similar, both of you having seen the same event. Your seclusion from others was another hint." Faust let his eyes drop to the floor, squeezing them shut to prevent tears from falling.

"I never wanted it to be this way... My mother had been a vampire. She met a man that was half demon, he was gone in the morning, and she was left with me in her womb. I was only in there for seven months before I clawed myself out, killing my mother. The authorities thought I had been abandoned, I don't know what happened to the body. It probably burned up in the sun. I had nowhere to go, so I got landed in an orphanage. Later I was adopted and I was still alone. Then, he was there. I can't stand for Barrel to think of me as a monster. He's my only true friend."

"How can you be sure this is true?" Faust looked up at Kidd. "You have no proof. Your father could be human; your mother could have really abandoned you."

"You think, I'm making this up." Faust stated plainly.

"No. I think your mind is making it up."

**A/N. Hello again. I just wanted to tell you guys something. This story will progress throughout all seven years, but not all will be Nightmare before Christmas based. My plan is that the key that Jack gave Sally opens something to bring another fandom over. The Years are like thus far. If you have any suggestions for changes feel free to leave me a review and I will consider it.**

_**The Boy Who Lived to be Pumpkin King**_**- First Year, Current, Harry Potter & The Nightmare Before Christmas & Soul Eater**

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Hunters-**_** Second Year, Nothing Written, Harry Potter & American Dragon**

_**Harry Potter and the Gem of Jinxes-**_** Third Year, Ideas in Mind, Harry Potter & Teen Titans**

_**Harry Potter and the Master of the Inbetween**_**- Fourth Year, Few Scenes Written, Harry Potter & Danny Phantom**

_**Harry Potter and the Book of Lost Things**_** – Fifth Year, Ideas in Mind, Harry Potter & The Book of Lost Things.**

_**Harry Potter and the Arrow of Destiny**_**- Sixth Year, Many Ideas in mind, Harry Potter & Bleach**

_**Harry Potter and the Writings of Death-**_** Seventh Year Part One, Many Ideas oh so Many Ideas, Harry Potter and Death Note**

_**Harry Potter and the Warriors of Yesterday-**_** Seventh Year Part Two, Some scenes depicted in my head (mostly Voldemort's role towards the end fight which would still only be Harry vs. Voldemort for the Final Blow), Harry Potter/Nightmare/Soul Eater/Teen Titans/American Dragon/Danny Phantom/Book of Lost/Bleach/Death Note**


	15. When Light Turns to Darkness

**Title: TBWLTBPK**

**Chapter: "When Light Turns to Darkness"**

**Or "It Begins."**

**Disclaimer: Besides this amazing plot and the plots of its seven sequels, nothing belongs to me...wait no I lied. Adrian is my creation (who will eventually get his own spin off fic, with the story of his creation but a different ending than the one here) and Orpheus half belongs to me. You won't figure out how that is possible until ****Harry Potter and the Master of the Inbetween.**** Well, there's a clue, next chapter up Friday if anyone can guess how it is I half own Orpheus.**

**A/N Hey, wow it has been a long time since I have updated hasn't it? Well fear not for I am back! The chapter title is a parody of It Ends Tonight, see instead of Darkness turning to light and it ending, the light is becoming dark, because, well, it's the beginning. :D D,: yeah, I am not funny. So enjoy**.

"How can you be sure this is true?" Faust looked up at Kidd. "You have no proof. Your father could be human; your mother could have really abandoned you."

"You think I'm making this up." Faust stated plainly.

"No. I think your mind is making it up."

"What?" Faust asked fearfully.

"Your mind has been playing tricks on you Lock. Everything I just said was a lie." Kidd smirked.

"You're lying!" Faust shouted, standing from his chair. "I am not human!" Kidd did not flinch.

"Prove it!" Kidd shouted back. "See if I believe you!" Faust fell into his mind, eyes glowing red. The nails on his hands grew thicker and sharper. Large, blackened horns sprouted from his forehead. Rows, upon rows of teeth appeared in mouth. Leathery brown wings ripped from his back, towering over him. A sickening cry left the beast's mouth. Kidd calmly wiped the stands of saliva off his face. Faust turned back and began to cry, clutching his knees to his chest.

"Please don't tell Barrel. Please, he's the only friend I have." Kidd took pity on Faust and nodded. "I wish I could find my father, and then maybe I could find out more about my mother."

"There is no use mourning the loss of one you did not know." Faust uncurled himself and towered over Kidd.

"How could you say that? She was my mother!" A whispered voice filled the room, before dissipating. Faust collapsed to the floor, heartbroken, and longing for death. "Kill me."

"No. We need to discuss Prince Potter's form. Jack told me you would be the right guy to ask."

"If I help you, would you kill me as payment?" Faust asked from his position on the floor.

"The answer is still no."

"I thought you would say that. Very well I will help you, but never expect to see me after this." Kidd inclined his head.

.. . . . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Madame Pomfrey returned and moved directly to Orpheus. The boy studied her with apprehension as she drew her wand, and began to scan him. She made a slight noise of surprise before she scurried off. Harry waited until she was out of sight before switching Sights. Black replaced red as he stared at Orpheus. Orange magic swirled around he boy, lashing out at any magical signature that got too close, and slowing eating away at the core. Harry looked up into where Orpheus's eyes would be. They were a fiery green flame that beckoned magic closer to the orange destroyer, however now they seemed to be covered by a thin layer of blue. The orange mass moved closer and Harry reacted instinctively, placing his hands in front of him and sending out a wave of silver sparks. The orange retreated, and Harry converted his eyes to see in normal Sight once more. A snarling black jaguar crouched between him and Orpheus, tail swishing back and forth in anticipation. It was then that Harry realized that his hand was poised over the jaguar, as if he were commanding it as a puppet master does his puppet. The jaguar and Orpheus were locked in a staring match, red eyes pitted against beckoning green. Harry clenched his fist and the jaguar dissolved into smoke, returning to him.

"You are killing yourself. Let me help you." Harry said softly. Orpheus glared.

"I need no one's help. I will solve this problem myself." Adrian reappeared and sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. He calmly set down the figurine. Harry grabbed it and stared at it for a long time before placing it in his pocket.

"Thank you Adrian." Adrian smiled and glided over to Draco's bed to speak with the cursed boy.

"I am going to help you." Harry responded, grasping the orange magic without Orpheus's knowledge.

"I told you, I will solve this problem on my own." Harry smiled.

"The problem is already fixed." A large pulsating orange ball was present in Harry's hand. "Step over here. I need to push this into your forehead." Orpheus stepped forward. Harry carefully inserted the magic into the boy as Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm fixing a problem ma'am. Your patient is no longer dying." Madame Pomfrey whipped out her wand and recast the spells from earlier. The results surprised her, and she glanced at Harry. She subtly cast the same spell on the boy, to learn that his power had increased again, and that his wounds were completely healed. "May we leave now? I am sure Orpheus is eager to explore the school."

"I suppose, but do try not to hurt yourself." Harry saluted the Nurse and grabbed Orpheus wrist, dragging him out of the Infirmary. Once outside Harry released Orpheus and turned a hateful glare on him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Orpheus Dragic; didn't we already go over this?"

"No, who are you really?" Orpheus froze then swung a blade at Harry's neck. Adrian shadowed in and pushed Harry out of the way. Adrian growled low in his throat, red eyes burning a little brighter. Orpheus gave a battle cry and began to swing his sword like mad, his actions a blur. Adrian sidestepped ever attack, anger increasing. Orpheus hesitated, and that was the only opening that Adrian needed. His arm shot out and her grabbed Orpheus by the neck. He lifted the boy off the ground, squeezing his hand tighter around the boy's throat. Orpheus's sword clattered to the floor as he tried to pry the black hand off him. Adrian grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth. "Adrian, put him down." Adrian turned his head 180 degrees and gave a loud hiss, acting like the monster he truly was. Harry felt power well up in him and he released it, aiming for Adrian. Adrian raised his other hand and deflected it. "I said, put him down." Harry growled, matching his counterparts' anger. Orpheus landed a kick and felt the pressure around his neck fall away. He landed in a crouch, grabbing a knife from his belt. He studied his opponent. He was crackling with silver energy, completely unaware of him. Orpheus charged driving the knife into Adrian's back. Orpheus gave a victory laugh, which quickly turned into a cry of panic. Adrian gave a chilling laugh, trendils of ink consuming the knife and crawling up Orpheus's arm. Harry stood a few feet away watching. Was this truly who he could have become? His other half was an animal, perhaps even a monster. Would he have killed the boy, giving in to temptations?

"Help! Please help me! I don't want to die!" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards Adrian. Adrian glared down at him, snarling. Harry stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Adrian ceased his glaring to stare at the hand.

"Let him go Adrian." A mangled no, passed Adrian's lips. "Yes. Please Adrian, you are scaring me. I do not like this." Adrian released Orpheus and embraced Harry, eyes dimming.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Adrian.

"I know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione gazed down at her arm, relieved to see unmarred skin. She was unsure of what to do next, for she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she wished to solve the mystery of the Cerberus, while on the other she wished to delve deeper into the maze of Halloween. The bushy-haired girl sighed, and figured she might as well do both. Hermione grabbed a parchment and quill from the bag that had been conveniently placed at her side. She began to write down everything she knew about the going-ons that had occurred lately. She wrote about finding the Cerberus on the third floor, and her speculation as to why it was hidden in plain sight.

_...whatever is behind that door must be incredibly valuable, or incredibly powerful. However, the Cerberus must have some weakness, which brings up the importance of its guarding. Are there more guardians beyond the trapdoor? How did they get such a creature into the school without the students' knowledge? Unless it was placed there during summer recess, there is no charm powerful enough to conceal the transportation of that beast into the school. Perhaps I should ask Hagrid, Ron told me he was very knowledgeable about dragons, maybe he knows about the other creatures as well._

Hermione paused and looked at her writings. There was something more to this, something unsettling.

. . . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He could feel the beast urge him to leave the confines of the Infirmary, to run rampant, to cause chaos. He had never wanted anything like this to happen. He should have stayed away, as his father had warned. It was the reason his father had not forced him to learn the Dark Arts, for fear of bringing on the curse prematurely. The curse was unbreakable, and had run through the Black Family for centuries, even multiple millennia. It had begun with the ancient peoples mating with those that had been created by the most powerful sorceress of the time. Their children had been born normal until they hit the teenage years everything was fine. However, once a teenager, the heavenly beast would emerge, consuming their mind until one could not even remember their name. The children who were not touched by the curse, were thought to be saved, the curse banished from their lines. However, it continued to emerge throughout the generations, beasts now a regular family member. The introduction of magic to the bloodline slowly helped, until we were able to live at peace within our body and minds, split between magic and creature. The Blacks had been furthered helped by a demon master, who agreed to limit the curse to one child per generation, in exchange for every Black's soul once they passed on. Draco closed his eyes in defeat. How could he be foolish enough to believe he would not be cursed? He was the only child of the generation thus far, and even if another had been born, his chances stood greater for being the oldest.

Of course, other families had been cursed, but have no restraints as to how many will be touched by it. There was an academy for each class of Vila, or there had been, until certain classes became less frequent. Researchers had taken that as a sign that the curse was fading out, soon to be purged from the bloodline. He hoped it was true.

. . . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bellatrix paced her chambers, hair flying in every direction. She sincerely hoped that Orpheus would complete the job in time, for she had no idea of which unspeakable horrors her Master would bestow upon her if he found she had failed. Her pacing stopped as a loud howl floated through the door way to her left. Bellatrix smiled and grabbed her wand. Flinging open the black door, she walked down the steps at a slow deliberate pace. The creatures below stopped their movements, and noise, fearful of being chosen for interrogation. As she passed, Bella rapped her wand along the bars of their cages. She stopped in front a large birdcage with a single raven. It cocked its head and gave a loud caw. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shot a spell at the raven. It turned into a tall man with a yellow suit and a bowler hat.

"You conniving wench! Release us at once!" he shouted. Bellatrix gave a high-pitched cackle.

"You truly are foolish, Gate Keeper." The gatekeeper glared. Bellatrix glared back. "Give me the key, and I will release you." The gatekeeper curled his hand around the purple key that hung about his neck by an orange chain. Bellatrix smiled in anticipation.

"Never." Bellatrix gave a shout of anger, her curls turning from brown to black. Shadows filled the room, grabbing hungrily at Raven the gatekeeper. Bella's hair lifted from her head, turning into deadly tipped weapons.

"When darkness comes, know that I won't be far behind it." Bella vowed as she released the gatekeeper. "Now fly away, Raven, and enjoy your last days in silence." Raven returned to his bird form with a squawk, the key now an ankle bracelet upon the bird. Raven tried to return to his human form, but was unable. Raven gave a large caw of displeasure, anger welling within him. Shadowy wisps trailed up Bellatrix's robes, making her seem even more menacing. She raised a hand surrounded by glowing black fire and snapped her fingers. The shadows converged upon Raven, transporting him outside. Once at the gate the shadows retreated, and Raven ruffled his feathers. It was going to be a long day.

. . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore smiled as he finished mailing the creature/student status forms to the parents of Orpheus Dragic. He sat back in his seat and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. A large plume of fire signalled Fawkes return. Dumbledore frowned when he saw that she still had the package. Fawkes trilled lightly in response to his frown. Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace adjacent to his desk. He carefully knelt down and stuck his head into the glowing green flames. He was met with the sight of Poppy's office, where she was currently reading.

"Poppy, could you please send Mr. Dragic up to my office. I am having some trouble locating his parents."

"I'm sorry Albus, but I dismissed both him and Mr. Potter over half an hour ago. I have no idea where they are." Poppy told him. Albus's brow furrowed. "I could send one of the assistants to go look for them, Headmaster." Albus shook his head.

"There is no need Poppy, I will find them myself." Albus removed himself from the fire and closed the connection. The Headmaster rose, dusted off his robes, and exited his office. The golden gargoyle from his end lowered, exposing the staircase. None of the things that flickered through his mind during the ride down prepared him for what awaited him at the bottom. Orpheus stood, supporting his weight against the wall, clutching at his left hand and wrist.

"Headmaster... please... help me." Orpheus's blue eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed face first into the stone floor. Albus quickly hit a button on his left shoulder, and rolled Orpheus over, stemming the bleeding from the young boy's nose. Dumbledore cast a quick Episkey as Severus turned the corner in to the corridor.

"I came as soon as I was called. What can I aid you with Albus?" It was then that Severus noted Orpheus lying unconscious on the floor. Severus felt dread begin to boil in the pits of his stomach as he recalled what he had witnessed earlier. The chilling laugh of that monster was forever in his ears, the glowing hate burned into his eyelids. Adrian had not lied to him, but rather had warned him as any true Slytherin would. Severus dropped to a knee and removed Orpheus's right hand from his left. Underneath was charred, and rotting black flesh, oozing almost caramelized blood. Tenderness allowed itself to be shown as Severus lifted Orpheus into his arms. "Please tell Poppy to bring me an ounce of burn-healing paste, and some bandages. I need to brew a quick potion, and will most likely be in my lab." Severus departed, careful no to jostle the boy in his arms too much.

"Severus." The potions professor paused and looked back at the Headmaster. "Be wary of the potions you use. The boy is a mystery." Severus nodded, understanding that the boy he held possessed creature blood.

"I will speak with him when he awakes." Albus inclined his head and wet back up to his office to floo call Poppy.

. . . . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

"I feel that today would be the best time to transport the prince to Halloween Town, while Malfoy is still confined to the Infirmary. It will avoid any damage he may cause, or anger the citizens will feel towards Harry." Faust suggested as he and Kidd finished their planning.

"While that plan is an excellent one, I'm afraid it will not do. Raven has been missing since this morning, and it already nearing nightfall. I don't think-" Kidd was interrupted by a loud ringing. Kidd removed a small hand mirror from his inside breast pocket and tapped the side thrice. Vladimir's large lilac eye appeared, startling Kidd. "Vlad, step back from the mirror, you are much to close." Vlad took a step back so that his whole face was showing.

"Kidd, come back now! Raven was found out at the Gates. He is stuck in raven form though and can't open the gate." Kidd pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Vlad, if the Gate is closed, how am I supposed to get back?" Vlad's eyes turned a deeper lilac.

"Kidd, but- I need, you have to-" Vlad steeled himself, his eyes turning light blue once more. "I'm coming over, set the mirror down."

"No, Vlad you are not coming over here." Vlad grinned.

"Three seconds." Vlad warned, zipping up his sweater.

"Vlad I told you-" Started Kidd.

"Too late." Vlad stepped through the mirror and landed on top of Kidd. Kidd angrily pushed the vampire boy off him, fixing his disarrayed suit before glowering down at said boy with burning yellow eyes. Vlad had the decency to look ashamed, then something caught his eye and he zipped to the other side of the room, completely forgetting about Kidd. Faust smiled at the vampire as he passed, receiving a quick, Hey Lock, in return. At that moment, Harry walked into the room. Trailing quietly behind him was Adrian, whom was staring at his hand in disgusted awe.

"What's up with Adrian?" Harry stiffened.

"Nothing." He responded tightly.

"Are you sure?" Faust asked. Harry whirled around, his red irises glowing brighter.

"I said NOTHING!" Harry took a large breath and continued on his way. Kidd carefully put away his hand mirror as he pondered the prince's actions. Today was not a good day. Not by a long shot.

. . . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . .

Severus spread the orange healing paste over the charred skin, careful not to peel any of it away. The potions master sighed as he wrapped up the boy's arm. The boy was releasing his fatherly instincts and did not like it one bit. Orpheus made a small noise and opened his eyes. His head tilted to look at Severus, curls falling across his face. The green gaze unnerved Severus. It was if the boy could see right through him. At last the by found his voice and asked where he was.

"You are in my lab Mr. Dragic. We need your parents to complete the correct forms in order for you to be allowed to attend classes. However, when they were sent, they returned without a response. Is there a reason for this?" Orpheus looked down and began to pick at the bandages. Severus glowered and grabbed the boy's wrist. Orpheus refused to meet the professor's eyes. "Orpheus."

"I can't tell any one where my mom is, they'll take her away!" Orpheus shouted with tears in his eyes. "You can't let them take my mom away! She doesn't even know that I am actually her son!" Orpheus began to cry, wiping his tears on his bandages. Severus's gaze softened and he released the boy's wrist.

"I will not let them take your mother away Orpheus. You have my word." Orpheus broke into a watery smile. "Although, how would it be possible for your mother not to know that you were hers?"

"She gave me up to be killed. She feared I would transform if she kept me, especially with where she lives. My guardian never did tell me how I escaped death, but I feel that he had something to do with it. My mom doesn't know that I'm the baby she gave up eleven years ago." Severus felt suspicion creep up his spine when he heard the word transform.

"We must fix your arm before I speak any further with you. In order to do this, I must inquire as to what creature you are." Orpheus scratched the back of his neck. He proceeded to inform Severus that in actuality he did not know what creature he was, as he was from Halloween Town. Severus nodded mutely and went to his fireplace to place a floo call to Dumbledore. The two discussed various topics until Albus suggested that he call over Jack Skellington.

"Jack Skellington is dead, Headmaster." Orpheus informed. Albus muttered something unintelligible to himself.

"Very well, we will get Harry to come down and take a look." Orpheus paled and stepped back, running into the lab table, effectively knocking over the potion. It fell to the floor with a loud crash, though Severus did not flinch.

"I do think that Orpheus wishes to see Mr. Potter nor Mr. Potter, Orpheus." Severus said calmly.

"Potter is dangerous." Orpheus said shakily. He looked up at Severus, regret in his eyes. "I am a trained assassin. I have fallen men four times my size with a single blow. However, today... I am frightened for my life, should I ever cross paths with Potter again." Albus looked at the boy with sorrowful blue eyes.

"If the things you have told me are true, you may never return home." Suffocating fear descended upon Orpheus. "For if Jack Skellington has passed away that makes Harry your King."

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . .

Adrian ran through the hallways, not paying attention to where he was, or whom he crashed into. He felt pressured by time to leave the confines of the school. He had not stopped to tell the others of his departure. At least in the farewell, there would be no blood. For once in his life he felt regret for his actions, for once he wished he was still caged within the precincts of Harry's mind. He prayed for mercy to befall him. For the memories of what he had done to be washed away. He could not face what he had become. He was nothing more than an animal, a monster. He wished to remove his existence, to leave Harry to be happy with life instead of dealing with the after math of his mistakes.

. . . .

Harry scanned the hallway he was in before shadowing through the wall to the next room. This room yielded nothing as well. As Harry searched for Adrian, he recalled he mistake that had caused this.

'_Instinctive calling, never-ending, kept bringing him closer.'_

He had done it, but at what price. Now he was caught between life and death. Barely having gotten used to his identity as a wizard, a new one had been thrust upon him. Harry had no idea how things would lay out in the future. Would his dark half consume him? Would he fuse back with Adrian, forever locked away within the mind of that monster? Harry feared that Adrian would eventually take every one he loved form him, in a massive attack. Thoughts of being expelled, even execution crossed his mind. Would the past come back to haunt him? Arian was more powerful than he had originally imagined.

'_The fear on Orpheus' face as Adrian slowly brought him into the shadow plane.'_

Harry clutched at his head in pain, screaming loudly. Where were the voices coming from? Why did they torture him? Harry felt as if his mind were splitting down the middle. His eyes glowed brightly, making it feel as if they had caught fire. Something collided with him from the side, sending him flying into a tree. Harry shook his head and took in his surroundings. He was by the Whomping Willow, just barely out of its reach. In front of him was Orpheus, panting from the exertion from having pushing Harry out of the tree's path. The boy then turned face contorted in anger. Before a spell could spew forth from his lips, Orpheus was knocked away by a black blur. Adrian rose into the air and looked down at Harry.

"Why are you outside? You will get hurt." Harry wordlessly stared up at Adrian. Adrian snarled, but was hit with a purple spell that set him into the Whomping Willow. The shadow boy rose from the pile of leaves he had fallen in and looked in surprise at Orpheus. Orpheus gripped his wand tighter, fear on his face. Adrian began running towards Orpheus with a growl. Orpheus fired off three more spells, but Adrian had transformed himself into a green cloud of smoke, the beams of lights passing right through him. Orpheus nearly fainted as Adrian grasped his wrists, sending a shock through them. Harry rose from his position on the grass, ready to take on Adrian. Adrian seemed to sense this and laughed, quickly dispatching Harry with a shot of silver magic, but not before Harry was able to send a strong Expelliamus at him. Several older students noticed the fight happening at the edge of the forest and ran over to help, raising their wands. Adrian threw Orpheus away from him with a smirk, breathing in a large amount of air. Adrian released it with a large sonar pulse, similar to that of a bat, transporting the students to the other side of the school. Happy with his work Adrian grabbed a hold of Harry, lifting him up to eye level.

"Let go of me! I will never allow you to kill any one! You are not in control of me, you obey me!" Adrian laughed.

"You will turn out just as I did. It is who you are."

"I will never be anything like you." Harry stuck his tongue to the metal piercings in his lip, causing Adrian to clutch at his ears and fall to the ground, appearing as though he were made of static. A small metal trinket fell from the convulsing Adrian, causing Harry to stop. Harry walked over and picked up the small silver bells. Upon closer inspection, they seemed to be small flowers. Adrian lay on the ground comatose, a smile on his face. Harry turned to see what had become of Orpheus. Orpheus stood away from them, gazing at them with a wary eye. Harry stood taller. "It's okay. He can't hurt you now." Orpheus hesitantly approached Harry, wand in hand. Orpheus cast a spell, and Harry closed his eyes, waiting for impact. Instead, he felt a tingling across his cheek. Orpheus smiled at Harry, pocketed his wand, and dropped to one knee.

"Thank you, my King." Harry placed the bells into his pocket.

"I did this for myself, and I am not your King. I am just a kid." Orpheus stood, amazed at his King's modesty. A burning pain travelled through Orpheus's left arm and he gasped in pain. Harry seized Orpheus's hand and inspected the arm. Large intertwining streams of ink had engraved themselves into the skin, marking Orpheus as loyal. Harry felt his stomach churn, as he realized how similar to the Dark Mark that this occurrence was. He didn't know how long he could stand this pain, nor hide his face from the world. He was afraid, but they needed a leader and he had been chosen. He could no longer be afraid. It was time to take responsibility. "I take back what I said. I am your King, and you may forever count on me. But, for now, you must allow me to count on you." Orpheus nodded. Harry picked up his darker half, and began to walk towards the school, Orpheus trailing behind him. It was no longer a game; he had to choose. Would he defend those he loved, and those who relied on him, or in the end, as so may times before, would he walk away, leaving the problem for the sanctuary of purple skies, forcing Adrian out of rest, and into the real world. This world, this escape, was now nothing more than a broken promise. So many details, skilfully hidden from him, only to be revealed at just the right moment. The world needed a hero, not a kid afraid of his own shadow. Harry giggled at his own choice of words. A shadow that would risk everything to keep him safe, yet at the same time pushing everyone one else away, like a beast protecting the key to immortality. Harry gasped as he realized he had just pieced together another part of the mystery. The new king of Halloween began running across the field, Orpheus effortlessly keeping up with him. Harry didn't bother to stop at the doors, instead just shadowing through them and running up the staircase. He dropped off Adrian, leaving him in the care of Faust, but of course not without threat of what would happen to said boy if harm befell his shadowy counterpart. Harry turned heel and ran back down the stairs, passing a now panting Orpheus. He practically flew through the corridors, pausing only to avoid detection by Filch. He flung open the doors of the Infirmary, walked to the curtained off area, and was met to an empty bed. Madame Pomfrey came up behind him, a stern look on her face.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her."

"I do believe she said something about needing to find Mr. Weasley." Another piece clicked into place.

"Of course."

. . . . . . . TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Orpheus gripped the silver glove he wore, pulling it up into position and entered Severus' lab without knocking. Orpheus waved at Severus with his right hand, hiding his left behind his back. Severus scowled at the boy, clearly disapproving the at home feeling that his lab produced for the boy. Orpheus sat on the nearby couch and grabbed a book for the nearby shelf, content to be around the adult he trusted most. Before, Severus had meant to tell the boy that he was welcome anytime he wanted, but he hadn't not expecting the boy to take up his offer regardless. Orpheus had seen through Severus's hesitation, but did not mind that the professor never spoke of his feelings around him. Orpheus knew that Severus had never been able to speak his mind when he needed to the most. In addition, coupled with the fact that Orpheus himself never had the spine to tell those he cared and respected to stay close to him, for fear that, they would vanish, and that he would be left alone once more. In reality, his head was his worse enemy, never allowing him security, or comfort when he required it. At last, when Severus was at a stage in which he could leave his potion unattended, they spoke.

"How did it go, Orpheus?" the boy smiled at the use of his first name, but then the smile faded as he recalled what happened.

"Something big is going to happen. I don't know what it is but I can just..." Orpheus's eyes flashed green. ", sense it, and he needs my help to do it. He told me himself before he went running off like a bloody madman."

"Language." Severus warned.

"English, sir." Orpheus responded cheekily. Severus mentally rolled his eyes, at the same time berating himself for foolishly setting himself up for such a horrible pun.

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Adrian awoke slowly, red eyes filled with confusion. He surveyed his surrounding area, to find that he was lying on the couch in the Room of Requirement. His head seemed to be elevated, so he turned his eyes upward to find that his head was resting on Faust's right leg. The devil-boy payed him no mind, immersed in the book he was reading. A piece of hair fluttered down into Faust's face, making him go cross-eyed. Adrian felt something click within him, and was overloaded with a sense of possession, but not for the boy, for the monster that was trapped behind innocent blue eyes. Faust turned to him, and reeled back in surprise. Adrian smiled lopsidedly at him. Faust hesitantly smiled back, marking his page in his book. Faust quietly cleared his throat, not looking at Adrian.

"Are you feeling better?" Faust asked, standing from the couch.

"Immensely, though I am hungry. Let's go find the kitchens for something to eat." Adrian responded as he too stood. Faust looked at his book longingly, but agreed, remembering his promise to watch over Adrian.

"Alright, let's go." Adrian grinned and grabbed Faust's wrist.

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Harry finally arrived at Gryffindor tower; he quickly spoke the password and entered under a guise of darkness. Sticking to the shadows of the room, Harry moved himself towards the dorms. Scanning the Commons one last time Harry took up the stairs, searching for his dorm. He went into the dorm, shutting the door behind him. Seamus and Ron were sitting on the floor, a chessboard between them. Ron grinned and confidentially moved a piece. Seamus looked at the board, defeated. Harry scanned the board with a critical eye, grinning as he saw an opening.

"Mind if I make a move?" Ron and Seamus looked up in surprise. Harry walked over and knelt down, moving the knight left two and forward one, effectively breaking the intricate trap Ron had built around Seamus's stranded king. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head, as he tried to move without placing any piece in danger. Seamus didn't turn away from Harry, having no clue as to his identity.

"Ron." He hissed. "Who is this guy?" Ron looked up at Harry who inclined his head slightly, giving the go ahead.

"It's Harry." Seamus's brow furrowed, voices lofting from his mind, a memory cover close to shattering. "He's the Prince of Halloween." The Irish boy gasped, memories flooding his senses.

"I knew something wasn't right! Oh good god, all those holiday figures are real! Santa, the Easter bunny, The Pumpkin King, all of them are real! I think I'm going to be sick." Seamus ran to the bathroom, hand clutching his stomach.

"Great, you broke him." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"I think I know what that dog is guarding. Let me see one of your Dumbledore cards." Ron turned over and went to his trunk, sliding out a separate compartment. He quickly flipped through his array of cards, finding one of Albus Dumbledore. He handed it over to Harry.

"I don't know how having a card is going to help us." Ron admitted.

"_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling_." Harry read aloud.

"Okay..." Harry slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Remember when we went to Hagrid's hut?"

"Yeah..."

"You mentioned Flamel, something to do with your brother?"

"Yeah, I said that he was telling me that Flamel actually visited his sector with his wife. He was amazed that a 664 year old was able to calm a rampant dragon."

"Didn't you notice that he changed the subject after you mentioned it?" Ron gave him a blank look. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's up in the girl's dorm." Seamus came back, feeling a bit better and sat on his bed.

"Well that's no help."

"Oh, she gave me the book, to give to you." Ron and Harry looked at one another.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You guys are talking about the book Hermione told you guys to return, right?" Seamus asked, clutching a thin, but large tome in his hand, a dog printed bookmark inside of it. Harry smiled, glad for Hermione's cunning.

"Yes, I almost forgot. Thanks." Harry took the book from Seamus and flipped it open to the bookmark. He quickly scanned the page and smiled triumphantly. He now knew what was hidden, but he still didn't know why, or why a cerberus was guarding it. It wasn't like anyone in Hogwarts wanted to steal it.

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Neville blearily opened his eyes, confused and disoriented. He was covered in bandages, and his face was covered in scars. His left eye had a scratch across it, running over the eyelid, rather than the cornea. No sooner than he realized this, a green mist surrounded him. The bandages fell away like brittle leaves, and his scars faded, with the exception of the one running over his eye. Neville cracked his back and stood, feeling empowered and confident for once in his life. He felt something stirring in his heart as it clenched. He was sure his parents would be proud of him. The green mist faded away as Madame Pomfrey entered to check on him. She marvelled at his quick recovery.

"Really you must allow me to heal that scar." She insisted. Neville shook his head.

"No thank you, I think it makes me look cool." The nurse hesitated, but allowed the boy to leave, warning him that curfew was approaching. Neville thanked the nurse and ran from the infirmary. Once outside he slowed to a walk and realized he didn't have any of his stuff. He was sure it hadn't been in the infirmary, which left only one option. The hallway where his greatest dream had turned into a nightmare. Surprisingly it did not scare him in the slightest, ad he walked towards the hallway with a calm set face. He did not know what it was but he felt calmer, stronger, and mostly importantly, prouder. He smiled, for once in his life, happy.

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Kidd treaded through the hallway quietly, searching for Vlad. He paused as a shadow shifted to his right. He smirked, orange eyes reflecting the fire of the pillars eerily. He took a few more steps; just enough to pass yet another shadow, and this one flickered as well. Kidd folded his hands behind his back and began to walk towards the staircase confidentially. He assumed that Vlad had gotten lost, and was know relying on him to lead him back to the room. He heard the shuffle of cloth moving in the breeze, and paused. 'Get him.' He heard a voice hiss. In the blink of an eye, Kidd seized his guns in either hand and pointed them at his target. The man held up his hands in fear, trembling like a leaf. Kidd's eyes twitched when he realized the man's purple headwear was not wrapped symmetrically, but he refrained himself from throwing a tantrum.

"P-p-please, d-don't kill m-me." Quirrel whimpered. Kidd frowned. This was the lame-o Defence Professor who kept garlic in his turban. Kidd rolled his eyes, and as he did, he saw Vlad hanging upside down from the support beams, in a crouch. There was a mad hunger in his eyes as he eyed the Professor. The boy's fangs glistened in the moonlight. Quirrel felt a drip on his nose and looked up, emitting a large scream. Vlad leaped, only to be blasted away by a soul beam from Kidd's gun. Vlad flew across the hallway, rolling to a stop just short of the corner. Quirrel stood there, glancing uneasily between the boy and the vampire. Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be next?" Quirrel ran, tripping over his robes repeatedly. Kidd stared at Vlad's prone form for a moment before walking over, rolling up his sleeve as he did so. He sat next to the vampire as he woke, eyes dilated. Kidd held his arm up in front of the boy's face and the expression of wild hunger left to be replaced with one of tenderness, and thankfulness. Kidd winced as Vlad's fangs broke the skin, but other than that, the experience was not one of pain.

"You should have stayed in Halloween Town, there your cravings to not take over." Vlad paused, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Kidd nodded, showing he understood.

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Lock was silent as he walked through the castle with Adrian, reflecting on his thoughts. The things Kidd had said had truly hurt him. He loved his mom dearly, with all of his being. His dreams had been shattered with his words. With his decision to end his life after his duty was over, he had tossed those dreams to the wind, ashes floating over his place of peace. Adrian glanced at the devil-boy, sparingly, the monster inside no longer present. The shadow boy narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going through the boy's mind.

_Faust sat away from the other children calmly eating his food. He was perhaps no older than three, but had already made enemies among his peers. The other boys snickered, looking his way. Faust didn't look over, he knew that they were bragging that they knew their parents. Faust had never heard his mother's voice. His world was full of silence. He chose not to speak, and none chose to speak to him. _

Lock grabbed his mask, holding on to it for comfort. Adrian grinned, feeling the beast stir. He was glad for it. The beast would make Lock stronger, would reignite his will to live. Adrian felt possession curl into his mind once more. He wanted the beast for himself.

_Eric nervously looked over the orphanage he had been dropped off at by the state appointed officer. Faust looked down at him from the window noting the lost boy with interest. He seemed to be at least five, two years younger than he was. Faust looked back into the building. The caretaker was nowhere in sight, most likely hanging out with her boyfriend. Faust rolled his blue eyes in disgust and jumped down from the window landing in front of Eric with a catlike grace. The officer was startled but Eric grinned, nearly reaching from ear to ear. Faust led the boy inside, ignoring the protests of the officer. The other children turned to them, sneers crawling across their faces. Faust ignored them and Eric followed suit. An aluminium can was thrown at Faust, and he paused, blue eyes burning with fury. He went to turn around but Eric shook his head slightly. Faust released a breath of pent up air and continued to walk._

Lock smiled lightly, remembering his and Barrel's first meeting. Adrian tapped him on the shoulder and Lock looked over in surprise, not realizing he had reached the kitchen. Lock tilted his head staring at the picture of fruit. He turned to Adrian, wordlessly asking how to get in. Adrian grabbed Lock's hand with a smile shadowing them through. Lock released Adrian's hand quickly, not liking the feeling it gave him. Adrian snapped an order at a terrified House-Elf and kindly asked him what he wanted.

"Just tea would be fine." Adrian nodded. A House-Elf brought them their food and Lock thanked them quietly. In the silence, Lock reflected on what had brought him to Halloween Town.

_Faust tossed and turned in his bed anger consuming him in his sleep. They had hurt Eric ad it angered him. Eric was his friend not just another child in the rundown building that was run by an irresponsible twenty year old. Faust gripped the sheets, orange flames leaving his hands. The sudden heat jolted Faust awake and he screamed in terror. His hands were on fire, yet it did not burn him. The bed burst into an inferno, knocking him to the ground. The smoke was floating to the ceiling. Faust ran through the smoke to the lower rooms where Eric was staying, for he had broken a bone. He grabbed his friend and dragged him out of the building just as it burst to flames, a large explosion sending debris flying over their heads. Faust shielded his friend, feeling something rip through his back. The clattering of something harder than wood on the concrete made Eric and Faust to look up. The charred remains of the others were falling down onto the sidewalk. Eric gave a small scream of fear burying his face in Faust's shoulder. Faust cried, knowing that he had caused this but not how. He felt something enter his back forcefully, making him cry out._

That was all that Lock remembered of that day. The papers had made a hero of him, but in his heart, he knew he had caused the accident of purpose; that the monster hidden within him had gotten revenge. He stared pensively at his tea.

"Are you okay?" the voice cause him to drop his teacup with a clatter, the delicate thing shattering into about seven pieces. Lock looked up at Adrian.

"If I only knew how to pull myself apart, I would be."

"Why would you want to do that?" Adrian asked in concern.

"So I won't be lost again."

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Harry travelled back to the Room of requirement, Kidd and Vlad seated on the couch, the latter sleeping. Kidd looked up from his book and gestured for him to take a seat. Harry knew that they were to discuss his form. He was now the King it was his responsibility. "Before you say anything, I know what I want to become." Kidd quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Harry hesitated, and then slumped. "We have arranged several meetings for you to go to; unfortunately we are not able to cross over to Halloween town because the Gate is locked."

"Well, can't someone just unlock it?" Harry asked in confusion. Harry heard a whisper fill the room. It called out, repeatedly. Listen, listen it called, puppeteering him by his heartstrings. The rain started to fall outside, the walls became glass and as each drop of rain died against the pane of glass, a secret was released. Harry caught them, gaining their stories, and their secrets as his own. Harry stood and pressed his fingers against the glass, heart clenching painfully, tears dripping down his face. They wanted to stay with him, and they found it hard to say goodbye to him, he cried to be one of them. Kidd pulled Harry away from the window.

"It will do you no good; the one who speaks to you is malevolent." The sweetest of words met his ears, and told him to open his eyes to the love around him. That he could achieve his dreams, all he had to do was listen.

"She only wants her son." Harry answered turning away nonetheless. "I have to get to Halloween Town, can't I just shadow there like last time?"

"No, we found the last time that you arrived that Oogie had unlocked the Gate. No one can leave or enter if the Gate is locked." Harry sat down to think, knowing that there was a way around this. He absentmindedly played with his necklace, and then it occurred to him.

"Lilith, she was able to get over here and back with the Gate locked. Is there anyway I can contact her?" Kidd frowned.

"Yes, but I don't recommend that you do it." Kidd told him. Harry shook his head.

"I have to, time is running out, and I have to be ready." Kidd paused conflict written across his face.

"Alright, copy me."

. . . . . . .TBWLTBPK . . . . . .

Orpheus grabbed his arm in pain, hiding his discomfort from the man across the room. He risked a peak at it and wished he hadn't, for without the silver glove covering it, his arm shone as brightly as flame. Severus looked over, eyes widening in surprise.

"Orpheus, what is going on?" Orpheus looked at him grimly, eyes a cold green.

. . .

Lock's mask raised itself into the air and started to spin, glowing a bright orange, while Adrian himself was pulsing silver. The House-Elves ran amongst themselves, scared for their lives. Shock and Barrel entered the kitchen, their masks glowing as well. They acknowledged each other seriously.

. . .

Vlad stirred from his sleep, feeling an itch on his left wrist. He scratched at it, confused as to why it was glowing orange instead of its customary lilac. His head snapped over to where Harry was completing a calling portal.

. . .

Seven voices rang out in unison as the moon reached its peak on September 28th.

"It begins."

**A/N Please Review!**


	16. Find Yourself

**Title: The Boy Who Lived To Be Pumpkin King**

**Chapter: Find Yourself**

**Disclaimer: I own Adrian, the plot, the creature Harry turns into, Vila, and half own Orpheus! Otherwise, nothing.**

**IMPORTANT: Yea, so I accidently put September instead of October… it is October 28 and shifts to like midday of the 29th, right now, in the story. Okay! In addition, Andy is like 17 years old and Aoi is like 15.**

**A/N Hey everyone I am back! Sorry, I've just been so busy with school and stuff, but fear not the summer draws near kind of, not really! Anyway, this idea for a trilogy has been nagging me for some time now and I need YOUR help. So there is a poll on my page please check it out!**

**However, if you do not have time for that the choices are**

**a) Stagger chapters from each story (TBWLTBPK and sequels, BTC trilogy) and update every week.**

**b) Write a chapter for both and update every 1.5-2 weeks**

**c) Concentrate on one story for two weeks, producing however many chapters, then the other for two weeks.**

**VOTE PLEASE!**

A sizeable, swirling pillar of shadows filled the Room of Requirement causing Vlad to scream in surprise. A force beyond his control dragged him towards it by his wrist, feet sliding uselessly along the floor. With a large shot, Adrian and Lock appeared eyes vacant. Orpheus emerged next, glove discarded by the door. Shock and Barrel appeared eyes blank as well. The various calling cards of the youngsters where placed into the shadows, causing Orpheus and Vlad to cry out in agony. Kidd came out behind them and surged energy into their skulls, causing them to go lax like the others. Kidd glanced at the terrified Harry.

"Now you are aware of the dangers." Kidd instructed Harry through the final steps and the shadows became a brilliant white, a visualization of Lilith within it. Miniature diamonds tumbled from her eyes as she cried, terrified and alone.

"Lilith? Lilith can you hear me?" Kidd inquired loudly, staring at the projection.

"Kidd?" Lilith said raising her head, golden curls falling away from her shoulders.

"Yes, Lilith it's me. I need you to open a portal for me, can you do that?" Kidd asked. Lilith nodded, and stood eyes turning ebony. Kidd's own eyes enlarged as he pushed the others out of the enchantment. It was too late, however, and a circle of white erupted through the shadow pillar. The image was perpetually imprinted in Orpheus' mind, as the blinding light consumed him. Harry screamed as Orpheus flew across the room, hitting the far wall. The shadows extended chaotically, causing mayhem. A howl could be heard from the depths of the building. Harry struggled to stand, but his body betrayed him and he instead collapsed to the ground. A hoop of white slowly cracked open the ground of the room, ghouls and ghosts shrieking from the bottom. With one final fracture to the stone, a screech penetrated their plane of existence. Lilith rose from the fissure, eyes ebony. Harry gaped at the destruction that had befallen the room. Kidd stood and hauled Harry over to the hole. "Adrian, will correct what has happened, we must go now." Harry swallowed dryly and jumped in, followed by the could-have-been prince and an immensely powerful seven year old.

Harry shook his head once arrived in the center of Halloween Town. It was eerily quiet and he expressed his thoughts to Kidd, whom merely smirked knowingly. Kidd began to stride across the substantial expanse of the courtyard, footsteps reverberating with a chilling effect. Harry shuddered and followed him, while at the same time noticing he was once again an ordinary wizard. The duo approached the rustic gates of a tall, grey mansion that held a solitary black bow above its door. They ascended the ancient steps, dread forming in Harry's stomach. This was the home of Jack Skellington, the former King, and proud uncle of Kidd.

"Kidd, I'm sorry for what happened to Jack, really. I never meant to take your family from you." Harry whispered, tears in his eyes, and goosebumps on his arms. Kidd slowly knocked on the elder wood door.

"I know you did not mean it, and if it will cease you worried state of mind… he was your uncle too." The news hit Harry as the door creaked open and Kidd stepped inside. The tears fell, crashing into stone, and then forgotten. Kidd embraced his red-haired Aunt, giving her gentle words of condolence. Sally looked over his shoulder to see Harry, staring at her. The old puppet smiled tightly and took leave from the room. Kidd led Harry to the kitchen, the piano glistening softly in stolen moonlight. Harry recalled that the Dursleys had once been in possession of a piano, but theirs had been an obnoxious lavender with dreadfully perceptible bottle green blotches. He had always wanted to learn how to play one, but of course as with every other valuable object in the house, he had not been allowed to handled it, let alone hear any decent melody be uttered from it. He could almost imagine the rich notes that could flow from this prestigious instrument and in desperation asked Kidd if he knew how to play. "No, I regrettably do not play the piano. Vlad does, quite beautifully I might add." Sally reentered the room.

"Can you play?" Harry asked her. Sally stared at the boy before unhurriedly sitting upon the bench. Her fingers delicately hit the piano keys. It was an uncomplicated tune, but carried with it a collision of emotions, the pauses in it allowing time for reflection. All too soon for Harry the song ended, and he almost cried out in despair.

"Do you play Harold?" The first words she had spoken to him that day. Harry silently shook his head. Sally stood and led him to the piano bench, positioning his fingers over the sparkling keys. "Give it a try." Harry hesitantly looked up at her before hitting a few keys. They sounded jarred, and dispirited, so he removed his hands from the instrument. Sally brushed back his hair. "Try once more." Confused, Harry placed his hands to the keys. Then, he began to play. A soft, high-pitched melody that conveyed much more than words ever could. For Harry, it felt as if the heavens had opened themselves to him that the stars were smiling down on him and the darkness was cradling him. It frightened him and his hands moved across the piano, getting slower, and deeper. He imagined the rain calling to him, asking him to join, to forget the sorrows and human necessities, again his hand moved, fearing what was being told to him. Then he remembered, a movie he had once seen, alone without the oppressive air of the Dursley's, he had saved up to be able to see it, even if the children at school had said the movie was for girls. Harry concluded his tedious melody and he licked his lips, falling into the memory, recalling the haunting melody. It expressed aspiration, and the feeling of eternity. A love never lost, even in the face if death, a promise to defy the stars, to move against the rain, to be half of one whole. It flowed from the piano with almost tangible notes. Sally sat beside him and filled the hollowness of the song, sparking it to life. Tears fell from the doll's eyes, as she played. The song ended, notes falling away. "Follow me; there is something you must see." Sally grabbed his arm and pulled him along as Kidd prepared himself tea. The king and puppet went up the winding staircase and into a darkened room.

"What's this?" Sally flipped a switch and the room came to life with color and merriment. The room was a perfect combination of Halloween and Christmas.

"This was Jack's dream." She unlocked a closet and inside was two outfits, one that appeared to be a scarecrow and the other a Santa Clause outfit. "It was a selfish dream, but a dream nonetheless."

"Why are you showing me this?" Harry asked. Sally opened a small box and pulled out an elaborate key.

"It is my responsibility as the remaining upper royalty to present you this key. By bestowing this key to you, I hereby relinquish all of my supremacy, making you the sole ruler of Halloween." Harry wordlessly took the key. "Take good care of the Kingdom Harold, don't let obsession befall you, this Kingdom will be more than enough."

"I- Thank you, you didn't have to." Sally gave a cheerless smile.

"I realize it will be safer in your hands."

"Harry! It is time to go!" Kidd shouted from below. Harry turned and gave Sally one last hug before he sprinted downstairs. Sally lightly touched her own arm before a shadow fell over her. She smiled, knowing the key was safe.

Kidd led the way to the next house, a drab weed-filled place. Kidd knocked on the door three times and took a step back. There was a scuttling from the other side of the door. The door was opened, but not from side to side, but rather it went up and in. Glowing red eyes peered from the darkness.

"Welcome, my King."

Adrian slowly awoke from the depths of slumber blinking away the spots from his eyes. He stood in one fluid moment, surveying the scene. Orpheus was at the far end of the room with a suspicious puddle beneath him. Adrian ran over his anxiety and fear showing as he knelt beside the fallen boy. The shadow boy lifted the eleven-year-old bridal style and shadowed into Severus' quarters.

Severus looked up from his work when he heard a clatter from his quarters. He placed the bottle of wormwood on the table and walked over, wand drawn. Severus froze when he saw Adrian carrying a blood-soaked Orpheus. Adrian's crimson eyes glinted mysteriously in the flicker of the flames. Orpheus gave a small groan and shifted his head to look at Adrian. Confusion crossed his face, then, without warning he started to scream. Adrian dropped Orpheus onto the bed with surprise, hands going to cover his ears. The objects in the room began to rattle with such ferocity that the room was a cacophony of high-pitched shrieks. Severus at this point also covered his ears blood trickling from them ever so slowly. The lights went out with a large whoosh and the screaming ceased, a pair of glowing green eyes peering out of the darkness. The tattoos on Orpheus' left arm were glowing a faint green, matching his eyes.

"Orpheus?" called out Severus. The green eyes searched the room erratically. "Orpheus, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I was shocked, and scared, yet oddly thrilled at the same time. I had no idea where I was, but to me, this all seemed like a dream. I had no idea how to react, my instincts have failed me. I numbly look down at myself. I seemed tanner, but it could have been a deception of the light, or lack of light that is. My irises were glowing green, but instead of the burning and lack of control that I had always experienced I felt, composed. I had found myself, and now I didn't know what to do. My hair swept in front of my face with my sigh and I went to brush it away. Except, it wasn't black anymore, it was- "Orpheus!" My ears twitched to pick up the sound. "Dear Merlin, you've killed him." Killed, but I was right here, but my voice. I could not make a word form, the only thing that escaped were sapphire wisps and a muffled ghostly sound. I was not dead! Was I?

"I didn't even touch him! There was an accident when Harry opened up a calling portal." I heard another voice respond. Accident? I strained my memory but the only thing I remembered was a blinding white light. The pain, it felt like a million bolts of electricity were being pumped into my veins, stretching my skin until every molecule was screaming, while at the very same time it was carving away at my core.

"Of course Potter would have something to do with this. That boy is nothing but trouble!" Potter, the name was familiar to me, but my thoughts resembled a whirlpool at the moment. I had to make myself known; I had to find a way to return. I stared down at my ungloved hands, anticipating a solution. I jerked my head back in surprise when two glowing orbs appeared in my hand illuminating the room. An older bloke with black hair stared at me with surprised onyx eyes. Next to him was a shadow figure, smiling at me, and happiness in his solid ruby eyes. "Orpheus?" I frowned, I deduced that I was Orpheus, but what was I to these people? Was I his son, the other's brother or were we only friends? Tears filled my eyes. I wanted to remember, but I could not. I started to hyperventilate; I needed to find who I was. The shadow boy stepped forward, and I stumbled away, tears falling, my hair covering my face, arms crossed in front of me. The boy stopped and a sob escaped my throat.

"I need to find Harry; he'd understand what to do." The shadow boy whispered. The man glowered at him.

"Why do you rely on that boy!" he shouted. The shadow boy looked up at him, desolation etched on his face.

"He's the only thing I have." In an emerald mist, the boy was gone; leaving the man to contemplate what had been said. I attempted to speak again, but all that exited was a small groan. I glared in self-anger, my fists clenching shut. The anger was swelling, taking the best of me. I fidgeted, preventing myself from attacking the wall, and possibly mutilating myself. The man went around to all the stakes around the room, relighting them, casting the room in a warm, orange glow. The remains of glass on the floor twinkled like fallen snow.

'_A wailing infant is left in the middle of the forest, snow falling at a rapid pace.'_ I clutched at my head; the aching was almost splitting me apart. _'The moon is full, shining brightly on the child, causing his tears to glisten.'_ I tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out, then I was out of the pain, and floating in deep bliss. _'The howl of wolves in the distance quiets the child; only miniscule whimpers escaping every few minutes. The pounding as several wolves raced towards the child, yellow eyes brimming with hunger and ferocity, their teeth as jagged as the icicles that dangled precariously over the child. The leader went up to the child and began to evaluate him. In a demonstration of dominance, the wolf stood on its hind legs, beckoning the rest of his less evolved pack. The baby began to wail again, but not from alarm, but the pain emanating from his now emerald eyes. The wolves cried out and scattered uselessly around the boy. A smaller, yet equally developed, russet wolf watched with relaxed yellow eyes from the shadows. The large, bipedal, grey wolf snarled loudly, and ordered his pack back. The child calms slowly, eyes fading back to sapphire. The grey werewolf sends his pack away and sits by the child, waiting for the moon to wane. The scrawny brown wolf too, was waiting, placing himself in the child's line of view. __The child titled his head in confusion, and then squinted his eyes as the first rays of light rose above the horizon. The figures blurred, and then a brown-haired gentleman scooped up the child and began to run, brandishing a stick in his left hand. __The child heard a scream of rage from where they had started and whimpered. The man looked down at the child with kind brown eyes and murmured soothing words.'_ I nearly jumped when I felt the icy stone beneath my fingers. I shook my head and braced myself on my elbow, pushing the hair out of my face. The vision, dream, memory, whatever it was, it had been so real. I felt like my heart was being stretched out and squeezed at the same time. There was a tingling in my nose, and my throat was dry. I took a shuddering breath and sat up. The room had been abandoned, the glass shards removed. I brought my knees up to my chest and lightly traced the glowing tattoo. My tears run down like razorblades, stinging my eyes, and causing me to clench my eyes shut so tightly it hurts. I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart, I'm falling, I'm…

"So, how exactly do you know how powerful you are?" Harry asked Aoi and Andy, hands clasped in front of him.

"It is customary for a winged- demon to display their rank when meeting another for the first time. Skin color can be used to evaluate power. The darker blue you are, the weaker you are. Frost blue is the highest level, and all your… human colorings are ranked below the darkest blue. Eyes, you want your eyes to be, dark. The rank order is black being the highest, and then gold, following that is silver, next is bronze and finally white. What else? Ah yes, hair. Both length and color of hair are indicators. The shorter your hair, the less powerful, and then black is the weakest, followed by brown, then blonde."

"Lilith is your cousin right?" Andy nodded slowly. "Where are her parents? Where are your parents?" Aoi chewed her lip nervously, glancing at her brother. Andy was like stone, unwilling to reveal anything. Harry waited patiently. Andy stood and walked over to the mantle in the far corner, retrieving a picture. He fingered the silver frame faintly before handing it to Harry. Harry took the picture from him and looked at it. It showed four regular, human beings, all with black hair and brown eyes. Harry shook his head to signify that he did not understand.

"Those people are our parents, along with Lilith's parents. After Lilith transformed they wanted to go back to the surface world. Our grandfather warned them not to go, that they would be found out, but they went anyway." Andy trailed off, looking at the ground. He shook his head sharply, meeting Harry's eyes once more. "He was right. Therefore, it was upon him to raise us, but at the time, no one knew where Lilith was. A few days later, our grandfather disappeared. Aoi and I had no home, and Jack took us in. He raised us until we were old enough to be on our own, and then he had a house built for us. Lilith appeared about a year ago, she was out by the woods. She was so different from the last time we saw her. She explained to us that she had gone to a place where neither war, nor hatred existed."

"We had to assume she had been in her chrysalis, she had her wings. However, she was so much more powerful after she came out, than when she went in." Aoi relayed.

"That was only her second transformation. Her final one comes this year on Halloween. I fear she will not survive it." Andy said solemnly.

"Do all of you cry diamonds?" Harry asked slowly. Andy and Aoi looked at him in confusion. "I saw Lilith crying, little diamonds were coming out of her eyes." The countenance of the two siblings changed dramatically, going to a state of absolute shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Diamonds, Grandfather was right. We have to save him! We know where he is now Andy! We need to save him." Aoi shouted trying to pull her brother out of the house. Andy wrenched his arm away.

"Aoi, I've already told you that we can't." Andy declared in a firm voice. Aoi gave a cry of anger and hit Andy in the arm before running off. Andy watched her go, not bothering to trail after her. Harry meekly returned the picture.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." There was a thunderous knocking at the door, startling them both. Andy stood straight and went to unlock the entrance. On the other side of the door was an out of breath Adrian. The expression in his eyes presented Harry with a bad feeling in the hollow of his stomach and he abruptly staggered over. Adrian rasped out Orpheus' name before collapsing face first on to the floorboard. Andy stared down at the shadow boy in astonishment. He did not make move, or a sound. "We need to revive him. Go into the grey cabinet to your left and bring me the supply kit." As Harry went to retrieve the kit, Andy began to evaluate what was wrong with Adrian, and if he was at all bleeding. Harry returned and shakily gave the white kit to Andy. Andy thanked him, and set to work, concentration firmer than steel. After healing Adrian's minor abrasions and bruising Andy sat back and replaced the utensils in the kit.

"Is he okay?" Harry inquired in concern. Andy gazed down at the fallen boy, picked him up and transported him to the aging, burgundy sofa. Harry watched Adrian with anxious eyes, following the boy's every move. Andy sat down, wings expanded in panic. Harry's eyes widened. "Andy, is Adrian going to be alright?" Harry demanded forcefully. Andy blinked himself out of his stupor and looked up at the King.

"For all intents, yes, he will be fine. What worries me is the fact that his injuries weren't translated on to you, and that you did not sense him coming." Andy explained, wings folding in. Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Andy shook his head.

"It means he has gained an independent conscious. He still holds all of your thoughts, and memories, but now he is making his own decisions based on what he wants, not what you would allow."

"How did he arrive here?" Harry asked. "I thought the gateway was closed." A large raven cawed loudly from the doorway, alerting the King of his presence. Harry smiled at the bird as it waddled over and bowed to him. Harry covered his mouth as he giggled, but Andy caught him and gave him a sidelong glance and a smirk. Harry in retaliation stuck out his tongue and held out his forearm for the bird to land on. The bird did so, cawing loudly again and shaking its leg. Harry caught a glimpse of an orange ankle bracelet, and brought it to the attention of the teenager. Andy frowned and requested his sister to come downstairs. There was a significant slam as a door was shut above, stomping heard as the annoyed girl came down the stairs. Aoi paused at the bottom of the stairway when she saw the raven hopping about on Harry's hand.

"Raven, is that you? However did you get the boys to open the door for such a tiny thing like you?" the raven cawed indignantly, stamping its small foot. Aoi smiled brightly at it before turning to Harry. "Can you fix him King Harry? He's getting awfully bored of being a foul." Harry furrowed his brow and looked down at the Raven.

"I do not see anything wrong."

"Aoi, what are blathering about? This is a simple raven, it can't be transformed." Aoi rolled her eyes at her brother and took the raven from Harry's hand.

"This is Raven the gatekeeper. He is anthropomorphic creature, but he's stuck in his raven form. You have to help him!" Harry scratched underneath his chin.

"We don't learn conversion spells until sixth year, I think. I don't what I can do for him." Aoi frowned and looked at Raven. Raven fluttered his wings lightly, head bowed in defeat.

"You can't give up Raven! You have to remember what she said to have you stuck like this." Raven shook his head giving out a solemn caw. Aoi hugged the raven, tears falling down her face.

"How are we supposed to get out for Halloween?" she asked her brother, fear evident in her voice. Andy looked out the window of their small house.

"I don't know Aoi." Adrian drew in a lungful of air startling the other occupants of the room. Adrian took a moment to stare at his rising and falling chest in confusion before turning to Harry.

"Harry, Orpheus is in trouble, something triggered his transformation early and now he doesn't remember who he is." Andy swore under his breath and began to pace the room, while Aoi stood in the middle clutching Raven tightly. Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Harry turned to Andy and asked him for a list all the things that could go wrong in a transformation.

"Only one thing can go wrong. To understand, I have to explain transformation. In transformation, a creature doesn't emerge from the human or wizard. When a young child has a nightmare or invents a monster, or an image of something horrific is broadcast to a large number of people, it turns into… an invisible cloud, one could say, and floats about Halloween Town. Once one Called has entered Halloween Town, the clouds start passing over them, trying to match their energy frequencies to the natural vibrations of the person's inner thoughts. Have you followed so far?" Harry nodded slowly. "If a cloud finds a match it attaches itself to the person, and follows them around until Halloween. Now imagine the clouds were like Adrian. Before you transformed into the tattoo creature he was there but invisible. Then when he manifested himself, he did so in an exact replicate of you, except still a shadow. Now the cloud does this too, making a replica of the person if they were the creature. Since the cloud and the person are already connected by a small trendil from the cloud, the cloud enters he body. Now, you must realize that to the cloud the body is nothing but a vessel. Once the cloud copy enters the body, the mind must accept it, so they can become one. If a mind rejects the cloud it will disperse and one must wait until next Halloween to transform." Andy rubbed his eyes in concentration. "What most likely happened with Orpheus is that he was unconscious at the time, and the cloud is taking over his mind. If we don't stop it in time he will become the creature, no more Orpheus behind it." Harry stared at Andy in shock. It had been his fault. Harry glared mentally. No, this was Oogie's fault. Harry stood suddenly, startling Raven.

"How do we stop it?" Harry demanded.

"You can't stop it. Oogie stole the Blade of Unicorn, that's the only thing that could save Orpheus." There was a small cough from the door. Harry turned around to see Kidd waiting patiently along side the doorframe.

"Don't forget that only one with a Sight can use it." Harry's shoulders slumped. Adrian walked over and whispered something in Harry's ear, causing Harry to nod in agreement.

"Bring all creatures that have a Sight to me. I will choose from them." Harry announced. Kidd frowned.

"You shouldn't throw away your choice for that boy."

"It's partially my fault he's like that. I will save him." Harry growled taking a step forward. Kidd glared, yellow eyes filling with fury.

"Is he really that important, that you are willing to throw away tradition?" Harry thought back to the moment that he first met Orpheus in the infirmary, the time Orpheus had saved him from Adrian, and the way Severus acted around the boy. The last one brought a smile to his face. Harry furrowed his brow and dug into his pocket, pulling out the small bells he had taken to carrying around with him.

"Do you know what these are?" Harry handed the small bells to Kidd. Kidd closed his eyes in frustration.

"Stein." Aoi looked curiously over at Kidd.

"You aren't really going to take him to Stein are you?" Aoi asked nervously. Stein was the oldest citizen of Halloween Town, and lived at the very edge of the adjourning forest, in a house that was as scarred as him. Kidd rolled the small silver, flower-shaped bells in the palm of his hand. His pale fingers curled around them, hiding the shining trinket from view.

"I have to, he _chose_ Harold." Kidd shook the bells in her face, angrily. "He _called_ _**him**_." The bells were thrown to the floor, shattering into a small pile of glitter. Kidd stomped on the pile with rage. His hands curled into fists that he restrained in front of his face, eyes clenched shut. Aoi handed Raven to Harry and lightly placed a hand on Kidd's shoulder. Kidd turned and pushed her away, causing her to stumble slightly. Adrian stood swiftly catching Kidd's wrist with a faded black hand, pinching it in a way that gave him control over the boy's arm. He twisted the arm behind Kidd's back, making him let out a grunt of pain. Adrian leaned in, malice in his red irises.

"Never," Adrian growled giving Kidd a shake, "lay an offensive hand on a woman. Do you understand?" Kidd stayed silent. Adrian pressed on the arm a bit more, and Kidd cried out. "I said, 'Do you understand?'"

"Yes, yes I understand. I'm sorry Aoi I didn't mean it." Kidd told her. Adrian looked up at Aoi, awaiting her answer. She nodded to Adrian, and the boy released Kidd and retreated to stand protectively beside Harry. Kidd clenched his fists again, turning to Harry with pure ire in his eyes.

"I was fine with my father giving up the throne to my Uncle. I was fine with Harry becoming the prince. I was fine with everything, because I thought he would choose ME, not him. I've known Stein since I was a boy. Why did he choose you? What do you have that I don't! What makes you so special?" Kidd shouted. Adrian took a half step in front of Harry. Kidd refused to back down, staring ahead at the changing Adrian.

"You want to know what makes Harry special?" Adrian began in a low, rushed tone. "Harry has suffered. Harry showed so much understanding of how precious life was that death was not able to conquer him. Harry only has one memory of his mother and it is of her death, yet he keeps her alive with the courage and determination that always shines in his eyes. Harry lived and risks his very life, because he knows that it was a gift to him, a gift to be shared with his family!" Andy and Kidd looked at Adrian sharply.

"The Dursley's aren't worthy enough to be family." Kidd said.

"Family isn't always blood. It is the people in your life who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you."

Severus pushed back the bangs from Orpheus' head. The boy had finally fallen into a deep sleep, after an hour of fitful nightmares. There was a slight rapping at his door, and Severus looked up to see the Headmaster in the doorway. The Headmaster's expression was one of deep sorrow and understanding. Severus bade the man enter and Dumbledore did so, plain grey robes trailing behind him. The Headmaster did not speak right away, instead staring intently at Severus with dull, blue eyes.

"Adrian has gone?" Severus nodded. Dumbledore's gaze fell upon Orpheus, who was pulsing with an electric jade glow, which would at times flash ice blue. "You care deeply for him." It was a statement, not a question, yet Severus answered anyways.

"It is true. It is because of Potter that I care for him, and it is because of Potter that he is being taken from me." Severus looked up at Albus. "I never thought I would have a son. Orpheus… he is Bellatrix's son. Draco's cousin." The Headmaster did not say a word, knowing Severus was not finished. "He's dying, his memories are gone. No one knows his past. No one will ever know." Albus laid a wrinkled hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

"Orpheus is still in there. We just have to find him." Albus said, taking out his wand.

"We can't. His memories wouldn't be able to be extracted by now."

"You will have to enter his mind, and push all the memories you can find to the surface. If whatever is taking over his mind is not a spell, they would have pushed all of Orpheus's memories into a corner of the mind, which is to be severed off later."

"And if it is a spell?"

"Then, there is nothing we can do." Severus took a deep, calming breath and nodded.

Vladimir groaned as he woke up, feeling an immense itching on his wrist. He looked around the room. I was utterly destroyed, as if a tornado had passed through. The center of the room was scorched, smelling faintly of ashes. The walls that had once had a magnificent scenery of the outside, were now grey and bubbling, and at places cracking. Vladimir stood slowly, but even so, the blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy. After the bright spots had disappeared from his vision, Vladimir took to walking around the large room, looking for a hint of any other living being. The smell of blood reached Vlad's nose and his pupils widened in hunger. He dislodged the feeling with a sharp shake of his head. The people in this room were his friends. Vlad followed the smell to a large pile of debris, catching sight of a pale red hand. His eyes darted to everything covering the body. With vigour, he began to throw the pieces of chairs and furniture away from the body to land with a sickening crunch at the far wall. Lock gave a shuddering breath as the last fragment of furniture was cast off him.

"Lock! Are you okay, Lock? Are you hurt?" Lock shook his head and tried to stand. Lock screamed, and crumpled his leg unable to support him.

"I- I think I broke my leg." Vlad knelt to inspect Lock's right leg. He carefully rolled up the pant leg to knee height. The bone hadn't broken through the skin, but there was a nasty bruise on the shin. _'You'll be okay; the hurt will be gone soon.' _"What?"

Vlad looked up at Lock, confusion in his eyes. "I didn't say anything." The bubbling walls burst, water pouring out of the pipes that erupted with the explosion. _'I'll see you soon.'_

"Did you hear that? That voice?" Lock asked eyes wide. Vlad rolled the pants back down in a hurry.

"What are you talking about? We have to find Shock, Barrel, Orpheus and Adrian! The room is filling up fast!" Lock stared at the water that covered most of the floor already, and continued to gush from the walls. "Come on! Snap out of it!" Vlad slapped Lock harshly, leaving a red imprint on his face. Lock blinked rapidly, clarity shining in his eyes.

"Forget about Adrian, he would have followed Harold, and if he didn't…" Lock gazed at the water that was now five inches high, "well it's too late now." Lock flipped over his mask and dipped his fingers in the water. He began to draw a design on the back, and his mask flared into colour. "Help me up." Vlad put Lock's arm around his shoulder and lifted the boy up. A small array of buttons appeared, Lock tapping away at them so quickly that Vlad was not able to follow the sequence. The water was now up to their knees, and threatening to drag them down with massive, churning waves. Lock hit the last few buttons and looked up expectantly. There was a high-pitched whistling to their right, and they spotted a bright light of green and purple. "They're over there. Hurry, we don't have much time before the water reaches our necks." Vlad waded through the violent waves, dragging Lock along with him. By the time they reached Shock and Lock, the water had reached their waists, and held the putrid smell of sulfur. Vlad lifted Barrel up first. The boy wasn't breathing. Vlad tried to remember anything that would help them. _'__Vlad, do you happen to be an elemental vampire?'_ That's what the bushy haired girl had asked him. Vlad focused on his wrist until it glowed lilac then he turned to Barrel and forced his finger up in a quick flicking motion. Water exited Barrel's mouth explosively, leaving the boy coughing and gasping for air. Vlad clutched at his head and stumbled back, almost pulled down by the waves. Vlad gave Lock to Barrel, took a breath and dove under the water, searching for Shock. The young witch was caught on the corner of a table. Her dress was caught on a nail underneath, and when Vlad pulled her, it ripped. He stood and draped Shock over his shoulder. The water was lapping at his shoulders as he forced the water out of Shock's lungs. Vlad close his eyes a sharp pain entered his temples. Barrel took Shock from Vlad and gave him Lock. Barrel held Shock carefully and attempted to wake her. Lock scooped water into the palm of his hands and splashed it onto her face. Shocks eyelids popped open, shining a liquid buttercup colour. She drifted away from them and small spherical bubbles began to raise from the water, little sparks of light within them. Vlad spit water put of his mouth, and gazed at them in awe. Shock touched one and disappeared. Barrel followed suit and left with a splash.

"What about Orpheus?" Vlad shouted over the roar of the waves. Lock gave him a torn look before touching one of the bubbles and disappearing. As soon as the young devil left the water became choppy and erratic, throwing Vlad around as if he were a limp, rag doll. Vlad broke the surface and reached for the sphere but was thrown away violently. Screaming as his ribs cracked. Water filled his lungs and his screams became gurgles as he slipped under.

Hermione paced in her dormitory, the other girls watching her warily. She muttered to herself in half sentences. Hermione stopped so suddenly that the girls felt a chill crawl up their spines. "Of course, how could I have not seen it earlier?" Hermione dashed from the room and down the stairs. She scanned the room for Ron and upon finding him, dragged him out into the hall.

"What gives Granger? I was in the middle of a game!" Ron shouted. Hermione shushed him and beckoned him to follow her. Ron did so reluctantly, wondering what exactly Hermione wanted to show him. When they entered the corridor, containing the Infirmary Ron broke the silence. "What are we doing here Granger?"

"Harry healed me when I was hurt, I just know it! I don't know how though, but ever since he did I've felt stronger." Hermione relayed. "So, I've come to ask him what he did."

"Hermione, no one has seen Harry since yesterday night." Hermione slowed.

"Then he must be in the secret room. Do you know where it is?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron responded. Hermione sighed.

"I feel so useless! We need to find out why the Stone is in the school. Harry probably knows more than we do." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"So maybe, they put it here because Flamel wants to keep it safe. Dumbledore did say this was the safest place in Britain. No one is powerful enough to get the stone. Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of the time, and with You-Know-Who dead, the Death Eaters wouldn't dare go against him." Ron explained to her.

"But why would Nicholas Flamel want to hide it in the first place?" Hermione persisted, poking Ron in the chest. Ron pulled at his hair in frustration, walking away from the girl.

"I don't have all the answers Granger!" Ron shouted fists clenched at his sides. Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears as she hugged herself.

"I was just trying to help." Ron dragged the palms of his hands down his face, trying to regain his composure.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, even if there was a threat. I mean we're First Years, not that I doubt that you know a few more advanced spells, but there are people older than us to deal with it." Hermione nodded, stance becoming tired. "Your best bet would be to go to the Library. Try to piece together what Harry did, and don't limit yourself to the non-fiction." Hermione nodded, and left. Ron waited until she was around the corner before entering the Infirmary. For all the dumb things that Ronald did, he was not stupid, and he knew what Draco felt for his best friend. He approached the curtained off section of the Infirmary warily, aware that Madame Pomfrey could pop up at any minute. When he was sure that none of the other patrons were watching him, Ron entered. There was a low growl from the bed. Ron rolled his eyes and stood by the foot of the bed, the pale light from the window illuminating his shocking orange hair.

"Weasley." Draco said in distaste. "What do you want? Come to kill me off when I'm defenceless?" Draco sneered, hair lifting away from the pillow dangerously.

"No." Ron answered simply. Draco looked at him in confusion. "Harry's my best friend, break his heart, and I'll break your face." Ron told him arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you...giving me your _blessing_?" _'Great here comes the insult.'_ Ron thought. "I- Well, thank you, I guess." Ron stared at Draco in shock. The boy turned away looking at the left wall. Ron grinned and turned to leave. "Weasley, wait." Ron turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think that this makes us friends or whatever."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"We should go check on Harry." Fred whispered to his twin. George wrote down a few more sentences before raising his hand. The professor called on him, asking what was wrong.

"Fred needs to go to the Infirmary, for...stomach pains." Fred looked at his twin.

"Wait, no I-" George elbowed Fred in the stomach roughly. Fred groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"It's very important that we go right now, it sounds like he might have internal bleeding." George continued.

"Internal bleeding?" Fred exclaimed. The professor wrote them a pass to the Infirmary and shooed them out the door. The pair began to walk up the stairs leading to the seventh floor. "Hey, George? I don't really have internal bleeding, right?" George rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, I just needed to get us out of here. We will have to go see a real doctor soon though; your temporary prescription is going to run out soon." Fred nodded in understanding. Fred took out a blank piece of parchment paper from his back pocket and said the passphrase. A map unfolded on to the paper, showing their current location.

"McGonagall is coming up on the left, one floor above us. Should we take the secret passage?" George stared at the map for a moment.

"Fred, look at that." George directed Fred's attention to Orpheus' name on the map. There was a dark cloud consuming the letters, slowly. Only the first letter of his last name remained, but it was slowly disappearing, the cloud working its way to the 'S'.

"What do you reckon it means?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Come on, let's take the passage." George said, pulling his brother along.

Kidd glared one last time at Adrian before backing down. Andy stared curiously at the changing boy. He had grown at least three inches taller, in the last several minutes and his hair now reached his eyebrows in the front, the rest falling down to the bottom of his ear, all of it silky. Adrian had a distinct set of irises now, that were such a peculiar colour that it seemed to shift from navy blue to dark grey and back repeatedly, though in reality they were one colour. His skin however was still a pale ink black colour. This new development could prove detrimental to Harry's well being, as Adrian was a part of him. Said boy seemed unaffected, which worried Andy even more. Harry should have become weaker, Adrian becoming more solid. Unless, was Adrian truly a part of Harry? Andy shifted his gaze past the two boys to a mirror that hung in the corner, so it reflected Harry's face, instead of Adrian's. Andy's wings flared out in surprise. "Well, you best get a move on! Orpheus needs your help!" Harry looked at Kidd hopefully, a small smile on his face. Kidd's anger defused at the action. Adrian had been right. Harry was the better choice.

"Let's hurry. Stein's home is quite a ways away." Kidd strode out the door, Harry trailing behind. Adrian watched them go, jaw set.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Andy asked. Adrian shook his head.

"Harry needs to do this alone. I have some... unfinished business to take care of."Andy placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"Please, don't kill anyone, and not just for Harry's sake," Adrian gazed up at Andy. "We don't want you getting locked away. Harry cares deeply for you, and I can't allow him to get hurt."

"Don't think I missed the look you and Kidd gave me when I mentioned family. I know about Lily." Adrian made his way to the door.

"If you know everything Harry knows, how would you know that?" Andy asked reverently. Adrian touched the doorframe lightly, not bothering to look back.

"I don't know." Adrian ran out of the house to the orphanage. Andy didn't bother to follow him, wondering exactly how much Adrian knew about Lily Potter. Aoi sighed behind him, letting Raven go. The bird cawed once before taking its leave, leaving the siblings to their musings.

A sorrowful smile slipped on to Albus's face as he placed the silver strand of memories into the Pensive. Severus came to with tears in his eyes. Orpheus slept peacefully, completely unaware of Severus's torment at having seen his mind, his breathing deep and even. "His mind," Severus began, wiping his tears away, "is utter chaos, or rather was utter chaos. When I left, it was just a black cloud. Orpheus no longer exists in that body. He is nothing but a Pensive full of memories." Albus placed a hand on the rim of the Pensive.

"I have no doubt, that Harry is doing everything in his power to save Orpheus. I also believe that you will one day again see Orpheus as before, a happy child who loves you." A pale white circle etched itself on to the floor near them. Severus and Albus drew their wands, spells at the ready. Adrian emerged from the circle and then it disappeared. He shook out his limbs and looked at the wands in confusion. "State your business or we will be forced to bind you."

"I'm here to check on Orpheus, and bring news of what Harry is going to do to save him." Adrian explained.

"Who exactly are you?" Severus growled, pushing his wand under the boy's chin.

"I don't know what you're-" Adrian caught sight of himself in the mirror. "What, what happened to me?" Adrian pushed the wand away and gazed at himself in the mirror. His skin was now a milky white, not unlike that of Draco Malfoy, and his eyes, a swirling dark, blue-grey colour. His hair, black as night and soft as silk, and he looked older, by at least two years. "Headmaster, what happened? I wasn't like this before."

"Adrian, my dear boy, I have not a clue what has befallen you, but please, we are anxious to hear of Harry's plan." Albus said. Severus stared at the boy in shock. The boy was Adrian, who not a day ago was but ink and shadow. Adrian calmed himself, and pulled on a mask of indifference, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes watching both men in the room.

"Harry has gone with Kidd to the home of Stein, as they referred to him. He was called there by the man, by means of silver bells that were hidden in my shadow form. From there he is going to appropriate the Blade of Unicorn from Oogie, the local villainess. He will then return here, and use the sword on Orpheus. Andy told me that once the cloud takes over his mind, Orpheus is likely to stay asleep for two days, meaning he will awake on Halloween." Adrian pulled at his hair slightly, and stood suddenly. "Why did you leave Harry with the Dursleys? They are horrible people. They need to pay for what they have done."

"I'm afraid it is out of my hands until Harry himself comes forth to speak of it to me." Albus responded. Adrian tugged slightly at his hair again, making Severus uneasy.

"Then, I'll have to do it myself." Adrian disappeared without a sound much to the shock of the Headmaster.

"Severus, check the apparition wards."

"They are still intact, no sign of a breach." Albus stared contemplatively at the spot Adrian had vacated moments before. "Albus, did you see the way he was pulling his hair?"

"That I did, we may have a problem on our hands." Albus told him, standing unsteadily. Severus offered Albus a hand, but the elderly wizard waved it away. "I'm not an invalid yet my dear boy, and I shan't need your help until I am." Severus scowled as a twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes.

The mansion they approached towered higher than the trees, leaving them in the long, dark shadow as the sun reached high noon. Harry gulped nervously as they entered the yard through a large, rustic gate with vivid decorations of slaughtered pumpkins. Kidd appeared unfazed by it on the outside, but internally the gate would never cease to strike fear into his heart. The yard itself was filled with long dead grass and a few suspiciously big flowers, which were vibrant yellow, pink, and green. The pair travelled along the path of blackened stones to the front door. Harry's jaw dropped in awe as the house came into clarity, as it looked as if it had been cut apart and sown back together. Kidd stopped just short of the small patio that led to the door, confusing Harry. Harry took calming breaths to relieve the tension he was feeling. Harry heard a slight whirring noise, likes wheels spinning at a rapid pace. He looked at Kidd, who smirked.

"Watch out, here he comes." The door burst open so suddenly that Harry jumped, a man flying out of it and landing at their feet. The man looked up at them with mirth in his brown eyes, glasses balanced precariously on his face. The man jumped to his feet in the most literal sense, fixing his white lab coat as he did so. The sun reflected off the man's white hair as he adjusted a grey screw that stuck out of his neck. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; he had never seen a man quite like this one. For one the man was covered in faded stitches, and he went about the world as if nothing concerned him, that is until his eyes fell on Harry.

:: How interesting. :: The man stuck out his hand and Harry grabbed it gingerly, afraid he would rip open the stitches. Stein laughed loudly at this, again causing Harry to jump, and said something in Japanese to Kidd. Kidd cast a sidelong glance at Harry and responded. Harry for the life of him could not deduce whether what was being said was good or bad, for both speakers kept their faces blank and their voices in monotone. Stein grinned widely and led the boys into his home, picking up his fallen wheelie chair as they passed it. "Welcome to my home, Harold Potter, I have anticipated meeting someone like you for quite some time now." Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Meeting someone like me, sir?" Harry asked in confusion. Stein nodded, once more adjusting the screw on in his neck, not bothering to explain what he meant by the cryptic sentence. Kidd scowled internally; he had been hoping to hear the real reason behind Stein choosing Harry, rather than him. Stein strode from the front parlour into the hallway that led to his lab. Harry and Kidd followed respectfully, neither saying a word as the passed various portraits of Stein and a red-haired fellow. Harry leaned closer to Kidd and asked who the man was in a whisper. Kidd responded that the man had been Stein's best friend, until they had a recent falling out. Kidd looked up at the man ahead of him before continuing.

"Spirit is a Medalae Vila, or Metal Vila as it is simplified. Stein became his miser, or the one who helps him collect souls. Just like any other creature there are levels of power within the Vila. The Medalae are the lowest ranked and the most common, for they are not able to collect souls on their own. There power is really what hinders them, for it is that of transforming into an intrinsic metal based weapon. Above them is Anamisae Vila, or Spirit Vila."

"Aren't souls and spirits the same thing?"

"No, souls are the physical identifying print of a person's being, spirit is the mental consciousness of a life spent. The Spirit Vila aren't usually the most pleasant of creatures, but their have been few that choose the path of righteousness, and as a reward are beautiful. Most of the Spirit Vilas are hideous, cloaked creatures. There power is a valued Sight, that neither creature, nor created object can mimic. It sees the hidden things in life and is a literal empath." Harry signalled that he didn't understand. "Empaths can see emotion as colours around a being, they don't need to be taught what it is, and it's instinctive. Following them is the Noirolae, Shadow Vila, you can tell they are using their powers because their hair turns black and shadows seem to lick their feet like fire. Shadow Vilas rarely have any emotion other than negative, because the shadows are like a sucking vortex. They have access to the Shadow Plane, which if rumours are true, you have visited once already."

"Briefly, yes, how is it that you know so much of what has happened to me?"

"The town has been watching you, Harold, from the Oracle Sphere projector. Would you like me to continue?" Harry nodded, wondering how long the trip in the hall would take. He gazed up at the walls for a second to see the wallpaper was peeling back, and that they were moving at a downward slant as of now. "Because of their access to the Shadow Plane, most can manipulate the shadows around them to transport objects or to suck the life force out of them. This gift also comes with a price, for those who use it too often are mentally unstable." They passed a rusted chandelier, the flames from its candles flickering to life. "There has been much debate over the ranks of the Eauquae and Flamneigae Vilas positioning, as both have the potential to be excruciatingly dangerous. The Eauquae, water, can draw water out of anything that has it. This can prove disastrous to the environment, the weather, and humans, as they are made of mainly water. A rare few have mastered the art of bending creatures to their will by controlling the blood in their bodies. The Flamneigae Vilas, the kind that Draco Malfoy is, are those of opposites, for they are both fire, with ice."

"Wouldn't ice fall under the Water Vilas category though? I haven't seen Draco use anything that resembled ice powers." Kidd nodded.

"I understand where this confusion comes from; I struggled while learning this as well. The Flamneigae Vila only holds a small reserve of ice power, to balance out the intense heat of their powers. It is contained in their hair, as you can see with Draco, at the very tips. When he is enraged, his hair turns red and the blue tips black. What happened to our Uncle was done using Black Ice, then heat. Black Ice is a liquid form of dry ice, which cannot be naturally achieved, or duplicated by man. It blasts each cell, freezing it solid, but so it is still alive. The heat wave that follows it tears the cells apart, because of the inconsistency of temperature. The Flamneigae have the potential to harness the power of lightening, which is pure energy. However, most Eauquae and Flamneigae Vila are harmless, content to live in peace. That is until provoked past the point of reason. This anger usually only appears when they feel that their chosen is in danger. The Water and Fire Vila are the only two types to partake in Choice."

"So, they like mate for life?" Harry clarified. Kidd shook his head.

"Not exactly. They will choose one person that they wish to spend the rest of their life with, based on the strength of their soul resonance, however if it is not compatible they must settle for a weaker. Most think that Vilas are heartless when it comes to their Chosen, but this is not true. They love their Chosen, regardless of power; it is just to ease their worried state of mind, for those with stronger souls, are themselves stronger and won't need constant watching. A Vila will go into a deteriorating coma if they are expressly forbidden to be with their Chosen. A significant other or spouse will not pose a threat to a Vila, because a Chosen can almost always be won over. I say almost because at times a pairing of average humans can be in perfect resonance, or as those sappy authors write soul mates. The Metal Vila, do go through something similar when choosing misers, but it is not binding, and no feelings of love are expressed. Misers are born misers, they can't be trained to be one, and so in a way they are a branching off of the Metal Vila." Stein chuckled from ahead of them.

"I wasn't born a miser. I became one when I was seven." Kidd's eye twitched, it had to be seven. Stein paused in front of a decrepit door, pulling out a set of iron keys from his pocket. "Welcome to my lab, please refrain from touching anything, it could possibly kill you." Stein flung the door open with a wide smile.

"Why do they let this guy stay here, he seems dangerous." Harry whispered surreptitiously to Kidd. Stein stuck his head between the two of theirs, with a twisted grin.

"They let me stay, because I was the first King of Halloween."

George and Fred exited the secret passage, finding themselves on the sixth floor. They glanced at the map to make sure that no one was approaching before beginning their trek up the staircase. Fred paced in front of the wall three times, and a door appeared. George pulled it open and stared at what was inside in amazement. There was churning grey water, with sparks of electricity running through it, giving off a large whirring sound that scrambled the thoughts in his head. "Fred, what do we do?" George yelled, looking back at his brother. Fred fired off a series of spells, but none had an affect on the water. George stepped back and added a few spells of his own. George paced in thought, trying to remember anything that could help him. "Accio water!" he shouted pointing his wand at the door. The water shot out of the door into the hallway only to disappear before even a puddle could be formed. Fred caught on and transfigured a nearby stone into a bucket, scooping out the water. A bolt of electricity made contact with Fred and he screamed in agony. George dropped his wand and ran to his brother's side, pulling him away from the water. "Fred, are you okay? Fred, answer me!"

"That was so scary." Fred muttered. "I was shocked that it happened." He added cracking a grin. George rolled his eyes, making a slight laughing huff as he helped his brother to his feet. George reclaimed his wand, and Fred drew his. The nodded to each other while taking their stance.

"Accio!"

Vlad broke the surface, coughing up water and a surprising amount of blood. He panted harshly, wiping the water out of his eyes hastily, his hair plastered to his head. He shook his head, sending water droplets flying. A chair went charging past him, leaving him no time to grab on to it for support. His head ducked under the water again, and he kicked to break the surface, gulping in a lungful of air. A tabletop came swirling by, and this time Vlad was ready. He grabbed the table and forced himself on top of it. His limbs were heavy with water soaked clothes, and he had lost one of his shoes. The waves sent him tumbling into a wall, and he cried out as his ribs shifted. He collapsed onto the table, arm falling into the water. Electricity wrapped around the marking on his wrist, entering it, making him stronger, but unfortunately not strong enough to use his powers again. Vlad's world faded to black, and he knew no more.

"This is taking to long, what if Harry is in there?" George shouted. Fred shook his head, not wanting to think of the possibility. "Fred, we have to try it." Fred looked at his brother in surprise. They had been warned against using each other to amplify spells, had they just been brothers amplification would have been an option, but as twins, it was almost unfathomable. Fred looked into his brother's eyes and knew that there was no choice, even if it killed them, Harry needed their help. "Come stand on the other side of me."

"No George, you can't. If you die, I'll be alone, forever. Let me do it." Fred pleaded his brown eyes wide. George glared at his brother.

"Fred, after all we've been through, do you really think I would let something as simple as an amplification spell separate us?" Fred shook his head slowly. "Get on the other side of me, we don't have much time." Fred nodded and stood to the left of George, wand at the ready. George grasped Fred's wrist and let the beginnings of the accio spell flow into his wand. Fred muttered the words to pull the spell from George. A scream passed George lips, as the spell was drained from his wand to his core. His grip on Fred's wrist made the other boy grit his teeth in pain. Fred clutched his chest as pain entered his magical core as well. George fell to his knees, dragging Fred down with him. Fred looked at his brother, fear written all over his face. George forced a smile through the pain, his face red, teeth clenched together, and choking sounds escaping his lips. George's amber eyes met Fred's chocolate brown, and they filled with tears. "C-cst."

"Accio." The water came rushing out of the room and along with it the unconscious Vlad. The water lifted away without a trace, and the twins fainted.

"This one I'm quite proud of one sprinkle into any liquid leaves the drinker unconscious." Stein explained, "It took several organs from various endangered species, but I finally got it right." Harry smiled uneasily when Stein glanced at him. Kidd coughed behind him, drawing the man's attention.

"Stein, while I'm sure Harry is absolutely fascinated, there is a reason we are here." Kidd frowned. "Right?"

"Of course, as the first King of Halloween, I was gifted with the rarest being as my form. Do you know what it is?" Harry stared at him blankly. Stein laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "This kid, he doesn't spazz out like the rest of your classmates, Kidd. My form is that of _Fraudator frusta, _do you know what that is Harry?"

"Stealer of pieces, sir? Do you mean to tell me, that you're a Demonter? That can't be they have the appearance of an ape with the face of dragon and the height of a giraffe and the scales of a fish." Stein took out a cigarette and lit it. "Not to mention there is only one in existence." Harry looked at Stein expectantly. Stein grinned and went to a cabinet, riffling through the tools inside. He lifted one up to inspect it in the light, and frowned suddenly.

"It seems my Spirit tool has grown to dull. We must travel to Death City to acquire a new one." Stein told them, putting various other tools into a bag, and dropping the cigarette stub to the ground. "For your friend's sake, I hope Spirit is compliant."

Bellatrix rushed about her small cottage with anticipation. Her master was to visit her today with the telling of a plan to gain the sorcerer's stone. She hoped that he would speak to her directly, rather than have the blathering host do so instead. The fireplace roared to life, and a large screeching could be heard within. Bellatrix gasped and ran to the living room to see what had gone wrong. Red eyes glared at her from the fire, promising punishment if the matter was not resolved soon. Bellatrix growled and let the shadows engulf her, transporting her to the front gate.

Raven flew about her head in a fury, pecking at the hands that were trying to bat him away. Bellatrix directing the shadows at him wrapping him in a way that he could not move. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the raven and it stretched into a man with a yellow bowler hat. "Come to kill me have you?" he spat out.

"No." The shadows fell away, and a vulnerable Bellatrix stood before Raven. "I need you to open the gate, please. I do not want to die!" Bellatrix clutched at the front of Raven's clothing. Raven pushed the deranged witch away, a scowl etched firmly into his face.

"I will open the gate, but not for you. I will open it only because it is my job. I hope you realize that King Harold will prevail, before it's too late." Raven turned around and directed his hands at the gate, the key lifting away from his body within a golden glow. His eyes flared with a yellow fire, hands bursting forth a glittery orange stream of energy. The string melted away from Raven's neck, freeing the key. The key entered the lock and the gate opened, flooding the town with the beings trapped outside. Raven smiled. "Welcome to Halloween Town!" The key flew back to him, the string reappearing, so the key was snug against his throat. Various creatures shambled into the town, amazement in their eyes. They began to grow more characteristic in their human like mannerisms, adopting the language of their King. "Please make your way to the integration Hall." Bellatrix gazed at the newcomers, and with one final gaze at Raven she fled to her Master.

"Bella, I am in need of one of your creatures." Bellatrix looked up at her Master's host in distaste.

"What did you have in mind?" the Host smiled.

"A troll would suffice." Bellatrix beckoned the host to follow her down to her cellar. He jumped when various howls and screams met his ears. Bellatrix sneered at the man. How could her Master have chosen someone so weak? She shrieked at her captives to quite themselves. Her steps clicked ominously as she crossed the large expanse to reach the steel doors. Bellatrix called her shadows to unlock the door from the inside. The door creaked open and the troll gazed stupidly at them.

"I captured this one before integration, he is still a regular troll, so I would caution against using him in a battle."

"We don't plan to; your services will be noted." The host said, stupefying the troll. Bellatrix glared at the man.

Shock, Lock and Barrel gazed at the forest warily, afraid to move. Shock was still in a state of power expression. She turned to Barrel and smiled, waiting for their next move. Lock looked through the trees, trying to discern in which direction the castle lay. His tail swung behind him in agitation. Shock shuddered and collapsed from surprise, scraping her hands on the rough ground. The green witch stood, dusting of her knees.

"Where are we?" Barrel shrugged.

"We are in the Forbidden Forest. We need to be careful how we move; the forest is too divided in alliances to go through without a plan." Lock dragged himself over to inspect a shimmering liquid near a tree. "We seem to be in unicorn territory, but blood has been spilled. There may be a war brewing." Lock sat up and surveyed the woods again. "Follow my directions carefully; we must inform the groundskeeper of this happenstance."

"Where's Vlad?" Barrel asked, helping Lock up, making sure not to put weight on his broken leg.

"I don't know." Lock responded.

Adrian stood at the corner of Privet Drive, gazing at the house that Harry had grown up in, the house that _he_ had grown up in. It was two in the afternoon, meaning that only Petunia would be home. Adrian hesitated in walking up to the house. He knew Harry would not like it if he harmed them, Andy warned him against it, and he would much rather discover why it was he knew things Harry had no knowledge of. A hand creeped up to pull slightly at his hair and his hesitation evaporated as he straightened. He walked purposely towards number four, hands in his pockets. He glared at the perfect flowerbeds before knocking curtly on the door. His eyes travelled to the window on the second floor, where Dudley was staring down at him. He frowned, not having expected the boy to be home. The door opened and Petunia smiled nervously at him. Adrian smiled back handsomely, quickly rearranging his plan in his mind.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I am here to inspect your house as a final test of my apprenticeship under the local building inspector. If you would be so kind?" he lied with a smile. Petunia practically glowed and graciously bade him enter into her home. Adrian observed the foyer with a calm resolve, trying to take in the atmosphere of the place. He sauntered along the place, making noises in his throat as if he were actually taking note of the house. He had only one goal in mind, and it was the cupboard. He wanted to see it for himself; he was not content with the memory of the veiled understanding from behind Harry's eyes. He hand travelled along the wall and he tensed in anticipation as his fingers touched the cool metal of the handle. He gave a slight pull, and to his annoyance he found the door locked. He took a calming breath and turned to face Petunia with a smile on his face. "If it isn't too much trouble ma'am, may I ask for the key to this cupboard? It is an immense well of problems in most houses."

"I'm sorry, but my husband has the key with him and will not be arriving until five." She told him. Adrian felt a clenching in his chest as he was denied his goal. He let out a disbelieving huff, and grasped at the air. He chewed on his lip, planning his next move. He pushed back his hair and punched the cupboard door. Petunia backed up in surprise.

"I hate you. I hate you so much that words cannot describe what I feel inside when the slightest mention of you comes up." Adrian said with a glare turning on the woman. "Yet, I can't do a thing, not without risking Harry hating me. Harry still loves you, regardless of all the unscrupulous things you've done to him. You don't deserve his love." Adrian was trembling with fury, his hair in disarray. "Your son has not earned the life he is living. He is nothing more than a spoiled bully. Why is he home? Shouldn't he be at school, it is only two. I suppose Harry is like his mother after all. She loved you too. I will never come close to understanding Harry's heart, no one will, and he will never understand ours. It is as if he does not feel anger. Everything he has done has been to avenge another, or to fix a wrong. I would not be surprised if traces of unicorn blood run through his veins."

"Who are you?" Petunia whispered, fear in her eyes. There was a creak on the stairs behind them, and Adrian spun around to face Dudley. The blond boy reeled back in surprise. A dark laugh escaped Adrian's lips.

"You are unhappy with your life, Dudley. Do not deny it; I can see it in your eyes. Without Harry here your existence is a pitiful one. Your friends have turned on you because you have lost your edge. You never had an edge. Harry refused to fight back, thinking you would should him gratitude for keeping you on top. He loved you the most, he looked up to you, and then fear slowly began to set in when he realized you would never back down. So he began to run, but never fight. The urge to kill you in that very spot is almost overwhelming, but I fear Harry's hatred. I am sure that it would burn hotter that the fires of hell, and rain down with such ferocity that one would rather be mauled by a dragon." Adrian turned back to Petunia. "Tell your husband that I was here, and your life will end shortly thereafter. I will return one day, and if the cupboard is not unlocked, I will have to tear apart the house to get in. Is that clear?" Petunia nodded jerkily, trembling with fear. Adrian disappeared without a sound.

Severus gazed at the Pensive thoughtfully, watching the silver swirls intertwine and fall to the depths. He was unable to believe that he had been truly happy this past month. Orpheus was everything he could have asked for in a son. He hadn't loved a person this much since Lily. Severus gazed past the Pensive, noting a stack of ungraded papers on his desk. What if he had been able to see past the fact that Harry was James's son, would he have cared for the boy as he did for Orpheus? A bright white strand of memory floated to the surface, catching Severus by surprise. He knew what it was; it was the memory that would unlock a Patronus. Severus straightened when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You don't have to enter the Pensive to know what the memory is." Adrian told him calmly taking a seat nearby.

"How is that?" Severus questioned, his onyx eyes travelling back to the swirling white memory. Adrian brought his pale hands together, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Orpheus cared deeply for you and it is obvious that the memory in there," Adrian looked pointedly at the Pensive, "is also in there." Adrian's blue-grey eyes pierced holes into Severus soul as he came to realize what the boy was saying. The boy stood swiftly, leaving the room without a backward glance.

Harry watched amusedly as Spirit yelled up at the two boys that had positioned himself over his favourite bar. "Nah, nah, you can't catch us!" Black Star taunted, sticking out his tongue. Spirit retorted with something equally childish, stamping his foot for added effect. At last the red haired man sighed, and walked into the bar. Stein instructed Harry and the others to stay outside while he talked to Spirit. As soon as he entered the bar, Soul and Black Star jumped from the roof to the ground, Black Star landing less elegantly than Soul seeing as he landed on his face. Black Star jumped to his feet and gave a wide grin. Kidd smiled slightly and moved forward to fist bump the two in greeting.

"Yo Kidd, who is that boy over there, I have never seen him before." Soul asked, red eyes trailing over to where Harry was standing lazily. Kidd turned to Harry with a smile.

"This is the new King of Halloween and heir to Stein's form. This is Harry Potter." Soul's eyes glazed over, as if he was stuck in a memory then his breath hitched violently. Harry took a step forward in concern, emerald eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Soul nodded weakly, sweat forming at his brow.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Maka." Soul took of running before his partner could ask why he was leaving in such a rush. Black Star gave a barking laugh. Stein exited the bar with Spirit behind him. Black Star's face turned pale and he hid behind Harry.

"Spirit has agreed to help you. Come with me to my home, so we may begin. Your friends are welcome as well." Stein began to walk away from the group, Spirit trailing behind him.

Soul ran towards his house as fast as he could, not even noticing when a shopping Blaire turned into a cat and started to run with him. Soul rounded a corner, dodging the people on the busy road. The boy jumped over a set of crates with such grace that passerby's stared with awe. Blaire caught up to Soul and launched herself on to his shoulder. She grinned, ready to poke fun at him for forgetting something, but then she noticed his serious expression mixed with fear. Soul threw open the door to his apartment and ran to his room. He started to claw at the wallpaper in desperation. It fell away in large chunks, quickly revealing a hidden family tree. Soul slowly sat down, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at it. The willow that represented his family swayed easily on the wooden wall. His eyes traced the lineage down from the top, stopping at his mother's name. He knew what was next, but it pained him every time he saw it. His eyes travelled down, to the lightening scorch on the trunk of the tree, which appeared next to his own name and carving. His sister disowned before he had been born, because she was different. He was different too, and had feared being disowned at the slightest mistake. Blaire the kitten came strolling in reminding him of the wasted time Maka had spent collecting souls for him. He had always known that Blaire was not actually a witch, but he allowed Maka to spend so much time on collecting her soul. No matter how much he longed to be a Death Scythe he knew that in his heart he would never be able to eat a witch's soul without thinking of his sister. Lily Evans.

The red haired man murmured under his breath the whole way back to Stein's Halloween Town residence, tensing whenever a creature peered through their window. Harry gazed sideways at the man, quickly averting his eyes each time the man turned to look in his direction. "Kidd, he can't make me do this right! I am a Death Scythe; I belong to Death now, not this creep!" Spirit shouted as the house came into view.

"It is not for me to decide, take up you complaints with the King." Kidd responded calmly, hands linked behind his back.

"Alright, where is old Jack? Hasn't turned to ashes yet right?" Spirit said giving a loud laugh. Harry tugged slightly on the man's suit sleeve. Spirit looked down at the young boy in confusion.

"Jack has turned to ashes, it is not right to laugh in a period of mourning." Spirit slowly extracted his sleeve from Harry's grip and stood on the other side of Kidd.

"Who's the weird kid?" he whispered, sneaking a glance at Harry. "Jack isn't really dead? Is he?"

"He's the King. I believe that answers both your questions." Spirit stopped walking in his shock.

"You're the King of Halloween?" he asked, directing his question at Harry. Harry nodded shyly. The group entered Stein's home, quickly making their way to the laboratory. "Why do you need me again?" Spirit asked to no one in particular.

"I need to make an incision on my skin. The time has come for another Demonter to enter this world." Stein answered, fiddling with the screw on his neck.

"The kid? You trust someone like him with that power? We'll all be destroyed!" Spirit shouted.

"Not destroyed, saved. Harry carries within him something extremely special. This something gives his soul and will incredible strength, his courage matched with intelligence, and most importantly a heart that cannot be conquered yet is drawn to death. With that something within him, his abilities will exceed mine in a few short days, his magical core growing." Stein stated softly, yet strongly. "With Harry as our King, we will prosper. Perhaps in a few years our Vila clans will all come together."

"What exactly is this something that I have?" Harry asked. Stein shrugged in response while Stein turned into a Death Scythe.

"Only you can name it. I have not a single idea to what it could be, that is unless, you would allow me to cut you open and find out for myself." Harry paled dramatically, and shook his head, taking a step away from the white haired man. "Suit yourself. Bring me that green goo that's over there, we'll be needing it." Harry turned and went to retrieve it. "Kidd, does Harry have the key?" Kidd nodded. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but Sally's gone missing."

"Missing? How could she have gone missing?" Kidd asked, keeping his voice low so Harry would not hear.

"Well, not exactly missing. Oogie has her somewhere in the shadow plane. Harry will have to venture there to retrieve her." Kidd stared off into the distance, deep in thought. Kidd sighed.

"We don't tell Harry of Sally's condition. He has more pressing matters at hand. Adrian would have been of a greater help if he was still a shadow, but he has solidified and has an independent conscious."

"That doesn't mean he can't still access the shadow plane. He may be human, but blood does not pump through his veins. He came in to this world as a shadow and a shadow he will remain." Harry came back, carefully holding a beaker with glowing, green goo. Stein wasted no time and touched the tip of Spirit's blade to one of the stitches on his body. His skin peeled away from his body to reveal a grotesque being that reeked of the ocean floor. Dark green blue scales, glinted in the light of the room. Stein pulled a scale of his arm and dropped it into the beaker. The green goo flared a bright orange, bubbling dangerously. "Drink it."

"What? You want me to drink this?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Drink it quickly!" Stein urged as the concoction turned purple for a split second. Harry brought the beaker to his lips and began to drink, holding back screams as the liquid burned his throat on the way down. The empty beaker fell to the floor with a loud crash as Harry dropped down to his knees, pain erupting on every part of his body. He clutched at the floor, deep gouges forming as clear glass-like nails sprouted from his finger tips. The skin of his face tore as this mouth extended up to his ears, scales forming. His teeth clattered to the floor, new, sharper, black teeth taking its place. His tongue turned a vile green colour as Harry grew in size, his human skin falling away like a useless corn husk.

The forest loomed around them as the Halloween trio attempted to find their way back to the castle. A rustling to their left caused them all to freeze. Red eyes peered at them from the bushes, human eyes. "L-Lock? What is that?" Barrel asked. Lock didn't move from his position. His eyes challenged the red ones across from him. It was stupid of him to do such a thing, but he felt compelled to. At last the hidden creature turned away, running swiftly into the territory of the unicorns. Long, black robes trailed behind it, bare pale feet showing occasionally.

"That's Oogie's master. That's Lord Voldemort." Lock answered. There was a snap of twigs to their right, and Shock screamed. Hagrid stepped out from behind a tree, lantern in his hand.

"Who are 'ya, and what do 'ya think yer' doin' in the forest?" Hagrid demanded, glaring at them.

"Hagrid, it's us, Faust, Melissa, and Eric. Look we're sorry about coming into the forest we didn't mean to, but you have to take us to Dumbledore right now." Lock said quickly, gazing up at the half-giant with urgency in his eyes.

"What is so important that 'ya have to see Dumbledore about it?" Hagrid asked.

"We know what is killing the unicorns." Faust answered. "It's Voldemort, he's here in the forest and he's probably in the school."

"I'm not fallin' fer' that one. You-know-who is dead."

"Except that he isn't. He's living a half life. If he gets to whatever Dumbledore is hiding in the school, Harry doesn't stand a chance."

"How do ya' know about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Hagrid asked accusingly. Lock shouted in pain as he ripped out of Barrel's grasp to walk over to Hagrid.

"You have the Sorcerer's Stone in the school! You have to get it out before it's too late!" he shouted, wincing in pain as he put pressure on his fractured leg.

"You-Know-Who won't be gettin' past the castle walls, not when Dumbledore's around." Hagrid stated firmly, lifting Lock up onto his shoulder. "But, I'll take ya' to see 'im anyways. If I were ya' i would 'ave started running."

"Even if we had no chance of winning, we would not run, not until Harry himself does so." Lock assured him.

Harry gasped as air was finally allowed to enter his lungs once more. He shakily stood his height now at six feet. Harry gulped and closed his eyes, concentrating on his human form. Spirit changed back into his human form. "How the hell did you do that!" the red haired man shouted, pointing at the normal looking Harry. Stein smiled, black teeth making it seem sinister.

"He has that something within him. Prepare to become the most popular person in the world of the dead." Stein squeezed back into his husk of a skin, the stitches resealing themselves. Stein cranked his neck screw, and stretched out his arms. "Let the festivities begin!"

"What do you know about the Blade of Unicorn?" Harry asked. Stein frowned and tugged at his lip.

"You are not ready. Come you must gather the powers of the people before you can begin on your quest to take it from Bellatrix." Stein answered, pushing Harry toward the front foyer.

"I need to get it now! Orpheus is dying!" Harry shouted. Stein ceased his pushing, and slowly turned to Kidd.

"Why did you not inform me of this?" Kidd didn't say anything, yellow-orange eyes falling on Harry's shivering form.

"You want him to die. You don't trust him. You just see him as Orpheus Lestrange, not Orpheus Dragic."

"He is tainted with darkness-"

"I don't care! He is my friend and that cloud is taking over his mind! You didn't warn me about that when I created the calling circle." Harry shouted, chest heaving. Stein took Harry's arm, leading him out into the centre of Halloween Town. Stein cleared his throat.

"I present to you, your King! Harold Potter, Demonter!" The citizens poured from their houses, shouting praise, and making loud noises of celebration. A throne of ashy bones rose from the ground, a black crown, with rubies and sapphires, hanging from on of the corners of the backrest. Stein gave Harry a slight push towards it. Harry walked as if in a trance. He sat, the crowd going silent. Two werewolves came forth, and placed the crown on his head. Harry smiled at the crowd that all waited with baited breath.

"I, Harry Potter, accept this throne and crown in the passing of my late uncle. May your lives be everlasting and your families be ever loved." The crowd went wild, howls erupting from the werewolves. Stein stood next to Harry's throne, calling for silence.

"Your King requires a favor of his peoples. He requests your gifts to prepare him against the threats posed by the surface world and Oogie. The Stone of Immortality is at risk, and the Blade of Unicorn in the hands of the enemy. Come forth with that which you have to offer, yourselves." The crowd muttered among themselves, looking uneasy. Lilith stepped forward, climbing the three steps that led up to Harry's throne.

"I offer my gifts to the King." She proclaimed. Stein looked to Harry.

"We need a scale to accept the gifts." Harry willed his arm to its Demonter state, pulling off a scale. Stein took the scale and placed it on Lilith's forehead. It turned black, and circular, falling into the palm of her hands. She extended them towards Harry, who gingerly took the disc.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Lilith smiled and gave a nod, stepping down from the steps. One by one a leader was chosen of each species to step forward and offer up a single power to their King. The pile of discs varied in color, no two the same. At last, a hooded figure came forth, hunched over, face hidden from view.

"I heard you are looking for the Blade of Unicorn." The voice whispered. Harry nodded, leaning closer. The figure thrust a solid white sword through Harry's chest, the tip striking the throne behind him, creating a horrible grating noise. The figure cackled madly, ripping of the cloak to reveal herself as Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry stared down at her end of the blade in shock. It had impaled him, but he felt no pain. Bella's laugh died down as she realized her victim was not in pain, but merely shock. The citizens' screams filled the air, as the caught sight of their King. Harry stood slowly, the blade showing clearly protruding from his back. Bella's eyes widened in fear. She released the blade as if it had scorched her hand, stumbling backwards down the steps. Harry grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it from his body, to find it untainted by blood. Bella screamed in rage, calling forth her shadows. Harry turned the sword toward her, a white glow surrounding him, the sword acknowledging him as a user. Stein laughed wickedly.

"Bellatrix you fool! The Blade of Unicorn can not be used for evil, and none as tainted as you could ever hope to use it!" The citizens backed away from their King and his opponent. Bella's hair turned black, and shadows began to form at her feet as wispy smoke. Harry did not make a move to attack, he merely stood strong. Bellatrix cackled once more, using her shadow powers to lift herself off the ground. She created a wall of shadows that writhed with untapped power. Harry gripped the blade tighter. On an unspoken cue they charged. Harry brought the blade down on the wall, the shadows melting away with high pitched screams. Bellatrix took out her wand, and cast several spells. A white barrier appeared, absorbing the magic. Bellatrix shrieked in outrage.

"Die, you pathetic excuse for a wizard!" Bellatrix transported herself behind Harry, placing a silver dagger to his neck. The citizens gasped. Harry felt sweat form at his brow, and he swallowed loudly. "I have you know Mr. Potter. Won't Voldemort be pleased to find you have fallen?"

"I'm not running, not now, not ever. I will fight for these people, for all people who deserve it." Harry vowed.

"And as long as he stands, so will I." A voice said. Bellatrix looked up in shock.

"Tom?" Adrian stepped out from behind the citizens.

"Afraid not, isn't that a shame." Adrian called forth his own shadow powers. Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"Son? Are you alive, after all these years?" Bellatrix asked hopefully.

"Son? I am not your son! Orpheus is your son, and now he is dying because of you!" Adrian shouted. "A warrior, an assassin, those which you have trained him to be, but he is merely a boy. A boy you cared almost nothing for. He lies under the protection of one who does care for him, one that is doing everything to keep him alive. All those efforts will be for nothing, if you do not relinquish the Blade of Unicorn to Harry. Stand down this one time, not for us, not for Halloween Town, but for your son. You can go back to your plots the second we return if you wish, but I am asking you stand down for your son." Bellatrix backed away from Harry, for once an emotion other than crazed ferocity in her eyes.

"Save my son." Bellatrix disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The citizens cheered, and surged around their King and Adrian. Raven pushed his way through.

"Hurry, the night approaches." Harry quickly followed after Raven as he ran back towards the Gate. Raven unlocked the gate and Harry stepped onto the other side appearing at the Gates of Hogwarts. Adrian grabbed his arm and transported them in to the Infirmary.

"Where is he?" Harry asked in a panic. Adrian shook his head.

"Not here, he is most likely down in Snape's quarters. Lock needs to talk to you though. He knows what is killing the Unicorns." Harry looked towards the doors of the Infirmary, struggling internally, before turning towards the back rooms. Lock was in the third one down, Barrel and Shock sitting by his side.

"Harry, do you have the necklace?" Lock blurted out. Harry wordlessly pulled out the skull and crossbones necklace from under his shirt. Lock sighed in relief. "He's here. He's in the castle Harry."

"Who's in the castle?" Harry asked urgently.

"Oh my word!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as Vlad carried in two unconscious Weasleys. Harry turned away from Lock and helped Vlad. Each twin was laid in a bed, as Vlad lugged himself into another. Adrian pulled out a purple velvet bag.

"You might need these." Harry took the bag and opened it to find the discs he had collected from the people.

"I don't know how to use them." Harry said exasperated.

"Stick out your tongue." Adrian commanded. Harry did as he was told, looking at a nearby mirror as he did so. His tongue was a vile green colour, with a circular hole near the centre. Adrian fished out a metallic red disc and popped it into the hole. Harry blinked a few times as his eyes turned red. He turned back to Vlad and placed his hands over the bruises that he could see. A golden hue engulfed the boy's body healing him of his fractured ribs and broken wrist. Harry next turned to the twins, their bodies encased in a single magenta cloud. The two colours lifted from the ailing students and entered Harry's body. His eyes became black with swirling gold and magenta wisps.

"That same thing happened between him and Hermione. He is going to condense the energy. Knock Vlad unconscious, it will be easier on him when the energy is returned to him." Vlad's eyes widened and he backed up against the headboard.

"Wait, what? I don't think that is a good idea." Vlad stuttered as Adrian grabbed Harry's wand. "I mean, he could use the extra power right?" Adrian shook his head.

"Not now, he isn't ready." Harry stretched out a hand and lightly tapped Vlad's hand. Vlad screamed in agony as the power returned to him. Adrian turned around in surprise. Harry stared back at him, eyes completely black. "Harry, what did you just do?" Adrian exclaimed, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "Harry?" Harry shook his head, eyes clearing to red. He took out the chip from his tongue, and he was once again a normal wizard. "Harry, what did you do?" Harry stepped back from Adrian, trying to avoid the boy's crazed eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered. Vlad slowly rose from the bed. Adrian advanced on Harry, and gripped him tightly by the arms, nails digging into the flesh. "You're hurting me." Harry whispered.

"What did you do?" Adrian growled. Vlad threw a punch at Adrian, hitting him clean in the jaw. His eyes were a magenta color, and his face was contorted in silent pain. Harry shivered in fear. Vlad turned to him and Harry fled. Vlad calmly followed magenta trailing out of his eyes and out of his mouth in the form of wispy smoke. Harry had almost reached the door when his footsteps slowed to a walk. He ceased his movement and stared at the door that was a few feet away. He was tired of running. Adrian moaned from his position on the floor. Harry felt ice trail up his spine as Vlad stopped behind him. Harry spun around and grabbed Vlad by the shoulders. Vlad hissed at him, fangs exposed. Harry kept the boy at arms length, forcing him back towards the beds. Vlad freed one of his arms and swiped at Harry, leaving small scratches of his cheek. Harry gathered his strength and pushed Vlad into the wall. Vlad hissed again wind whipping wildly around them. Madame Pomfrey finally reacted, her shock wearing away, drawing her wand. Her wand was ripped from her hand by the wind and was thrown across the room. The Weasley twins lay almost comatose on the beds. Harry grabbed Vlad's wrist, holding as tightly as possible he moved the hand in the direction of the twins. 'I hope this works.' Vlad's slender fingers touched Fred's tan hand magenta racing through the vampire's veins into the unconscious twin. Vlad fell unconscious at the loss of extra power and Harry let him fall to the floor, stepping away to help Adrian up. Adrian pushed Harry's hand away, standing swiftly and stalking over to Vlad's prone form, energy cackling in his open palm. Harry grabbed Adrian's arm trying to pull it away from Vlad. Adrian threw Harry off staring down at the vampire with distaste. Vlad groaned, blinking himself back to consciousness. He gave a small scream upon seeing Adrian towering over him, grey-blue eyes ablaze with fury.

Lock knocked loudly on the Headmaster's door, Hagrid, Shock and Barrel waiting behind him. The floorboards creaked on the other side of the door as Dumbledore approached the door. The large wooden door swung inwards, revealing the headmaster's smiling face. "Lock, what a surprise." Lock looked into Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes.

"Voldemort's back."


End file.
